Your Princess is in Another Castle
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Bella is a princess set to lead a happy married life with her prince Edward. Unfortunately, she gets caught in the ages old conflict between the vampires and humans and is trapped inside a castle until Edward can come to save the day. But things are not what they seem as truths are revealed, bonds are broken, and a forbidden love blossoms between human and vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 _Chapter One: The Taking_

 _Bella is a princess set to lead a happy married life with her prince Edward. Unfortunately, she gets caught in the ages old conflict between the vampires and humans and is trapped inside a castle guarded by a vicious red headed vampiress named Victoria until Edward can come to save the day. But things are not what they seem as truths are revealed, bonds are broken, and a forbidden love blossoms between human and vampire._

It was not supposed to end up this way.

Bella was supposed to have a happy life. She was arranged to marry the prince of the nearby kingdom, a handsome young fellow by the name of Edward Cullen, in order to join his and her lands together. He was kind, charming, and he had a dazzlingly smile that filled Bella's chest with warmth.

Already they had spent many pleasant afternoons together, strolling in the park, or having tea in the house, conversing about many worldly manners. He was a learned man and he often traveled, helping his father King Carlisle run the vast expanse of lands and resources on which their people resided on. Edward was the first in line to the throne and he was hoping to ascend to take his father's place after he and Bella were married.

Bella had been raised in a learned household. Her father had been unable to produce a male heir so his only choice had been to relinquish Bella to a male suitor in order to preserve his lands. He had raised her as a single parent, Bella's mother Renesmee dying to the plague that struck their country several years ago. It was because of him that Bella knew much of the world. She played violin, piano, could sing, as well as read and write. Not only that but she made her own dresses for fun and she could sew together a nice tapestry given enough time. And her beauty was lauded throughout her land. Her features were delicate, with big brown eyes and soft pink lips that were heart shaped. It turned many a man's head.

She had had many suitors asking for her hand. There had been Prince Mike from the south of Wales, Count Tyler from Scotland, and Duke Eric from France. Yet none of them had captured her attention like Edward, so when he asked for her hand in marriage after only two dates, she said yes and they got to work on planning such an extravagant event that the kingdoms would remember for a long time. Edward mainly made the choices and Bella nodded her head along, knowing that she had to be a good subservient wife to him even as freedom nipped at her heels goading her to run free, go adventuring in the woods, and to live her life wildly with the creatures of the woods. It would be her duty to feed him, make sure he was relaxed, and that she would bear many children for him. While she wasn't too thrilled about such matters, she knew she had to do so or else it would bring disgrace to her family. And she liked him, so it would not be too much of a burden to bear. She had oft been worried she would be married away to some old man and so she counted her blessings that her father had been patient enough with her to let her choose with time the right man.

Yet her happiness had been cut short when one night, as she had been riding in the carriage to get to Edward's country side house off to the mountains near Watzmann, Germany, where she was to stay until he arrived weeks later due from business, terror had befallen her and her driver.

She had been roused from her sleep when a loud cry came from the driver. She sat up in the dark of her cabin and peered out her window, wondering what that had been about, when she saw her driver fall off his seat and onto the ground, the carriage rumbling on and carrying her away from his unmoving body.

Panic settled into her chest as the horses sped up, neighing loudly. What was going on? The loud crack of a whip alerted her that someone else was driving the carriage now and her first thought was that bandits had come to do away with her and steal all her riches, while holding her ransom for the prince.

The carriage door opening and closing to her right drew her attention to her new guest who had some how gotten in while the vehicle was moving. A man in an ornate coat and purple frock was sitting on the seat diagonally from her, his long blonde hair tied back and a relaxed grin on his face. He looked too well put together to be a bandit, his face shaven and young. He was strangely attractive. Bella let out a frightened shriek and pressed against her door.

"No need to worry, my fair lady. We do not wish you any harm." He had a smooth voice, vowels sharpened by his French heritage. He was clearly not from here.

"What do you want from me? Is it money? Because I will give you as much as you want if only you will relieve me from your danger." Bella could feel her breaths coming in deep gasps. Oh she wished her father were here, or Edward! He'd protect her then from this strange man.

"I've already told you, you are in no danger. We wouldn't want to ruin such nice goods as you. No, what we are going to do is invite you to our house."

"We? Who are you people?"

He let out a wild bark of laughter and his companion did too, for she heard two laughing deep voices, one outside and one in. "People," he reiterated as if she had told him some grand joke. "You are a funny one. Perhaps a bit naive."

"Please, just let me go."

"Ah, how you wound me. You act as if we are kidnapping you. We are merely taking you on a lovely little detour down the countryside, to our humble abode. Do you try to offend us by rejecting our little offer?" His smile was kind, and his words sweet, but his eyes glowed hungrily and with a red menace. That was when Bella noticed his eyes were red. Humans did not have red eyes.

 _Demon_ , flashed in her mind and she thought she might just faint. A demon was stealing her away. She couldn't have this. In a burst of panic, she opened up the carriage door and leaped out, not watching to see where she would land. Sticks and stones dug into her skin as she hit the ground hard, blood flavoring her tongue as she bit it.

She bounced once before rolling to a stop, her pink dress in circles around her. She got up on shaking feet, her knee stinging where she must have cut it. Various smaller wounds littered her uncovered arms and face but she paid them no mind as she tried to hobble away in her heels from the strange men into the deep woods.

She didn't get far, for not even a second after she had gotten up had a rough hand snatched her. The blonde man had moved uncharacteristically fast. "Now you are making me mad. Tis rude to run away from a social calling," the blonde haired man hissed into her ears and she let out a wild scream, praying to God that he would hear her call. "Help, help! A demon has got me! Someone please help!" A cold hand covered her mouth and muffled her cries as she was easily dragged back to the stalled carriage despite her wild flailing. She was unceremoniously shoved in before the vehicle started up again.

"Do not try to run away again like that, or you will regret it," the man hissed at Bella from where he sat in front of her this time. His red eyes flashed in the dark and she let out a frightened whimper. She was so scared. Would he eat her soul? Damn her to hell?

She wished she was home right now, curled up with a good book and Edward holding her in his strong arms. But he wasn't here. And she was all alone with the demon. "What are you going to do with me? What manner of harm do you wish to do me?"

He was silent, red eyes counting each small laceration on her pale skin. Snaking out a hand he grabbed her wrist where small red dots welled up from her wound. His cold tongue flickered out, making Bella gasp and attempt to wretch her arm free. But his hold was steel and no manner of squirming disrupted his actions. Once he was done, he let her go and Bella glanced at her wrist, noting it was now free of any wound. How had he done that? She traced the faint scaring before lifting her eyes up to him. He licked his lips, showing her sharp fangs when he retreated his appendage. "I must say, you do taste as delicious as you smell."

"Are you going to eat me?" Fear took root once more in Bella's chest as tales of poor maidens being ripped off the roads at night to fill the bellies of beastly men filled her head.

The blonde chuckled. "No. I don't intend to eat you, although I could. My purpose is greater than that. I need you alive."

"Why?"

"Your little husband to be has done me and my kind much wrong. And we won't stand for that any longer."

"Edward would never hurt anyone!" Bella wouldn't stand to hear her betrothed's name slandered. He was sweet and considerate of others.

"You truly do not know how politics and war works," the blonde said after a pause.

"Then tell me, what wrongs has he done. I'm sure they were by accident."

His eyes grew darker at those words. "This world relies on survival. I'm only trying to protect my kind, and he intends to kill us all."

"But you are demons, monsters!" Bella spat back. "You do not deserve to live!"

A hand found it's way onto her throat and she let out a gasp as suddenly she could not speak. "The only one who gets to decide that is God. He creates all living things in his image and since we exist, then it means we must be here for a reason. After all, Lucifer was once an angel." He let go of Bella's throat and the brunette drew in a shuddering breath, the sensation of his cold fingers still burning her delicate flesh. She was too afraid to continue talking to him so she stayed quiet not wanting to risk anymore harm to herself. She was tempted to jump out the carriage once more but restrained herself knowing he would catch her just as easily as before. Instead she thought inquisitively on why she was being stolen away.

He watched the landscape through the window, anger brewing in his eyes. Soon the outline of a giant stone castle was visible from among the dark curtain of night. The carriage stopped when it pulled up to the front door, the gate opening slowly.

"We are here," the man informed her, holding out his hand to help her down. She considered ignoring it, but the look in his eyes made her reconsider. His touch was cold on her warm hand as he guided her through the entrance and into the dark halls. Upon his entrance the torches lit themselves and Bella had to marvel at that. What manner of magic could do that?

"I have had a room prepared for you. I do hope it is to your tastes."

"You do not honestly expect me to stay here?" she asked, a touch incredulous. "Not after I know of your devious plans to hold me ransom and twist Edward's arm into doing something of your mad design."

The blonde jerked his lips up. "Ah, so you do have something inside that soft head of yours," he said mockingly. "I do intend to get Edward to do something for me. And I suppose I do owe you some truth if you have already figured out this much. But first, dinner. You must be starved." He swept into a massive dinning room, a single chandelier hanging down and lighting up the area. It looked to be made from expensive jewels. Bella wondered where this man's money came from. Probably from entrapping some unfortunate souls.

On the table was a single plate, the warm smells wafting up to Bella's nose. Her stomach growled in hunger but she refused to eat it. She didn't trust him to not poison her. He let her sit down but she did not reach for a fork or knife.

"Not hungry?"

"No."

"Not even when such a lavish meal was prepared for you?"

"No." Bella set her jaw and the man let out another laugh as he leaned over her shoulders, boxing her in under him as he placed his hands next to her plate.

"A stubborn princess I see. Very rare to find one today. But I will tell you, it will not serve you well here. You will find that not many are as patient as me. Or even tempered."

Bella wanted to snort out that he was not even tempered if the marks on her delicate throat were any indication. Instead she redirected her statements. "You were going to tell me about your intentions."

"Ah, yes. You seem to be a very capable person. Maybe even a reasonable one. So do listen in. You see, your little prince and his father have decided to lead siege against my kind. And because I am the ruler of them, it is my duty to take care of them. All they want to do is live their life in accordance, in peace, but your betrothed won't let that happen." He circled around to his seat, a server coming over and handing him a glass of some very red and rich liquid.

"And you would have me do-?"

"I want to appeal to him. I want him to stop his acts. If he does not then I will kill you."

The words made Bella's stomach twist and her breaths go deeper. "I thought you were not going to harm me." The words come out weak, weaker than she intended.

"Oh, I will not. It will be _his_ actions that will harm you. You are free to explore the castle, to do what you will in your free time here. I carry no hatred towards you. But if he does not stop hurting my civilians or listen to my requests for negotiations, than I will be forced to kill you."

The scent of the food became nauseating and she pushed the plate away. Oh god, what was she going to do. She had to escape this demon! "Edward will not let you do this to me. If you kill me he is going to rain down God's judgment on you."

The blonde gave her a wry smile. "I do hope to avoid that, so I really hope he is reasonable when we make the deals."

There was a loud bang as the door snapped open. Bella jumped in her seat and noted with wariness the new arrival. Clad in black tights and a billowy shirt that is open at the top, they make an imposing figure, their clothing choice almost scandalous. It's a woman with pale skin, and red flaming hair that shines under the candle light. Her eyes too are that cherry red and she carries an unnatural beauty around her like the blonde does. Except on her it is a death sentence for those who find her attractive. Their desire is their doom.

"I see the fresh blood has arrived." Her voice is high pitched and crystal clear. She gives Bella a hungry smile and it makes the brunette shiver. Bella feels pinned to her chair, like a mouse frozen by fear at the sight of a cat.

"Yes. Princess Isabella Marie Swan of the House of Swan," the blonde speaks the full title, but it is unable to break the spell from which Bella is under. She watches the red headed demon, mesmerized by fear at her every move. While the blonde vampire is calm and his actions are human for the most part, her energy and motions are sharp, jerky, like she is holding back some cataclysmic force from being revealed. She is a predator through and through. "And you will be the one watching over her while I tend to my business."

 _No._ Bella's mind warns her that this situation will not end well. She suddenly wishes that she can stay with the blonde. She shifts in her chair as far away as she can even as the red head approaches, and trails a hand down to her chin grasping her and wrenching her head up painfully. "Pleasure to meet you, princess. My name is Victoria."

"Do be delicate with her. She does need to last until word gets to the prince."

"Hm." Victoria makes an noncommittal noise. "As long as she behaves, you have my word James that no harm shall come to her."

"Do not take this lightly. After your last mishap, you have yet to make it up to me. So do not make a mess of things." James is not amused by Victoria's flippant tone.

Victoria is not happy at his distrust of her. "Very well," she growls out and let's go of Bella's face roughly. "Come along princess. It is time for bed."

And like with the piped piper, Bella is forced to follow Victoria upstairs to an uncertain fate.

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think; it helps me decide what to put in for later chapters.**

 **Updates for this story should be once a month since I'm using a different writing style and am going to make the chapters longer than my previous Vicella/ Belltoria story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter Two: The Breaking**

The first day of Bella's unwilling imprisonment she spent crying. She grieved for all the things she had lost. Her freedom, her possible future, and her happy marriage to Edward. There was no telling when she would next see him and she dreaded being used as a pawn in some monster's machinations to hurt him.

Once her tears had dried and she felt more at ease, she immediately began to plan a method of escape. Bella was scrappy. She may wear the facade of being a lady but she had grown up climbing trees, and fishing and hunting with her father when her mother had passed away. And she probably would have no idea of how to act like a proper woman if father hadn't hired a governess to pound the virtues and manners into Bella's head in time for her marriageable years.

Bella would not simply sit around and wait for Edward to fall into a trap of the monsters making no matter how easy it would be to do that. She would get out of this situation herself and then report back to her husband to be and together they would combat these monsters away.

She took stock of her surrounding room. It was lavish, with a four poster canopy bed, drawers full of elegant dresses in her size- a horror to even consider how they knew her measurements- along with some feminine products such as makeup that she could use, and her luggage standing in the corner untouched. They certainly had not wanted for anything and it seemed James was true to his word on making her as comfortable here as possible. It was almost strange to see a monster with such manners. If not for the way his fingers had wrapped around her throat, she would think him incapable of hurting anyone for his appearance was deceivingly human as was his body language.

He had also imparted that she was free to explore the castle when the whim struck her. If that was the case than that meant she would be able to understand the layout of the grounds and find weak points from which she could escape without having to worry about being followed. Additionally, she would be able to garner supplies for her hasty escape.

Thus, on the second day of her imprisonment, bolstered and assuaged by her own scheming, she gathered herself and made herself look presentable before she opened up the door of her room. Outside it was much brighter, light filtering in through the slotted windows. The halls were silent and no one was around, so tentatively, Bella exited and began to walk quickly, trying to take in everything at once about her surroundings.

"I see you have finally stopped your wretched crying."

A crystal voice startled Bella, turned her heart into a fleeing rabbit. She swiftly turned on her heel to see the red haired monsteress from before. Victoria, she had been called. She was still wearing those tight pants from before, but the shirt was a different color this time. It was black like sin. That was an adequate term for this woman. Body and face tempting to evil. Bella found herself unable to tear her gaze from her, drinking in her edges and curves. The tears and fears from yesterday had clouded her mind to this woman's beauty but not now. Bella immediately felt self conscious, felt like her reputed beauty among the royalty was faux and even more so knowing her eyes were puffy and nose red from her mourning.

It took a longer time than Bella would hasten to admit to look away from her.

Where had she even come from? The halls had been clear and she had been so silent in her appearance. And good lord, she had heard Bella's crying?

"Tis rude to listen in on a lady's lamentations," Bella stammered out, increasingly nervous in the monster's presence and gangrenous at having her agonies heard cast out to salt stained sheets and thick stone and mortar walls. Victoria's lips stretched out. It seemed she had taken pleasure in Bella's sour mood, at her weeping weakness.

It made Bella irked to see her suffering was amusing yet she would do well to keep her sharp words to herself for now. She was alone with Victoria and she knew from James' lack of full trust in her that she had done something very wrong, something harmful to some past people.

Bella could not trust any of them. They could easily bend her in between their fingers; Bella had seen James' speed and strength first hand and no doubt Victoria had the same abilities tucked inside that lithe body of her's. But she could not trust Victoria most. There was just something about Victoria that made Bella more uneasy than she had felt with James.

He was human for most of his interactions, even if his flesh did stretch oddly against his skin like it was attempting to hold back some ferocity from arising. Victoria was not like that. Even simply being around her made the hairs on the back of Bella's neck stand up, made her uneasy. The red headed woman did not attempt to play at human for Bella's sake. Caged energy radiated off of her, warned those around her to run.

Did she even know what she could do, or what she was doing to Bella?

The other woman strode forward one step and Bella instantly faltered back. The woman's lips grew into a delighted smile at the human's apparent fear and distrust of her. "It is impossible to not listen in when your caterwauling fills the halls and pierces my ear drums so. I hear everything, and I see everything." She took another step forward and Bella's back hit the wall in her struggle to move away. "Where are you off to little one?" Victoria inquired, tilting her head predator like, eyes glimmering hungrily for information and maybe something else.

"James said I would be allowed free roam of the castle." Bella was proud of the way her voice did not waver even as her heart beat like a gazelle racing away from a cheetah.

Yes, that is what Victoria reminded her of. A big cat, straight from the barbarian wilds of the safari. Bella had once seen a cheetah when she was ten. An exotic circus was making way through Europe, carrying all manner of beasts never seen before. Bella had been entranced and scared at the same time. Elephants as tall as houses, giraffes with oddly long but limber necks, hippos as wide and fat as mountains and cheetahs as fast as the wind itself.

Those cats had been the most stunning. Beautiful, regal and proud of the spots that tarnished their coat like stained reminders of the murders they committed in order to eat. And when they had been fed...that had been a spectacle. They had hunted down the poor rabbits one by one, tearing them asunder, blood spraying everywhere. And then fed, they had rested lazily in pools of blood and lifeless flesh.

Victoria was like those cheetahs and Bella those rabbits. Cornered but in trance. Bella's eyes could not resist Victoria's form, those piercing red eyes that targeted her.

No, the monster had to know she had this affect on people. It had to be schooled and perfected. No one, human or not, could exhume such a chilling yet elegant aura.

"That is true, however, you are invited to dinner with him currently. Thus you are not free to explore now." Victoria was speaking, eyes now alight with some other emotion. Bella couldn't read it.

"I am not hungry," Bella insisted even if she was. She was afraid to trust what they put in their food here. For all she knew they could be feeding her human meat.

Victoria shook her head. "There is no debate. You are to sup with him. I know you must be starved too. Do not try to lie to us." She held out a hand with pale slender fingers and Bella gulped but anxiously accepted it for she knew to reject it would only lead to backlash. They may act courteous for now but she knew to anger them purposelessly would bring out their darker nature and she wanted to exit this castle in one piece. Victoria's hand was cold like James' and Bella again wondered what manner of creature they were.

All she knew was that they enjoyed blood, and were pale with red eyes and super speed and strength. Her mind said demon but she knew that not to be true anymore. They had not entered contract with her and every person knew that demons wanted contracts so they could claim the souls of others.

On edge, she traversed the many confusing and winding halls until they reached the dining hall which Bella had occupied two days ago. A place was set for her, James already in his chair, glass of red in his hand.

"Lovely to see you, Lady Isabella. Come. Sit. We have much to discuss." Victoria departed at this, slinking off into the shadows of the dim castle while Bella cautiously sat down. The meal looked delightful and smelled heavenly. But should she chance eating it?

James watched Bella's internal struggle with the food in amusement, his red eyes glittering. "It is not poisoned, you know. What would be the point of killing you when I need you so ardently."

"You stated mere days ago you would kill me if Edward did not suit to your tastes," Bella snapped back. She loathed feeling on edge, like she was balancing precariously on a wire above a high ground and any moment she could tip over if she did not match her movements carefully. She did not like this constant paranoia; it grated on her soul, made her weary and old. She just wanted to be home, in Edward's arms already.

"And we have a lot of time 'til then, so do not hold back. Eat. Only the finest cuts of meat for you." His tone was jovial and light and Bella let out a small sigh. If she was to escape before then, then she needed her strength. She dug into the meal and sighed out in bliss at the taste exploding in her mouth. It was very good but she would never let the monster know that.

He watched her eat with almost a rapt jealousy. "Is eating really that amazing of an experience?" he asked after a short while and she paused in query. "Can you not eat?"

"It has been centuries since I last could. Eating now only causes me discomfort. And it all tastes like ashes on my palette." He sat up at this, leaning forwards toward her. "Do you wonder what it is I am?"

"I do," Bella admitted as she cut delicately into what tasted to be lamb marinated in plum sauce. "But I fear to know at the same time."

"We are creatures of the night. Those who sustain themselves off of the life force of others." He raised his half full glass to her and Bella felt her stomach churn. That was not wine, but blood. Human blood. And he was drinking it right before her. She pushed her plate away, feeling ill once more.

"You take human life," she curled her lips in disgust. "Monsters of the highest caliber."

He gave a laugh at this, so loud and unexpected it startled Bella once more. "Then humans are surely monsters too if that is your definition. For do not humans take life as well?"

Bella bit her tongue because she did not know what to argue upon this point.

His pale features were smug in their victory. Standing up, he began to pace on his side of the room and brown eyes followed him.

"I know you are still in the dark on many matters. So let me have the pleasure of enlightening you." He took a sip here of his drink before he set it down and settled down by the fire place, watching the cold embers there. "Your betrothed Edward and his father the King Carlisle, are leading a secret war against my kind. This war has been going on for Eons and has been passed down from grandfather to father to son to grandson- and it has always been the duty of the Cullen coven to do this, to hunt down my kind. Edward is the youngest of the line and he has been traveling the world with his knights and smoking us out before killing all of us indiscriminately. So far, the majority of us have been able to avoid him and his larger efforts by gathering into this one city and living among humans as a cover. Humans that co-exist with us happily."

Bella was silent as the monster spoke, surprised that her husband to be would do such a thing. He was not a fighter but a lover- but his long absences and trips all over the world did correspond with what James was saying. It lead Bella to wonder...

"I am the King of my people here, a people that seeks to live peacefully. We do not harm and kill humans, but make friends with them. We have a special system we built in order to make amicable relations. We protect the humans from outside wars and use our super strength and senses in helping with their labor. And in exchange, they donate blood to us, or give the blood of their animals. We have a system that works, yet your betrothed does not understand us. He thinks we have corrupted the humans and he will come to siege our lands and kill both us and the people who have protected us, who have called us brothers."

James voice became more emotional, eyes turning dark. "We were once human too. We did not wish for this curse but we must live with it. And your prince Edward," spat mockingly here, "Would not let us. We wish to avoid war and unnecessary bloodshed. We only want peace. And that is where you come in, princess. With you ransom, Edward will have to think twice on my offers now. He will not say no."

While the monster's story is moving, this is not Bella's problem. "I cannot condone your actions. If your species has such an evil reputation to warrant being killed off than certainly it is not false?"

"No, there are exceptions," James conceded. "But my kingdom is not the populace that is vile and feared. We seek reformation in our trust in God and his goodness. Those others are wild and rampant and would seek to give into their base desires. The beast in us can be controlled. But only if one is strong enough."

Bella shook her head here. "I know you are trying to persuade me to your side so I may in turn persuade Edward-"

"And that is where you are erroneous," James cut in. He stepped away from the fireplace and planted his hands on the table next to the princess. His red eyes bored down. "It is only he who needs to be swayed. You are but collateral, though I admit I was hoping we could exchange barbs and witty conversation. The castle does get dull when all your company is dead."

Bella shivered at his words but said nothing more. He leaned back and folded his arms behind his back. "I will see you tomorrow for dinner. Do not be late."

Victoria reappeared and brought Bella back up to her room. The princess was left with nothing to do but think on the monster's words. He had made him and his kind sound human and Edward evil for not wanting to spare this kingdom. Bella's heart was in a twist. She naturally felt for other's pains and worries and this was making her rethink certain things.

She shook her head. No, she would not allow that vile man to make her mind darken towards her loved one. He could be lying for all she knew. She had to strengthen her resolve and continue looking for ways to escape.

The third day of her wrongful imprisonment, Bella woke up early to the morning light and getting dressed, she left her room to continue upon her plan of exploring the castle. She had no idea how many floors there were here, or how many rooms, and so she needed to catalog them and find the perfect place to seek her respite.

But it was slow going. She was wary, felt like a pair of eyes were always on her yet every time she would glance back nothing would be there. So she would rub the back of her neck uncertainly and push away the silly notion that someone or something was following her. Before dinner time arrived, she was able to explore only the west wing of the floor she was on. This area was dusty and had a homely feel to it, like it was a place where one could study and read books by the light of the fireplace as they enjoyed their tea.

There also was a massive library here, one that Bella almost succumbed to. Books were her weakness. Not many knew how to read and to be able to do so was a privilege of being a princess. Bella could understand Latin, French, as well as a bit of Spanish. She would no doubt love to read all the books here, some ancient and moldy and others new with shine, and some she had never heard of before, with others being popular books of their time. There were so many here, shelves reaching the cavernous ceiling, that she doubted she'd ever finish them in her life time.

But the trailing of her fingertips on the spines of the book was ended when Victoria arrived silent as death itself. Bella jumped, pressing a hand to her chest and scowling. She swore Victoria was doing this on purpose.

This time the woman had a vest thrown on top of her cream shirt, the top three buttons undone and revealing a smooth expanse of skin. Bella had to tear her eyes from there, from wondering how her skin was so porcelain clear. Many times Bella's own skin had been called the purest of pure but in comparison to Victoria, it was laughably muddled.

Again Bella was struck with an agonized jealousy and admiration for this terrifying woman. And yet again she was forced to draw herself out of it.

"It is time for supper," Victoria announced, red eyes flicking over Bella's form with interest, especially in the jumping pulse from Bella's still spooked heart.

"Right," Bella nodded her head and picked up her skirts, accepting Victoria's hand. She wondered why Victoria never wore dresses, why she felt the need to garb herself in men's attire. Bella was never good with filtering her words though she had been trained to hold her tongue as it was not lady like. She figured she had nothing to lose here, for what did she care about offending monsters?

"Why trousers and no dresses?" burst from her pink lips and Victoria inclined her head to look on at Bella in consideration.

"Do I offend your tastes by not dressing as the fairer sex?" Victoria inquired, tone slightly defensive.

"No, I was merely curious. I was fond of trousers as well until I had to get married," Bella offered.

Victoria studied her, wondering if the princess's words were sincere before she sighed. "I merely feel more comfortable in such attire. It is not like I am to be married soon like you."

The answer was not full. Bella could tell Victoria was holding information back but Bella did not press more. She felt like a lot had been asked of Victoria to even divulge this.

"Princess Isabella," James greeted once more when she arrived, Victoria departing. He had another glass of red in his hand and she ignored the truth of it. She had to eat to keep up her strength. Today's dish looked scrumptious as well.

"Good afternoon," she responded with, sitting down at the table. "And please, do me the pleasance of addressing me simply as Bella." She despised her full name ever since her mother had passed away.

He gave her an arched brow in response. "Bella. Hmmm, I see. Whatever pleases my lady."

"Leaving here would please me immensely," she retorted without missing a beat as she unfolded her cutlery from her napkin.

"But it's a comfort I cannot provide," he said more calmly. "Really, you are an honored guest here. Many would kill to be treated the way you are."

"By having their freedom shackled and being kept from their loved ones and family? Yes, I can imagine many princesses scrambling for this high honor," Bella mocked, snorting in a decidedly unladylike manner. It might be that she saw James as a lesser treat that she thought she could get away with such behavior. She was quickly amended.

He slammed his hands onto the table top, startling her. "I will not let you mock me. Whether you like it or not, I am your host and as such you will abide by my rules. Do not tip my hand."

His eyes looked feral, flashing blood.

A shiver of fear crawled down her spine but she would not give. She had to keep up her bravery.

"And if I tip your hand?" she questioned, wanting to know to what levels he would stoop to.

"You do not want to find out," he said and swiveled on his heel as he swiftly exited.

It seemed dinner was over. Bella's stomach grumbled in protest at only being able to take three pitiful bites before Victoria's hand descended onto her naked shoulder.

It was cold and unexpected and it made Bella jump in her skin.

"Dinner is over. Best catch your rest," the crystal voice insisted and Bella was guided once more to her room.

The rest of the week fell into a recognizable pattern. Bella would wake up early in the morning, eat the food that had appeared in her room overnight as breakfast, and then be on her way to explore the castle. It was a vast place and empty. Bella never ventured upon another living soul in her time here. Not even a single servant. The only other person Bella had ever seen was Victoria and even she was not to be found until dinner time when she would come to escort Bella to dinner with James.

Dinner was an interesting affair. After James's outburst yesterday, he apologized, saying he was upset by her rude behavior but he should have been better adept at handling it rather than releasing his anger on her.

Bella had accepted his apologies and relented on pushing her topic of freedom, instead engaging with him in intelligent intercourse. The two of them would debate topics such as the mortality of life, of what made good and what made evil, of the secret war between the Cullen's and the monsters. Despite everything, Bella came to enjoy them for James was smart and conversation flowed easily between them like it did with Bella and Edward. Edward, who she dreamed and worried over. Did he know she was missing? Right now would be the time she would be at the castle he owned in Germany, surely word must be getting out about her delinquent carriage.

She was still in disbelief over the war, so James was forced to show her things. He took her out on a stroll through the village in the late afternoon. There, she met townsfolk and monster alike, indeed working together and even laughing together over a pint of mead. She saw how humans donated blood to the monsters and how the monsters ploughed the lands easily in exchange.

It was mind boggling how this could occur in tandem but she had no choice but to believe James now for this easy camaraderie could not be forced through fear or coercion just for her own benefit. These monsters truly were trying to be good, to reverse their cursed nature. That beggared the question then about the Cullen's and their rich monster slaying history.

"I do not think any less of Edward. He is still a good man in my eyes. Surely there was a reason for him keeping this secret from me, just as there is reason he fights these monsters. Perhaps the ones who are not under your rule are vile and must be vanquished but if he were to see what I saw he would reconsider. Because he is a good man." She could not stress that part enough. She was sure he would see reason.

James was skeptical to Edward's character. "A man does not grow up innocent in a household that prides itself on shedding blood. But I do hope he will see the light like you have and that he will leave us alone."

"Then why not let me go?" Bella asked, hopeful. Maybe this time if James saw she was pliant to his and his kinds plight... "If I tell him the truth-"

James laughed richly at this, making Bella's cheeks color in anger at being dismissed. "This is war and in war there must be upperhands and you, dear princess, are my upperhand. I cannot let you go on the good will that Edward will change his mind. I will give you over when peace talks can commence and a treaty has been writ. Not till then."

Bella pouted. She would find a way out of here, and if the easy way would not work, than she would try the harder option and she was ever the closer to getting it. Freedom tickled at her fingertips, licked at her heels. Soon she would be by her love's side. She dreamed of reuniting with him, of seeing that quirked smile when he saw her.

"My Bella," he would say. "My beautiful Bella."

At the end of the week the dinners came to a conclusion for it turned out James was traveling in order to seek Edward. "I will not hurt him, for if I did it would hurt you," he promised Bella. "You are an interesting human. One that I have never seen catch on so quickly in understanding our plight. We need more open minded people like you. Stay inside the castle and fear not for if your prince is as good as you claim him to be he shall be knocking at your door with open arms to embrace you."

Bella nodded her head but said nothing more. Now was her chance. In the morning she would be gone.

She packed a satchel and wrapped herself in a dusty old cloak she had found in one of the abandoned study's in the castle. A lot of the residency was covered in thick layers of dust like it had been forgotten. Bella had explored every nook and crevice and that was how she found a secret exit down one side of the castle. She took it that morning. Tiptoeing and peering over her shoulder every couple of seconds, she was able to at long last flee the stone walls. Her heart swelled in joy and she bravely went over the bridge that separated this castle from the road to town, luckily meeting no opposition.

Walking there took until midday which had Bella tired. Hugging the hood over her face tighter so no one could recognize her from her earlier visit by James side to this village, she bought a horse with the coin the monsters had let her keep. They had not taken anything from her original luggage but just carried it up to her room and so now she had the finances she would need for this trip.

 _Foolish beasts,_ she thought. _I may feel pity for you and understanding, but I do not wish to be your pawn or at your mercy._

She had not ridden horseback in a while, but it was a discomfort she would bare until she could get to Edward's castle. It would be a three day trip and would most likely entail sleeping in the woods at night and rationing the meager meals she had packed for herself. But nothing could get in the way of love.

The three days of travel dragged on, Bella used to the comforts of a carriage but too desperate and too poor currently to hire one. She was cold, weary, and hungry most of the time. Her horse too looked downtrodden and it lagged, forcing her to take steady breaks until the horse could run a bit longer. She had never been to his castle in Germany, but she had his instructions ingrained into her head. When she got to the crossroads, she took the path less traveled that diverged into two, one more used and the other over grown with shrubs. She took the shrubby path, dress getting snagged on the low branches. She wished she had better attire for this, but all she had were her dresses and heels. Heels she had discarded days ago so she could have better grip riding.

A castle emerged over the crest of a hill and Bella couldn't be happier. She had made it. She had outsmarted the monsters and soon she would be safe in a warm castle full of humans, full of faces that would help her. She urged her tired horse on, and as if sensing her exuberance, the horse speed up, getting her across the long winding stone path up.

When she got to the gate she saw it was already open and there were no guards to greet her. How strange. Where were they?

She dropped off of her horse's back and tied the reins to a nearby fence post before walking up to the castle doors which were slightly ajar. Another strange detail that warranted her caution. Experimentally she pushed the doors further open, ears pricked for any sounds. But the entrance hall was empty.

This was most strange indeed. She felt an eerie shiver creep down her spine. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She walked in a bit farther, steps muffled by thick carpet as her greeting was swallowed up by the vacancy of the halls.

"Were you expecting someone?" a smooth voice came from above her. Bella craned her head up, doe eyes going big as she took in the speakers arrival, one that had them walking from where they had been standing on the wall as casually as one would on the ground. "Well, do not continue to wait. They've all run away when they saw the big bad monster arrive." She snapped her teeth in demonstration and by the lord they were sharp, canines protruding downwards. They were sharp enough to slice open flesh and take the blood underneath.

"V-victoria!" Bella stammered, launching away from her like a frightened rabbit from a trap. "H-how- what?" She stumbled over her own words, back colliding harshly with the stone wall.

"Did you not remember? I hear and see everything," she reminded. "Did you honestly think I didn't know what you were up to?"

Victoria did not look amused. Her eyes were glittering coals, lips tight and eyes narrowed. When her foot touched the ground she blurred over to Bella, hovering over her, barely an inch of space between them. Bella could feel the malice dripping off of her like rainwater from a gargoyle after a vicious storm had passed. "What the sard was going through your puny human mind that you decided to escape the castle?"

Bella gasped at the scalding tone and vulgar language used. "You will mind your tongue," she shot back because she needed to buy herself some time to wrestle her way out of this situation. Victoria slammed the wall behind her so hard stone crumbled, the boom of the impact echoing throughout the hall. That frightened Bella.

"Do not dare speak back to me, queynte. James gives you freedom to roam his castle and this is how you repay him? By running away the moment he steps foot out of his castle?" She brought her face closer and Bella jerked hers away, fearful pants exiting her throat. But even in this dire state she could not help but notice the honeysuckle scent that wafted up from Victoria, something so delicate for someone so fierce.

Bella had to be brave. Brave. She reached for the cross she carried under her dress that hung from around her neck. She needed God's strength right now. "I never wanted to be part of your plan. I never agreed to be stripped of my rights."

"You do not have a choice in the matter. Not when your man slaughters us and torments us for wanting to live humanely. For wanting to have a simple sliver of our humanity back."

"I know you might not be as evil as depicted, but that does not mean I want to be involved in your schemes. And it certainly does not show your good will by keeping me imprisoned." She stuck her chin up, hoping it did not waver, and hoping to look Victoria more evenly in the eye. The woman was a good head taller than her.

"I am not in the mood to listen to your twisted tongue. You are going back with me and that is final." She grabbed Bella roughly by the arm, pulling her out the castle and to where her horse was no longer standing but lying in a dried pool of its own blood.

"My-my steed! You killed him!" she hissed, angered. She tried to pull herself from Victoria's grasp but to no avail.

"I could not risk you running away. And, I was hungry. Traveling this far this quickly made me famished. The least I could do was have a snack on your consent-less behest."

"Who harms a poor defenseless horse!" Bella continued to squirm. "He did nothing to you!"

"Silence!" Victoria growled. "I grow weary of your plaintive cries." She swung Bella into her chest and it felt like falling onto ice, skin radiating pure cold. Bella tripped over her own feet and landed on her. She was just about to push away when she felt an arm swoop under her and lift her up. And then, she was airborne.

It was a disorienting thing, being carried at the speed with which Victoria ran. At first, Bella had no concept of what was occurring. Everything was a blur around her, sound warbled and distorted around her ears. She had never gone this fast before, even on a horse, and she felt weightless and scared, grabbing hold of the only thing steady under her which was Victoria. She was the one constant in this, red hair streaming behind her, eyes intense on their destination.

When the surroundings got too disorienting to Bella, she hid her face within the monster's chest and held on tight to her neck, praying she would get their swiftly and safely.

Eventually the two of them began to slow down, though Victoria relayed no signs of tiredness. It was merely because they had arrived. The trip that had taken Bella three days by horse had taken Victoria half an hour.

Unbelievable.

Remarkable.

Set up on her feet, Bella grew dizzy and rested a hand on Victoria to steady herself. Now she understood how Victoria had gotten to the castle before her. But how had she know when Bella was leaving? Bella had always been alone save for the meals. So how?

She could heartily guess Victoria would not spill her secrets anytime soon.

"As punishment, you are to remain in your room for as long as I deem necessary," Victoria continued. They had arrived in front of Bella's bedchambers.

"You cannot do that to me!" Bella squirmed and protested, fighting in an unladylike manner. "James said I was free to roam the castle grounds as I pleased."

"That was before you decided upon that pitiful escape method," Victoria pushed Bella into the room harshly and slammed it shut, bolting it from the outside.

Infuriated, Bella pounded upon the door until her hands were sore. "I will escape. Mark my words!"

There was no answer from Victoria. She was already gone.

 **A/N: I used some medieval words in this story to try and make it more authentic to it's time period. As always, leave me your thoughts.**

 **Sard= fuck**

 **Queynte=cunt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter Three: The Divulging**

 _A/N: Decided to do a pov for Victoria. I will not be alternating views consistently like in my previous Vicella story, however, I felt it was necessary to include some background information on the vampires. On occasion I may write more Victoria chapters when the plot calls for it._

"-And then, we capture the girl," James said, satisfied smile on his face as he took a sip from his glass.

Victoria was not impressed. She waited for him to elaborate but when it became clear he would not, she scoffed mightily, crossing her arms over her chest. "That is your grand plan? Capturing the prince's little wife to be and doing, what, with her? Killing her? Using her blood?"

James' smile faltered and his eyes grew hard. "We are going to hold her ransom. In exchange for Edward declaring a ceasefire on our kingdom, he will have the love of his life back."

Victoria bared her teeth. "That is the most vapid and foolish plan I have ever heard decreed!"

Now James had lost all of his sunny disposition. "As if you have a better plan? Pray tell me what it is!"

"I would slaughter the whole lot of them. Wipe out the Cullen's for good. We have the man power for it, so why do you not do it?"

"Because I do not want to spill anymore blood. I want an amicable future. I want to stop this blood feud between vampires and the Cullen's."

"A foolhardy desire. As long as the sun spins around the world, there will always be war between our kind and theirs."

"And perhaps we can be the change to that?" James said more evenly, losing the edges of anger in his words.

"It will not happen," Victoria assured bitterly and assuredly.

James's face soured. "Regardless, I am king here, and I will follow through on my plan. If it does not work, then...killing it shall have to be," he sighed out wearily and dropped his glass onto the table. Then, he speed off to his private study.

Victoria did not think this plan likely to succeed or even feasible. But James was stubborn as he was soft hearted and his hopes that humanity could be accepting of their kind would be his undoing. And when it did happen, Victoria would merely shake her head as she had foretold him many eons ago. Still, he was her king and her very good friend and she would fight tooth and nail to help him in his plans even if they were lacking sound logic.

Kidnapping the princess! Pish posh. What could she do? She would be nothing but trouble for them. Would be nothing more than another mouth to feed. And would she alone be enough reason for Edward to call back the attacks? Victoria doubted the prince's sentiments for his wife to be were strong enough to get him to revoke centuries old conflict. The Cullen's were a vicious heartless sort, but let James see for himself the fruitless nature of his plan when it backfired and Edward was only spurred on to kill the vampire even more for stealing away the princess.

Victoria stretched her arms over her head to release the tension in her back. Speaking on the Cullen's always did rub her the wrong way. She went up the stairs to her favorite spot in the castle, a sanctum of hers. It was a small room, heated well due to the glass ceiling that trapped light and redirected it on the rows of plants in the dirt there. One wall was also entirely made from glass and it lead out to a Terrance that was covered in snow. While nature may cruelly kill the plants out there, it did not harm them inside Victoria's special room where she tended to them carefully and watched them bloom with a small smile on her face. She had rows upon rows of herbs despite not being able to eat them. And she had roses and honeysuckle and tulips, all filling the air with their wonderful scent.

She loved her garden; it was home to her in so many ways an actual home could not be. Tenderly she watered her plants, weeded them, and inspected their green foliage for any signs of disease. She often spent hours up here, forgoing her vampiric speeds in favor of taking a painstakingly human amount of time to tend to her garden.

As she did so any thoughts or feelings of trouble faded from her mind and found her in a good mood once more. Only when the sun began to set did she exit her room, her throat burning with need for replenishment.

A quick trip to the kitchens found a cool stone chamber filled with ice blocks that were used to chill pots full of blood that had been collected prior. Victoria selected a plain brown ware and found the liquid inside sluggish with little bits of ice where the cold had affected the blood. She would wait for it to thaw. And then she selected another pot, this one for James in case he had not eaten yet.

Often when he immersed himself in work he could forget about this appetite and not drinking anything could age him. Gray hair and liver spots would shine through, revealing his true geriatric nature. Victoria made her way to his room, one set in the most secluded part of the castle. She found him pouring over tired scrolls and musty books, a singular candle lighting his worried face. Even though James was a vampire, he ruled the town and its human counterparts, somewhat like a feudal lord. The humans and vampires both looked up to him because of his caring and fair nature and were content as long as food and drink were readily supplied. Other than that, and some typical concerns over property debates between townsfolk and more minor scrapes, there wasn't much to do in this town. That was why James was focusing so much time on the impending war that Edward was going to bring. He was busy goading the nearby towns into turning on the vampires while James was busy convincing them to be partial to him.

Little progress had been made and it was draining James. "Did you eat?" Victoria called out, James so wrapped up in his work he barely noticed her.

"Not yet. I do not have time," he murmured dismissively.

"I brought you something." She rattled the pot and knew he could hear the sloshing of blood inside. "You must keep up your strengths."

He accepted her offer though he did not draw his gaze from the papers he was glaring at. Victoria took up perch on his windowsill, observing the wintery landscape outside. Winter was finally fading into spring but not as quickly as Victoria would like it to. Despite not feeling the extremes of temperatures, she preferred the warm weather only because nature could bloom so readily.

The water was frozen under the bridge and Victoria could see a couple of the vampire staff skating on it's hard surface. The dead rarely had use for servants, for food did not need to be cooked, dressing did not need to be done. But James kept them around for decorative purposes, for a king was expected to have staff, as well as he kept them around to give them homes. Most were kids, trapped like amber in their years of youth. They were too young to work with the adults and their minds not developed enough to understand most of what the world meant to them, or to fully comprehend how their lives had been stolen from them by being bitten and turned.

Beyond the bridge lay the town, smoke curling up from the lit fireplaces. Victoria and James had rebuilt the town themselves from the squalor it had been. Brick by brick, with sweat, and blood, they had rebuilt it.

And the town had only grown in size over the decades; what was once a refuge for vampires was now a haven for humans as well. At first humans that were criminals, outcasts from their own world, resided here. But soon more respectable types came when James and Victoria opened their borders. There had been an uneasy truce between man and beast at first but with peace talks a gradual understanding had taken root. While Victoria did not share James affinity for the human race, she was fiercely protective of her friend and of the town they had built for themselves.

James and her had a prolonged history, first meeting during the 10th century. Victoria had only been a mere two hundred years old at that time; still a new born in vampire terms and still struggling to gain a hold on her voracious blood thirst. She had murdered in-numerous counts of humans, a feat not uncommon to vampires who were newborn and who were left marooned without any guidance by older vampires. Had she had someone to help restrain her and train her in the ways of her kind she no doubt would have had an easier time. As it was, she was a wanderer, drifting from town to town, striking terror in mortals hearts or having fear struck in her own thanks to the way she was hunted down by mobs of angry men with torches.

At one point she had to vacate England entirely in order to start life anew. She traveled to France where she quickly picked up the language thanks to her vampire abilities and was living the way of human hunting day by day when she came across James and Laurent. They were vampires like her, yet not like her at all. She had fought them when they first crossed paths, and though she was fierce and strong, they were skilled and patient, each action metered out accordingly while she thrashed and tussled like a snake, wasting energy in her violent displays.

They did not kill her like she thought they would, instead, James understood her plight for what it was. "You are untrained," he said magnanimously, "and thus you are a danger to yourself. Come with us, and we will train you how to fight and most importantly how to curb your cravings, how to be master of them."

And how could Victoria resist such an offer? She wanted nothing more than to be rid of her thirst and if he knew how, she would gladly learn.

The three of them lived in James' and Laurent's villa. They did not live in squalor nor in grandeur, but in a cozy cottage in the woods where there was much prey to indulge in. Victoria spent her summers and her winters in those woods, hunting, stalking, acclimating to animal blood as substitution. It was nowhere as scrumptious as human blood but with their guidance she was able to control her hunger and learn to abide by their rules of survival.

They taught her many tricks of the trade- how to defend herself properly, the weaknesses that affected vampires, and how to seduce a human and drink their blood without killing them. She grew to enjoy spending time with them; she came to see them as her brothers. And they in return saw her as their sister.

They spent an easy two and a half centuries in those woods, living life contently, sustaining financially on a grape press and fields of grape vines, all used to make the best wine in all of France. Because they had no need for sleep, they entertained themselves with intellectual pursuits. They learned science, religion, math, reading, writing and several different languages.

Victoria had not come from a rich family. She had come from the poorest of the poor and that meant she had no time for education. But now that she was reborn as a vampire, she was reborn into another life. She vowed to change herself, to make herself better. She became strong and not meek and weak willed like she had been before to suit her abusive father's tastes. She took greater care of her body, leaving her red hair out proud and ensuring her clothes to be high end. And with her vampiric skills she gathered an acumen of vast proportion. She spoke Latin, French, German, Arabic and more. Now that she was no longer entirely beholden to her blood lust, she became so much more refined.

And then tragedy struck.

The medieval ages were upon Europe, throwing it into a dark era. Humans slowed their progress and people were pliant and inclined towards superstition, into hunting down monsters. Churches and priests and cardinals were the power force behind nations and not kings or queens. They ruled over the masses with religion and a fear of eternal damnation and penance. One group became supreme above them all- the Cullen's. They were the church and they took it upon themselves to lead the charge on killing these so called monsters that wore human flesh. The Cullen's had been around for centuries. Ever since the first beast strode onto earth, the Cullen's were right there, waiting to kill it. And now under the cover of church, they could rise into the open and demolish whole covens of monsters.

The medieval ages had been their height of power. Everyone was scared of them, human or beast. James, Laurent and Victoria heard the terrifying news but did not know what to do. At first it hadn't been so bad, yet slowly and surely it began to get worse. The Cullen's had tests on determining who was man and who was beast and they were going from home to home to check. That was when the vampires knew they had to leave or else they would face death.

They managed to escape France but unfortunately did not get far. They ran into the Cullen's holy army as they were crossing into Constantinople. Victoria could still recall the terror at seeing them, bright gleaming armor and sharp spears and swords and that hunger in their eyes. She had thought death surely would come. But it hadn't-not for her.

Laurent had sacrificed himself so they could escape. His sacrifice was noble and something she would never forget until eternity. His death had left her so angry and thirsting for human lives but James had stopped her, had calmed her down, saying there would be no use to Laurent's sacrifice if she got herself killed after all he did.

From then on it had been the two of them, and both had a wordless understanding that they would one day destroy the Cullen's. As the vampires hopped from country to country, never staying anywhere too long, the centuries melted away until the Renaissance finally hit. It was during this time that the Cullen's power dropped, that humans began to forget fear and live in the present, to live with science and innovation and in opening up their worlds and cultures to one another.

The vampires settled back in France, having missed their home country. It was there that James had the idea to rebuild their old town and to seek out other vampires and make a safe place for them, for over their journeys they had come across many who had no home or no direction.

And that was just what they did, both never having expected their dream to get so big. And now for it to be threatened by yet another Cullen. That was why Victoria wanted war, wanted bloodshed. She wanted to topple the Cullen empire for all the lives it had taken and if the battlefield had to be here than so be it. She would protect James and her town and kill anyone who tried to hurt them.

Angrily finishing off her meal, she stepped away from the windowsill, going to her room to brood.

Months passed after that like a blink of the eye to her. James decided to go through with his ransom plan and Princess Isabella was brought to their doorstep one fine evening. The rumors about her had their merit. She was beautiful and graceful like a swan. But she was not meek by any standing. Victoria could see fire burning in those amber eyes, a fire that would no doubt spell trouble.

And her smell, lord, her smell. It was the most tantalizing scent Victoria had ever encountered. It smelled of rich chocolates and vanilla and begged for Victoria to sample it, to just get one easy taste.

Worried, she had questioned James on if the princess's scent bothered him as much. When he had arched a brow at her and said no, she began to fret more deeply. "Is something the matter?" he inquired additionally, catching the minute frustration on her face.

"Nothing," she hastily responded with and went on her way. It was a bigger issue than she was making it seem. An issue she did not want to have. Yet, Isabella's blood called her in stomach curdling manners, in tempting her to break her vow, to suck her dry, to plant her fangs in her and claim her. But Victoria wouldn't do that. She could not. She was on probation after she had killed a human. Not from blood lust but from anger, and James as punishment was having Victoria escort and watch over Bella in order to prove that Victoria could handle being around humans once more.

Victoria was not pleased but James was her king and she would do as he asked. Beside, she would have her fun with the human as compensation. She would silently and unseen, follow Isabella around the castle, popping up to scare the human woman. Isabella made such an amusing face when she was scared; it was simply delightful. And the way her pulse would pound in her neck, even more so.

Isabella was merely but a tiny slip of a girl yet Victoria was traitorously drawn to her in ways she hated. The more time she spent trawling hallways silently behind the princess, the more she took stock of the princess's soft hair, her delicately curving neck and those big doe eyes that swallowed up and reflected all the light around her. It began to bother Victoria, so she took to drinking more blood in order to stave off these odd feelings in her silent chest. It helped in the short term but did nothing to eradicate the burning questions and uncertainties in Victoria's mind. So she did what she did best, and cover them up with anger towards the human species.

James made it his prerogative to educate the little human on the situation between the vampires and the Cullen's, on making her understand the plight of immortality, of why exactly she was here. He even showcased the town to her. He was putting a lot of trust into her and Victoria did not agree with that. Yet, for her friend's sake she put aside her reservations and tried to be open minded. She let them have their special meals together in which James and Isabella held their discourse as Victoria busied herself with pacing outside the door in case the human might make designs on James's life.

A silly notion given the meek nature and soft body of the human but they were a foolish species, subject to arrogance and grand illusions. Victoria would know, she had once been like that. Isabella could try to make a break for her freedom by attempting to hurt him and though James could take care of himself, Victoria was aching for a reason to knock the human around and scare her properly. She was rude and almost mocking of James's kindness to her and Victoria would not stand for that. At least the princess was somewhat afraid of her, for whatever reasons it may be.

Thus, Victoria silently supported James work and his mission though she had not a hundred percent support of it.

But Victoria should have known that Isabella would not stay put in the castle. That she would do something as inadvisable as try to escape. Victoria fumed in choler at the impetuous human's behavior. So she followed her through the woods and down the long winding roads to make sure no harm came to her. And when she was able to derive where Isabella was going, Victoria hurried to the castle first.

The guards were on alert, raising their spears at her as she approached but she merely snapped the pointy tips off, tossing them over her shoulder. They stared in wonder and horror at her. So she flashed them a pointed smile.

"I would run if I were you."

Of course the foolish humans did not listen and charged at her, drawing daggers from their trousers. She dispatched them easily, making sure she didn't kill them, only knocked them around a bit. And then she went inside the castle to do the same. It was almost easy and laughable, how quickly she was able to do this. With her vampiric speed she was able to make short work of all the staff- Edward's castle here really lacked any defenses. It was almost like he wanted to get attacked. When she had terrorized them enough and locked them all out of view in the dungeons, she eagerly awaited Isabella's arrival.

She was going to take that troublesome girl home and keep her caged, forget what James said! Isabella would not be allowed to roam freely.

The red head's anger could almost be forgotten when she saw Isabella's shocked look when she finally entered the castle halls and found them empty save for Victoria. The poor princess was absolutely terrorized and gobsmacked and Victoria revealed in that, proud of evoking these emotions in the small human. But she was still angry at Isabella for daring to take James generosity and trust in her and attempting to run away.

And draining the horse, that had been a brilliant idea on Victoria's part. It showed her more scary side to the princess in case she thought that Victoria was some push over. She was not. And when Victoria gathered the princess into her arms to transport them in a timely fashion to the castle- how small and delicate, the princess was in Victoria's arms, and so _warm_ too- and in punishment sentenced her to solitude in her locked room.

Victoria hoped this would serve as a good deterrent to Isabella's rebellion. But Victoria could not be more wrong. For locking up the princess had been the wrong move to make. In fact, it only fanned the flames of rebellion from the prisoner and Victoria was soon going to find out just how stubborn and feisty a human truly could be.

 _A/N: Victoria's sun comment is a throwback to how people used to think the sun revolved around the earth back in the day._


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter Four: The Time of Arduous Trials**

Bella was kept locked up in her room for over a week. She was fed regularly, Victoria opening the door so quickly that Bella could not even use the occasion to knock the monster over the head and rush out through the opening her captor's unconscious body would provide. So Bella began to wait by the door almost all day, seething in anger and clutching her chamber pot as a makeshift weapon. But that did not pan out well either.

Victoria could smell her through the other side of the door and would only chuckle in amusement. "I can sense where you stand princess. If you do not move, than you do not eat, for I shall not venture to open this door till then."

And stubbornly, Bella refused to back off and consequently went hungry for that day.

Thus, she was forced to wait out the full sentence of her imprisonment and on the last day of it, Victoria strode into the room, letting the door wide open and filtering in bright light like rays of hope.

"I have decided that you have spent enough time in this room. And I hope that your stay here has enlightened you to the foolish nature of attempting to escape."

Bella merely glared dirtily at Victoria and letting out a haughty little sniff, brushed past her to finally stretch her wings. The rest of the castle was a sight for sore eyes but Bella did not feel comfortable like she had in exploring it before. Victoria had said she could hear and see what Bella did, so the princess would need to be more careful with her actions. She would wait it out, would lull Victoria into trust with her compliant behavior. She would do it no matter how long it would take even as she felt time slip from her grasp like water.

Bella would walk the hallways of the castle and peer out windows, sighing wistfully, or she would go to the library and read books to pass the time. Books about romance, which made her longing for Edward subside. She missed him and wondered when he would find out that she was being held ransom. James had said he would go to meet the crowning prince but where even was Edward, and would the monster be able to make it to him in time?

Questions Bella did not have the answer to and would no doubt not have any time soon. But when the grace period of two weeks passed, Bella swung into motion another plan of hers. It was time to escape once more. She could feel Victoria's scrutiny lessen. The prickling sensation of thousands of eyes left Bella and she could move more freely, could breathe more easily, and so she took the chance.

The exit she had last used had been blocked off by Victoria and so she needed a new one. In the dead of night she scrambled from the castle, cloak over her shoulders and food pack tucked around her back as she crept through the underbrush in the dark. She knew the castle had a stable on the grounds. During her many passes at sighing by the window she had noticed horses with saddles feeding on the hay tossed outside for them. While they had been unattended, they looked cared for and Bella knew she had to get to them because they would be most suitable for riding.

It was a feat that was considerable given how it was dark and she had to rely on the moon for guidance. It provided weak light and so she expanded her other senses, following the strong smell of horse manure, the sound of their shuffling hooves, until she was able to get into a holding stall with a horse in it. It's saddle was tacked up on the wall outside it, and with clumsy fingers she reached for it. It was heavier than she expected it to be and she lugged it towards the horse. She had ridden and tacked up horses before, but never in the dark and never while a clock hung over her head, counting down her minutes until Victoria discovered something was wrong.

Bella should not have worried.

"Boo."

A voice breathed right into her ear and Bella let out an unladylike squeal as she dropped the saddle onto her foot. Her noise startled her horse and he reared up to neigh loudly. Bella flattened herself against the wall, hand to chest to press back on her beating hard. Who had that been? Was she in danger? She wished she had thought to bring a weapon.

But as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see the glint of red eyes in the night and knew it was Victoria.

"Vict-" Bella's was cut off by a tight hand on her throat. A hand that dragged her out of the stables, half bent and with tears pricking into her eyes.

Victoria was furious, hair streaming behind her as she marched Bella uncomfortably back to the castle. "Are you really daft enough to make another escape? It seems your foolish human brain needs to be taught another lesson."

Bella tried to speak, tried to defend herself, but the hold was too tight. She clawed at Victoria's fingers at her throat but to no avail. Only when they had reached Bella's room did Victoria relent, tossing Bella viciously so that she stumbled and fell onto her carpeted floor. And then as Victoria sneered over her fallen form, the door was slammed shut and Bella once more was locked up.

This time the punishment was also a week and Bella knew better than to wait by the door in hopes of knocking Victoria out and escaping. She used her time to draw plans out using the grime found between the stone bricks on the walls, scrapping her plans whenever Victoria would stop by with food.

Bella would wonder where this food came from, and if there was a possible exit there? That would be her next exit plan, she decided, and this time when her week was up, she did not bother to try and trick Victoria. She merely raced off to the kitchens and tried to use the exit from which scraps of food were left out for collection.

Victoria predictably was on the other side, even though she had been nowhere to see once she'd let Bella out of the room with a disapproving nod of the head. Running into her was like running into a house and Bella fell back onto her behind with a loud gasp of air being knocked out of her lungs. Victoria merely stood above Bella and watched the princess collect herself, brushing the dirt off her dress skirts.

"Still you attempt these vapid notions of escape. Do you not understand? That it is safer here, indoors than out there?"

"I do not understand why you have to keep me locked up, like some pet," Bella grit out, hands curling up in anger. "Do I not have any rights."

"No," is Victoria's simple answer, an answer that incises Bella and she lunges at the woman, beating at her chest with her fists.

"Just let me go! I do not wish to be your captive. I want to see my fiance. I want to see my family. Please, just let me go!" Bella is close to tears, close to breaking down but she will not for she knows her tears would only be readily mocked by Victoria.

The red haired woman grabs at Bella's fists, stopping them as if they are mere air, and holding onto them tightly as Bella struggles. "You would do well to behave, or else we might more permanently keep you from Edward."

The death threat is clear and it does nothing to calm Bella. "James would never do that."

"I am not James," Victoria hisses out, eyes dancing black and predatory. She pulls back her lips showing off sharp canines that look ready to tear into Bella's neck. Hands inhibited, Bella kicks at Victoria now and the woman merely growls and hefts Bella over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the princess screaming and kicking all the way. "Put me down! Put me down this instant!"

"You are going back to your room and that is final," Victoria growls out and Bella is hapless to escape.

Surprisingly this time Bella's imprisonment does not last as long. Perhaps Victoria has realized that there is no point in keeping Bella put when Bella will only try to escape once more. And Bella does indeed try, more than once, in fact. One time she gets her bedroom window open and makes a rope from the sheets of her bed, only for Victoria to pull the rope up as Bella is climbing down it and then use that own rope to tie Bella's foot to the bed during the night so that Bella can no longer escape. Bella claws and claws at the tight and itchy rope but short of cutting her own leg off, there is no escape from it until Victoria unties it in the morning, or for when Bella needs to use the loo in the middle of the night.

Which gives Bella another idea. The latrine has an exit somewhere, somewhere outside of the castle. It is a disgusting option, one she hesitates to take and that really tests her mettle in wanting to escape, but one she manages to finally push herself into doing.

When Victoria captures her from it, she has something like respect on her face. "You are one crazy human," she murmurs before throwing a stinking Bella into a cold tub of water so that she may wash. "Clean yourself, and quickly, or else you will freeze."

"Could you not have warmed the water first?" Bella chattered as she hugged her arms to her chest and tried to feel her toes.

"Escapees do not get warm water. Now wash," and Victoria none too kindly throws water over Bella's hair, chilling her further.

The escape attempts become daily now, and almost a sort of game between them. Victoria seems to have lost her anger at Bella and instead gained amusement from seeing the princess struggle, while Bella only becomes angrier and angrier by her failures.

"I love your tenacity," Victoria comments on attempt 20 which involves Bella on the rampart of the castle, trying to scale it with yet another ladder of sheet ropes. Victoria easily pulls Bella up and lets her fingers dig into Bella's soft neck flesh as she lets her hang past the ledge with nothing but her hold on the human to keep her from plummeting into the ground below. "But will it be enough to keep you from a deadly fall? What if during one of your escape attempts you were to get hurt? I would not want that," Victoria said, a slightly sadistic look on her face as she took pleasure from Bella's kicking feet and panicked pulse under her hand. Bella hung onto Victoria's arm like her life depended on it, because it did. And Victoria's hold was not tight at all. It was too loose.

"Hmm?" Victoria arched a brow and shook Bella a little and the princess let out a small scream, fear building in her veins. "The only danger to me right now is you," she managed out and this made Victoria purr.

"That is correct. And do not forget that. The scariest thing around here is me." Her voice dark on those words, she set Bella safely onto the rampart and let go. Bella rushed to her feet, running back into the safety of her bedroom so she could calm her heart. Victoria's chuckle followed after her, mocking and taunting her hasty retreat.

It took two days before Bella felt sound enough to try another escape after the terror of the last one. After the terror of Victoria nearly dropping her. For this attempt, Bella simply tried to walk out through the front gate. Naturally, that would not work, but she was running out of options, short of killing herself.

"Lacking creativity, little one?" Victoria mocked as she strode up to block Bella's path, hands on hips, that cat like grin on her face. "Getting tired?"

"Never," Bella spat back with vitriol. "I will escape one day."

"And perhaps sooner than expected."

Bella who had been ready for a rejoinder from Victoria, was taken aback by this positive statement. "Surely?"

"James is on his way back, and he has word to bear."

Bella's heart began to pump harder in her chest and her cheeks flushed in joy. Good news, surely good news was to come? So lost in her musings over seeing Edward soon- sadly her thoughts had been a bit lacking on him but only because of having to make all those plans and not because the ardor of her love was waning- that she did not catch the way Victoria's gaze caught on the flush of her cheeks or the beating pulse in her neck.

The red head took a step forward before she could remember herself and cleared her throat to clear her mind. "Be ready to meet with him tomorrow afternoon. And do not try to escape," the last part is a threat but Bella throws back her head. She will not let this woman bully her.

"Watch me." And it's an empty threat but she takes relish in how Victoria's nostrils flare. Before the monster can say anything else, Bella strides off back to her room, back straight and chest filled with hope over Edward's arrival, for surely he has come to rescue her.

She cannot sleep that night or the next, as she paces and wears a hole in her rug. Edward will be here soon. He will come to rescue her.

She watches with a hawk-like gaze the bridge for any signs of carriages, barely leaving for food and bathroom. On the third day she spots a black and gold carriage making way over the bridge and she gathers her skirts and rushes down the stairs as quickly as she can, arriving out of breath in the main entrance hall.

Victoria is already there, hands behind her back. She's dressed up a bit more nicely today for James's arrival. She has on leather trousers, a white ruffled shirt and a gold vest that combined with her red hair makes it look like she is part of a flame. She doesn't turn when she hears Bella arrive, and the princess worries if Victoria will begrudge her this, will barricade her back to her room. But she does no such thing. She merely speaks, arrogantly as always in regards to the princess. "You sound like a wheezing old man. Surely you must get into better shape princess, what would the prince think of your poor health and how you've been letting yourself go?"

"My poor health is only because of you and your rough handling of my nature."

"You are no delicate flower. Your sojourn in the latrines has spoken as much, for what true princess soils herself in such a manner?"

Bella fumes at this, but she will not let Victoria's open derision of her ruin her joy at Edward's arrival. The giant doors open and emit the travelers.

Which consist of James and his personal servant. Bella's hope shrivels up in her chest but she refuses to let it die. She stares out in the coming dusk, into the world outside in back of James, staring until the doors close back up as if by magic.

"Victoria, princess Isabella," James dips his head respectfully to each of them. "I hope the stay in the castle was not too dull while my presence was lacking."

"It was not dull in the least," Victoria says, laughter thick in her voice, as well as secretive mentions to Bella's many fruitless escapes. But if she is to tell James of Bella's attempts, she gives no clue of it in her speech now.

"Where is Edward?" Bella cannot hold herself back from the words that escape her tongue.

James disposition sombers."Dine with me, and I shall give you the truth you desire." He leads the way to the dining hall and Bella reluctantly follows him, dread sitting ugly on her stomach.

When they get there the table is already set despite no one being in sight. Bella now has enough information to gleam that monsters similar in ability to Victoria are doing this. Victoria has speed that allows her to do things even before the blink of an eye so it makes sense that James must have someone else in the castle who can do the same and who works for him.

"Sit," he beckons and Bella sits down at her plate, one filled with delicious lamb while he settles down by a goblet of rich thick blood.

Neither say a word to each other. He sips his meal while she attempts to eat hers but finds her appetite has deserted her.

"I suppose I ought to get on with it," he speaks up at last, setting his goblet down with a troubled sigh. "You must be fraught with nerves."

Bella eagerly sets down her fork and fixes her full attentions on him, dreading and yet elated to finally have word on her betrothed.

"I left to go find your husband to be, one Edward Cullen, however, my journey was not eventful. Your husband is currently off the maps, embroiled in some monster hunting mission."

These are not the words Bella had been expecting to hear. "Nothing? Nothing at all came from your trip?"

"That is what I am saying, correct," he nodded his head. "I am as disappointed as you, princess, but I will not give up. I have hope that his quest shall finish soon and then I might find him and speak to him civilly on the matters."

Bella is upset and she can feel the need to scream and pound the table fill her. She resists those unladylike urges. "Then what am I to do in the meantime? Whittle and waste away here, in this castle?" Her tone of voice raises and James does not scold her for it, though other men might have.

"As I mentioned prior, I had been hoping for a better outcome and I am sorry that the resultant one does not please you. But there is not much else both you and I can do except wait until he is finally done with his work. I do not even know concretely where he is. My hope is that he shall return to his castle at the conclusion and therefore be more readily accessible. Til then, princess, we both wait." With a sweeping grand gesture he rose from his seat and left, goblet of blood in his hand.

Bella was not even allowed a quick moment to digest her unhappiness before Victoria was by her side, ready to guide her to her room.

The princess followed her up, not in the mood to even argue with Victoria, who found it suddenly an opportune moment to make fun of Edward.

"I hope the sniveling git gets killed on his quest. It would do us all a lot of good. Even you."

When Bella didn't respond, the red head did not look pleased. The princess was too deep in her thoughts. She was worried about her prince, about him coming home back safely. She had desired to be saved, yes, but she mostly desired his safety first and foremost. While unhappy, she was in no real danger here. He, however, was battling dangerous beasts. She would hate to see him hurt.

Perhaps Bella should start up her escape plans once more. But not until James left. She would need to spy on the man, find out what details he knew about Edward's location and then leave once it was assured where the prince was.

But would Victoria stop her once more? Had she already told James about her plans before? Bella needed to be certain.

"Why did you not tell James about how I tried to escape?" Bella rounded on Victoria, and is unable to hold her curiosity in.

Victoria seems startled by this question. She parted her lips but no answer fell out of them.

"Why did you not?" Bella repeats and finds herself breathing a tad harder for reasons she does not know why. Mayperhaps it is because she had spun on her heel and Victoria had not been expecting that, thus the two of them had very little space in between them. And Victoria's predatory nature is causing Bella's body to have strange reactions. Or maybe it is the scent wafting up from the monstress. She smells so deceptively sweet for someone so needlessly cruel and bloodthirsty.

Their eyes lock, brown on crimson. Bella can see a glimmer of panic in them. At last Victoria speaks, taking a step back to clear her head. "I did not wish to drag his attentions to something of so little worth. He has far more important matters to be beholden to than a pesky little human."

Steel slides over her eyes, coats her tone, protecting and hiding what little of human like emotion Bella had spotted before.

Bella knows this is not the true answer, for she has begun to notice that Victoria frequently uses defensive words when she feels vulnerable or cornered. Still, she cannot press harder on this issue for it would only anger Victoria without viable product assured, and she turns to head in the correct direction of her room.

James stays for the duration of two weeks time, in which Bella is forced to be on her best behavior for she does not want him to suspect her of seeking to escape. She attends dinner meals with him and they yet again converse on a myriad of topics that challenge them morally, and mentally. He even lets it slip what breed of monster they are.

"Vampyres," he breathes out, looking sad as he labels himself. "Bloodthirsty creatures of the night that feast on one's life force."

"But you do not seek to be that way."

"No, I do not. One can avoid their nature, can fight against it if only they are strong enough. This town is full of those who fight the monster inside them each day. We are living proof it can be done. That we can be good and not despicable mindless creatures as we have been labeled as such," he said, morose expression on his handsome face.

"What if you received a chance to remove your vamprye nature? Would you take it?" Bella inquired.

"I would, because then I could finally end my cursed existence and enter the gates of heaven."

Bella was careful not to press James further on those issues, she did not want him to suspect her of plotting against him. For she knew one certain way to escape this castle and it was by death; something that was reviled by the church and that which she did not want to partake in.

Perhaps if Bella could not escape and would not take her life to do so, than she could do something to Victoria. Not...kill her, for that was an almighty sin, but weaken her enough that Bella could safely get away.

This was only an idea she enacted once James finally departed from his castle to seek Edward. Unfortunately, Bella had been unable to track down James to eavesdrop on where he was going, and neither could she weasel it out of him during conversation, so it seemed she simply would be forced to run away again and this time she would hurry back to her home castle to her father, rather than Edward's castle here. That one had been infiltrated by Victoria with scary ease. In her own castle, they might have a harder time tracking her down.

Brain whirling with chaotic thoughts and hands slightly shaking with nerves, Bella went to the library, spending hours searching, fingers tapping on spines of books, cheeks puffed out to blow dust off of old covers, and hands feeling cool leather and crisp pages. She searched every conceivable nook and cranny in the library making sure she didn't miss anything.

And then she took the books back to her room where they would be safe from prying eyes. She did not want Victoria intruding on her studies.

Surprisingly the castle had many books on vampryes and they came from the world over, myths and legends and true stories about these foul beasts from one end of the world to the other. There was so much to absorb and it made her head throb for some of the passages contradicted themselves with other passages she had read. It was hard to figure out what was one standard for these vampryes if there were so many varying accounts.

It was utterly frustrating.

The one thing the books seemed on agreeing on was a stake. A stake through the heart could kill anyone, human or beast and so Bella would need to fashion one. But where could she get such a thing from? She glanced around her room, wondering if there was any wood she could whittle down here.

She opened up all her drawers, upended their contents and at last found that one of the boards in the drawers shelves was a bit loose. With time she could pry it off and use it. Now, all she had to do was get a knife.

She couldn't get one from Victoria when the vamprye brought her meals up because the monster would notice. No, Bella would have to sneak into the kitchens and get one there. Making her way as casually as possible into the kitchens was nerve wracking. She kept glancing over her shoulders as if she could catch Victoria following her. But the woman was no where in sight. Yet, that did not ease Bella's nerves. The kitchens were empty as usual and she hastily found a small fish knife she could hide in the folds of her dress and take back upstairs with her.

Once there, she began to whittle down the wood according to the diagrams in the old textbooks. It was not an easy feat for Bella had never done something of this sort and splinters pierced the soft flesh of her hands. It took her much effort to get a stake and even then it was shoddy workmanship, but it would have to do.

With that weapon secured, she could now focus on planning her escape once more.

Bit by bit she stole food from the kitchen's, she readied a cloak and some comfortable riding clothes- clothes she had stumbled upon in an old study she had wandered into on her days of exploring the castle.

Victoria left her alone for the most part, only bringing her food to her room. The vampyre almost looked disappointed that Bella wasn't trying anything troublesome and Bella did her best to seem meek and uninterested when Victoria showed up. She hid the books on vampyres out of sight and instead pretended to be heavily invested in some sappy romance tale.

The charade worked for Victoria would curl up her upper lip and sneer at Bella's love sick sighs.

Once enough time had passed, Bella made her bid for freedom. She gathered her supplies together and snuck out in the cover of the night. She stayed close to the brush on the sides of the road, crossing the bridge in a quick run. Thus far Victoria had not been alerted to her disappearance and Bella let a small smile cross her lips.

She did not have a horse like she had on first escape attempt and she needed to get one from the village. As it was night, she doubted that anyone would be up to sell her one so thievery would be what she had to resort to. She'd never stolen anything before and a thrill of excitement ran down her back at that prospect.

How would she even do it? Would she be able to break into the stables?

She need not have worried for she was no where close to approaching the town when rough hands grabbed her.

Her shrill scream echoed in the air and she was brought face to face with red glowing eyes and pale skin in the moonlight.

Victoria. Victoria once more had found her. "How did you know?" Bella hissed out as she struggled to free her arms from Victoria's hold. Her stake was pinned to her side and if she could only reach it she could use it.

"You are predictable. What other reason would you have for brooding in your room if it were not for making means to escape?"

"I could be sleeping, or studying, or day dreaming. It does not mean I am planning," Bella tried to jerk free.

"But I was right, was I not?" Victoria arched up a brow and casually tossed Bella over her shoulder. Bella barely struggled this time, simply too worn and defeated to try to do so. How could she ever get past Victoria? She was running out of ideas. Running out of patience and determination and time.

When Victoria set her down in her room, Bella merely slumped over on her bed and laid there, looking up at the ceiling. Victoria looked discontented by this behavior. "Not going to fight me on this?"

"What would be the point in that? Nothing I do is ever enough."

Victoria frowned on that but said nothing more, leaving Bella to wallow in her own misery.

Nothing worked, so perhaps she should do nothing.

That was why when Victoria would bring up food, Bella left it untouched. She would endure a hunger strike. Maybe in this way she could irk the vampryess into relenting. At first the plates of untouched food did not bother Victoria. She merely took it as Bella having no appetite. But as the days wore on, it began to bother her.

"Why do you not eat?"

"I do not feel like it," Bella would shrug in answer.

"Eat!" Like a little child throwing a tantrum, Victoria kicked the tray closer to Bella, rattling it's contents.

"No." And Bella turned her back on Victoria and continued reading her book.

Victoria let out a growl of extreme frustration and left in a hurry.

Good, Bella was aggravating the red haired monster.

A hunger strike was not as easy as Bella expected it to be. Her stomach hurt and tried to eat itself and she was so tempted to snatch up a dinner roll and fill her face with it. But she did not; she resisted with all she could. Her stomach would growl in protest but it was beholden to her and her whims.

Reading provided an ample distraction to her and so did looking out the window- with those two she could almost forget the hunger gnawing her belly. The weather was growing cooler and soon snow would fall. If she did not escape soon, the weather would be too treacherous for her to even make it regardless of if Victoria came after her.

With the cooler weather Bella found herself with new friends. Wolves began to scour along the brush surrounding the castle and Bella opened the window in order to spot them more clearly. They were huge, and unlike any sort of wolf Bella had seen before. They reached almost up to her shoulder from her calculations up here in the castle.

And they looked hungry. Their coats were mangy and clinging to their bones. "Looks like I'm not the only one starving," she said out-loud and did not expect the way in which one of the wolves perked up it's head, tipping its ear as if listening to her. "Is the coming winter not treating you well?" Bella asked, continuing to speak to it.

This time the russet colored wolf padded up to her, tongue lolling out of its jaw. It looked as if it could almost understand her. "I almost wish I was out doors with you. I am trapped here in this castle by none other than monsters. It is almost a story out of a fairy book. All that is missing is the evil witch to curse me with some sleeping spell or something along those lines."

The wolf let out a sneeze that almost sounded like a laugh.

"Oh but listen to me, taking up your precious time and talking to you as if you could understand me," Bella sighed and shook her head. Her hunger was making her delusional. Was making her talk to animals now.

She closed the window and watched from behind the glass as the wolf stood there a bit longer before it bounded up to join the rest of it's pack that was scrounging around in the brush.

The days dragged on and they felt like forever to Bella, for she had nothing to do in her room except read her books, ignore her hunger, and on occasion talk to the wolf from before on things wolves could not understand. And Victoria would continually get angrier and angrier at Bella for not eating, though her words were marred by panic. Panic, because she was responsible for the little human and if harm came to Bella, than James would have her head for they had no leverage otherwise with the war on the Cullens.

"What will it take to make you eat?"

"Set me free and you shall receive your answer."

Victoria tightened her jaw and said nothing to that. Bella was beginning to feel like she might have a victory.

"You hear that, my gallant wolf Sir Reginald," Bella cried out to where the wolf was waiting for her, head tipped to the side. He came here at the same time each day, with or without his pack. He would stay for a couple of minutes, listen to Bella, and then leave.

Bella wondered why that was, and she would not be surprised if he was an enchanted animal of some sort. Her life already had the makings of a fairy tale story.

He yipped up at her, taking well to her naming of him. "I might be free soon." She smiled gleefully and did a twirl before she got too dizzy and had to sit down. Not eating for ten days straight had lent her to feel out of breath and tired.

But, it would soon pay off, or so she thought. However, Victoria did not come by the next day to set Bella free, but to bring up another point.

"If you do not eat you shall die, and then how shall you reunite with your husband to be? For surely your body will not last in fasting until he arrives," Victoria said, a smug look on her face because she knew she had proven a point to Bella that the princess could not refute.

Grumbling angrily, Bella reached for the loaf of bread on her tray and tore into it, at last relinquishing her tight hold on her hunger. Victoria was right as much as Bella was loathed to admit it. Bella would not last until Edward came. There was no point in starving herself otherwise.

Yet again, Bella had no upper hand on beating Victoria and her indefinite stay in this blasted castle of monsters.

She could see no way out of this pit of despair.

 **A/N: Posted this chapter a bit early than usual. Chapter five is when the romance plot kicks in and when Bella and Victoria's relationship begins to change.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter Five: All Water Under the Bridge**

Bella swore she was slowly losing her mind. The imprisonment was digging in under her skin, making her itch, turning her mind hyperactive on thoughts she should not be having. Other princesses might be content in staying put, in making a tapestry even, but Bella was not that type of princess. She had learned to fight before she had learned to speak politely. She had learned to ride horses before she had learned how to dance. She hated impassivity. She wanted action.

Lord forgive her, she was almost craving Victoria's company now because she was dreadfully bored. There was only so much reading and staring out windows one could do. She found the vampryess a sight for sore eyes and enjoyed feasting upon her good looks with dreary and resigned eyes.

Bella began to wander the castle, looking for an excuse to run into the red haired woman but she remained elusive, even when Bella did her best to rage and destroy the furniture there. She would kick over chairs, knock books off shelves and rip down paintings. But no matter what work she did, she would turn around and find them back in place. It was maddening. It was infuriating. And Bella was powerless to do anything about it.

And then one day she stumbled into a secret room, all the way up on the top most floor, hidden behind closed doors. It was a garden of sorts. Full of plants brimming with life. And Bella wondered what they were here for, for surely vampryes did not eat so all these herbs served no purpose. Bella gazed upon them, inhaling their wonderful scents and bent over to touch a vivid rose that was so big and beautiful. Slender fingers outstretched she reached for it, but before she could so much as touch it an angry voice snarled out at her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Bella was so startled she lept back and cut her finger on a thorn. She barely had time to register the pain when Victoria was in front of her in big angry strides. She looked furious. "What are you doing here in my garden?!"

This was Victoria's place? Who knew the vamprye had a penchant for gardening. And she was highly defensive of it, given the barely concealed trembling of her body. Of the shaking going through it. And the way her eyes flashed like hot iron. "I stumbled upon here," Bella said as evenly as she could. She did not want Victoria launching herself at her. Bella had intentions on making it out alive from this dreaded castle.

"You do not get to come here. This is off limits!" Victoria's growl cut off midway as her nostrils twitched. Her eyes narrowed in on Bella's hand and with quick motions she wretched her hand up. Bella let out a little hiss of pain at the rough touch.

"Would you care to be more gentle?" she cried out, trying to pull free but knowing it would be futile. Victoria's grip was like iron and it hurt more than the simple cut. Yet, the vampyre for all her good hearing could not hear Bella's words. She kept on staring at Bella's finger, at the tiny red drop there as if it held all the secrets to life.

"Victoria?" Bella questioned hesitantly, unsure as what to do next. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and it only seemed to draw Victoria closer to Bella, until there was barely a breath between them. Now Bella was getting really worried. Was she in danger? Would the vamprye suck her dry?

Her throat bobbed as she swallowed nervously, uncertain as to what to do next. Victoria did nothing except stare, her gaze intensely focused. It seemed like she was fighting an internal battle.

The vampire was utterly immobilized. Entranced, by Bella's blood. Suddenly Bella had an idea. An idea that was unsavory and dangerous but that might just work. She needed it to work. She was going to lose her mind otherwise.

She would use her blood to draw Victoria away from her senses. To distract her. And then she would make her bid for freedom, finally. She could bleed herself and then place the blood somewhere to lead Victoria on an incorrect trail before heading out in the utter other direction. Victoria would not notice Bella's disappearance until Bella was hopefully, long and truly gone.

But first, she would need to confirm some facts for her own satisfaction.

At long last the vamprye pulled herself free of what ever inner turmoil was going on inside her and dropped Bella's hand as if it singed her, offended her personally. She took two trembling steps back and pressed a hand to her nose to stifle the scent of Bella from her. "You need to depart. Hastily!" and Bella did not think to question that, simply did as asked.

As she left she noticed Victoria stagger over to the balcony window for fresh air.

Bella wondered if all human blood affected vampryes like this. Or if it was only Victoria that was affected by human blood in such a manner. Bella hurried off to her bedchambers to scheme up yet another plan for her escape.

This one would take careful timing and placement. And that became difficult when it quickly dawned on Bella that Victoria was keeping her distance around her. This must be a resultant of the blood incident in the garden and it frustrated Bella. How else was she to get close enough to Victoria to test out her thesis on Victoria becoming drawn and distracted by Bella's blood. The princess knew this was a deadly game she was playing. The vampyress could just as easily dispatch Bella if she lost control of herself. But Bella was becoming increasingly desperate for freedom, for seeing her betrothed and for reuniting with her family.

She felt like a madwoman possessed to achieve her goals. And she knew if she kept her cross around her neck it would offer her some protection from the vamprye as they reputedly did not like crosses. With no time to spare, she set her little experiment into motion. Using the fish knife she had stolen from the kitchens in the prior days, she sliced the palm of her hand open.

The sting was mighty and she got a bit dizzy looking at all that blood but she clenched her hand tight, hid her knife back in her drawer and exited into the hall, intent on seeking out Victoria. She needed to know how much blood would keep the vamprye transfixed for a long enough window of time for Bella to disappear. She was going to smear it on a nearby pillar and then watch from the distance on how long Victoria stood there. She did not get that far.

As the blood dribbled from her palm, crimson red on pale white, Bella hurried on, hoping the cut was not too deep for it to heal. She had not taken more than twenty paces when she suddenly found herself whirled against the flagstones in a burst of cold air.

The gasp hitched in her throat and she found herself staring into the blackened eyes of Victoria. Bella has never seen such dark eyes, so big that the pupil is eaten up. So intense that Bella feels drawn towards them even as they spell her doom.

She froze, heart thumping in her chest like a caged animal. Victoria had one hand pinned by Bella's head, body angled towards her, trapping her in, other hand holding her bleeding hand in a vice like grip.

Mesmerized, Victoria lifted the bleeding hand up closer to her face and Bella worried, will she become supper? Will this be the end? Or will this work? Will Victoria be distracted enough before she snaps back to reality that Bella can exploit this weakness of hers? Victoria's tongue flicks against plump lips, eyes lidded, nostrils flaring with each intake, as if she can't get enough of the smell of Bella's blood.

A small whimper exits Bella's throat but it's the most she can do, suddenly too scared and entranced by Victoria's near idolization of her crimson life force to do anything. Why had she thought this would be a good idea? It was not. If the monster lost control than it was over for her. Bella should have simply drained a bucket of her own blood and left it to Victoria's devices.

She is filled with instantaneous regret and wishes she could change things, but it is too late for that.

Slowly, almost as if afraid, as if trying to fight something that quickly buckles under her sheer desire, Victoria lays her lips against the blood streaming from the cut. She lets out a moan, opening her mouth, letting her tongue roam freely. The taste of this blood, so rich and heady. She lets out another moan before she can stop it, lost to the sensations of the sweet dance on her taste buds. She laps everything up dutifully, Bella's fingers clenching and unclenching at each ministration. Victoria's tongue is wicked and it does something to Bella's stomach, sends electricity shooting down her arm and to it.

Victoria follows the deep cut, all the way up to the tip of Bella's middle finger, flicking off the last drop of blood there. Bella's hand is no longer bleeding, clean of blood but wet with vampyre saliva that tingles against her skin. Victoria does not let go, instead lowering the hand but twining her own fingers with it, cold against hot.

"V-victoria, what are you doing?" Bella asks in a whisper, fearing for her own safety. The vampyress's face is dark, eyes glazed over with hunger and a look that stops and starts Bella's heart. She's only ever seen it on men's faces towards her when they have less than pure intentions. It is lust.

Victoria nears and Bella shrinks under her, trying to become one with the wall. "Victoria, stop. James has forbidden you from biting me." Bella's voice wavers and she wishes she was stronger, wishes she had the strength to wretch herself free and fight this demon latching onto her.

But she is human and her free hand goes to beat upon Victoria's shoulder, doing nothing to the vampyress, her fist's blows like water down a duck's back. Victoria's other hand comes up, cranes Bella's neck up as her hips press against the princess's. Her dark red eyes follow the vein running through the smooth neck and Bella knows her frightened pulse will likely be very visible and only tempt the monster more. She wills herself to calm down but how can she when she is about to be bitten and drained of life?

"Victoria, you cannot kill me! Stop it!" she cries out, hoping her words will register with the redhead. But Victoria's lips are already on Bella's neck, brushing gently and among her fear another reaction registers with Bella: arousal.

She cannot fathom her body's own reaction. She is betrayed by it. Why does she feel this way when Victoria is about to harm her? But something deep in her body tells her that will not happen, that if Victoria had intended to, it would already have already been over before she knew it. Victoria's motions are slow, tentative and her lips come down in a kiss on Bella's neck right over her jugular. There is no pinprick of teeth, just the wet administration of a tongue all the way up the underside of Bella's jaw. And now Bella is trembling not out of fear but for another reason. Anticipation.

Her free hand curls around Victoria's shoulder, relaxing and smoothing the material of her shirt there before it trails up to Victoria's locks. They are thick and silky and Bella cannot help herself from threading her fingers there. To pull Victoria's head away, she assures herself except it does not happen. Not yet. Victoria kisses down Bella's collarbone, down to where her cross is. It has no affect on her except that it hangs in the way of Bella's skin. She growls in frustration and that only makes the burn inside Bella stronger.

She finds herself shaking now, needing to hold onto Victoria to stay up despite wanting her far away. The hold on her left hand has loosened and she lets it wrap around Victoria's waist. She no longer knows what she wants. Prior she had been afraid of her fate at Victoria's fangs, but now she is oddly sure that the woman will not hurt her. Victoria has other ideas on her mind. Designs that Bella does not comprehend the vampryess should have of her, especially since they do not get along.

Perhaps blood lust and lust are linked together? Either way, Bella has a hard time deciding what to do since these ministrations feel so heavenly. A small groan slips out her lips and it makes Victoria's head jerk up. She cocks her head, intrigued by Bella's sound before burying her lips in Bella's neck and sucking hard on the pale skin there. Bella has to try hard to not let her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Victoria once more jerks her head up when Bella unwillingly lets a groan out of her mouth. This time, she nears their faces, her breath cold yet so delicious smelling on Bella's lips.

It is when Bella sees Victoria's eyes dip to her lips that reality jars her abruptly. What is this behavior she is conducting? It is foul! And not like herself!

She has laid herself nearly bare at the monster's behest. Her eyes flare open and she gasps loudly, a noise that startles Victoria. She pulls away, enough that Bella can maneuver out if she so wishes. Victoria's eyes remain dark and her speech redacted.

Bella feels shame and guilt flood her. She had fallen under the monster's spell. Had almost...had almost shared passion with her! Bella is a mess. She cannot stand to be here any longer. To be next to Victoria.

Bella runs, for she knows not what else to do. She runs and locks herself into her room, pacing by her bed, clenching her hurt hand and unmarred hand touching the spot on her neck where Victoria's sweet caresses lay. Her heart thumps and her stomach churns as the spot between her legs burns.

This is wrong. Wrong in so many measures.

Her body should not have reacted the way it did, yet it had. This could not be because Bella felt some sort of affection for the vampryess. Why would she? Victoria had been nothing but rude to her, had done nothing but hold her against her will here. She was Bella's enemy and despite her dashing good looks, she was evil. She was planning to hurt Edward's family.

It simply had to be because Bella's body had not had human contact in a long while. That was why her body had greedily latched onto what Victoria offered. Yes, that had to be it. Yet, even as Bella concluded this, her mind and soul and body revolted against the idea.

 _Tis not the case,_ they told her in unison. Victoria's motions and touches had felt so very welcome. So very right in a life that had gone so very wrong. Bella had wanted them, had welcomed them. A part inside of her, a part very deeply buried and just now struggling awake, told her there was some secret connection between her and Victoria. A connection she needed to explore.

Bella could not have that. She shook her head. She loved Edward. And only him.

With a cry of despair Bella threw herself onto her bed. Her hands were shaking and she felt lost and confused. As she glanced down at her hand she saw that it was all healed. No scar left behind. Almost as if Victoria's mouth was magic.

Bella briefly wondered where else that mouth could go and what else it could do that would feel like magic as well. As soon as that thought crossed her mind she banished it with despair growing in her chest. She got to her knees and bent her head down, clutching the cross around her neck. The cross that could not harm Victoria.

She chanted prayer after prayer under her breath, begging for God's forgiveness. For Edward's forgiveness. Asking God to give her the strength to resist Victoria. She stayed like that even as her knees cried in protest, even as the sun dipped behind the horizon and sister moon came out.

She was only paused when Victoria barged into her room, disregarding the lock on the door. "We need to talk," she said gruffly, eyes trained to the left of Bella's face.

"I think not after you conducted yourself like a heathen. Barging into my room, pining me against the wall and thrusting your foul mouth on me."

"I did not mean to," Victoria grit out behind clenched teeth.

"And I do not mean to listen. I am in the middle of prayer, or does that not mean anything to you barbarians?"

"Praying to God will not lessen your sin," Victoria scoffed sharply and this caused Bella to whirl to her feet, fuming, because an insecurity was touched upon. She feared that indeed God would not forgive her for her indiscretions towards the holy union of her love for Edward.

"And what would you know about God?"

"I know enough of him that his symbols do not hurt me. That he listens to my prayers as he does yours."

"And how would you know that?"

"The cross on your neck will do me no harm. As neither would walking into a church. It only hurts those who do evil. And I came...close to almost losing my immunity to such things," Victoria said, and her tone softened here. It almost sounds like she might apologize genuinely. She walked a little to Bella's window, gazing out into the night sky. "To drink human blood turns us to evil. Forcefully gained blood, of course, especially if the taking of it kills the gifter. If it is given mutually than it is fine. And those who drink human blood are marked with red eyes. Those who do not, have golden eyes, for they feast on animal blood and other substitutes."

Bella is wary of Victoria's presence. Ever since the incident earlier in the day, she cannot trust the woman to behave. And neither can she trust her own body. Her neck tingles where Victoria's lips set upon it and she hates how her body cannot be disgusted by such a caress. "Why are you telling me this?" Bella barks out and stands on the other side of her bed to give her space.

"Because, I suppose, I want to explain to you that...that your blood has an odd draw on me. You see, vampryes are naturally inclined towards blood. The blood lust at first is practically insatiable and uncontrollable. But with time and expertise and guidance, it can be controlled, can be dampened, until it barely scratches the mind. It becomes only a necessity not a desire and so any kind of blood is right for consumption. I have not desired blood in the way I do yours in a long time." Victoria paused here, taking in a breath she did not need to continue.

Bella felt her stomach clench. Victoria was attracted to her blood? Was that not dangerous? Why would James put her in her care then, when Victoria was unstable?

"And what does that mean for me?" burst out of Bella before she could contain herself.

"It means that I need to control myself better when I am around you. Typically it is not a tremendous effort. I simply do not affect breathing around you and thus do not draw in your scent. But when you bleed...than it becomes difficult. Much more." Victoria swiveled on her heel and the motion startled Bella who had not been expecting it. The vampryess was looking directly at her, eyes somber and face lacking that arrogance for once. "I did not mean to scare you today. To lay my hands and mouth on you in such a vulgar manner. I hope you can forgive my trespasses."

Victoria was apologizing to Bella. It was a momentous moment. One that Bella would let run its course for as long as it could. "You owe me," she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Say the word and it shall be yours. Everything and anything, bar your freedom."

Bella was not stupid enough to ask for her freedom. She knew it would not be an option. Instead she wanted, "that garden upstairs. I want access to it." For the few minutes she could be up there, it had calmed her. Had made her forget she was trapped in a gloomy castle with the undead. And she knew it had some value to Victoria which would make it all the sweeter when Bella could access it for it would irk the monster to see her there.

"No," Victoria's answer was swift and sharp, like a beheading.

"Then I shall inform James of your lapse in control."

That lent a stormy look to Victoria's face. "You would not!" she thundered and Bella would have flinched if she did not have the upper hand.

"I would. Now, shall you give me access to that garden, or will James have to deal with you?"

Victoria very much looked like she would love to say no once more but she bit her tongue. "Fine," said with venom and hatred.

"I am pleased. Consider your indiscretion forgotten," Bella hummed, pleased she had gotten one on Victoria. The vampryess stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut so strongly that it splintered in half.

"Great." Now how would Bella seek privacy?

Sighing, and feeling emotionally exhausted, she decided to head to an early bed time. Yet, despite forcing her eyes shut it would be hours before she could drift off into the sweet embrace of sleep for her mind could not stop replaying the incident with Victoria. With her lips so soft and smooth and chill on Bella's skin.

And neither could Bella escape her in her dreams for they were filled with the red haired beauty and Bella woke up riddled with guilt and took to prayer to help ease her of this internal pain. She blamed the monster's vile nature on her weak resistance. Even the weather mirrored the princess's sour mood. Wild winds and snow whipped through the air, making the trees bend and shake and covering the world in white.

Bella would hate to go outside in such weather and she was grateful for her shelter in this castle. She spent the whole day in her room, trying everything in her power to not think about Victoria and what had transpired between them but it was nearly impossible so she got dressed in a simple dress and made her way up to the garden.

Inside she found Victoria working on some plants. She jerked up when she heard Bella come in. She looked guilty and shamefaced and she still had a hard time looking right into Bella's face. There was dirt on her normally pristine white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to give her hands some freedom. They stood there a moment, unsure what to do or speak next. Bella had been trying to avoid the vampryess, to forget her for the day but it seemed even the garden would not help with that. So, Bella took a deep breath, deciding she needed to be the bigger person here. "I did not know you enjoying gardening."

"I do," Victoria answered, glad to be given something to say that would lessen the tension between them. "It calms me. Or it did. But I suppose with you here you will ruin even what little peace I can have."

Bella smiled at Victoria's bitterness. "This is justice for you trying to sully a lady yesterday." She paced a bit closer to one of the flower beds, wary of her distance to Victoria at all times. Her body stayed strangely on edge and even though the flowers had helped before they did not do their job now that the vampryess was here.

The tulips were beautiful. How was it possible for such beings to be alive even when such weather howled like a hungry beast outside?

"I did not mean to do it. Your blood drew me to you. I could not contain myself. And I am mollified by my own actions."

Bella could not get enough of this, of Victoria's usually arrogant nature tossed to the side as she had to beg for forgiveness, to admit to her faults. "Does it seem like a lowly little human like me made quite an impact on you?"

"Do quit that. I will not deride myself further for your amusement," Victoria said with tight lips. She turned her back on Bella and went back to gardening, pulling weeds out with delicate hands. She really treasured her plants.

Bella watched her back, unable to keep her eyes off of her. She was more in tune to Victoria now whether she desired it or not. The way her shoulder blades shifted under her tight shirt, the way a serene expression took home on her face.

She looked happy. Bella had never seen her happy before. "Why do you like gardening so much?" she inquired. It did not seem like Victoria would answer her but after a moment's pause she did.

"It fills me with joy, simply. I love nature. The beauty of it being able to die and be reborn again."

And with that statement she had revealed so much of herself. It gave Bella something to latch onto to. "Do you wish you could die?"

Victoria sighed out, upset at herself for slipping up that much. "Immortality is not a gift but a curse." She did not say more on this and Bella did not press her. She had been trying to avoid Victoria, but had failed in that, and now that the two of them were here, Bella insanely wanted to stay more by her side. Wanted to be in her presence. Yes, she truly must be losing her mind if she wanted to be by the vampryess. She tentatively approached the woman who shot her a look.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to teach me how to care for plants. I do not know how to do so."

"A princess digging in the dirt? My, how the crown has fallen from your head," Victoria chuckled but could not do anything to hide the panic in her eyes.

"I am serious. There is not much else to do here."

Victoria's lips twisted up. "Do you not fear me? I told you that your scent has an unnatural draw to me. I could hurt you."

"But you did not last time. You did not bite me." And yes, that was a concept that did not make sense in Bella's head. The vampryess had Bella against the wall, had her at her mercy and she did not drink her blood, merely kissed her. And if Bella had not interrupted them then Victoria would have pressed a kiss upon Bella's lips as well.

"I already told you that your blood-"

"But that does not explain your tender touches," Bella's eyes are insistent on Victoria, digging for an answer. "I need to know why that was."

"It was a mistake. I was lulling you into compliance and safety so I could drink from you," Victoria said quickly, rising to her feet and dusting her hands off.

"That does not seem-"

"That is the only answer you shall receive," Victoria said with finality and stormed out of the room.

Victoria was not telling Bella something and Bella did not know if to continue upon the path of finding it out. She might discover something that would change their relationship irrevocably.

Dissatisfied Bella sat among the flowers and touched their pretty petals until she felt a semblance of peace return to her tortured soul.

The storm raged outside for three days straight, much like a storm raged inside of her heart and soul. Each day she spent a quarter of praying for forgiveness and forcing herself to think about Edward. Lately her thoughts on him had been lacking and it frightened her to realize that. So she thought back on his crooked smile, on his slender and tall build, on his hair swept to the side. She thought of all the good times they had shared. Of the delicate kisses under the trees, of the walks by the pond or in the park. Of heated promises to come once they had consumed their love.

But even as she thought of him she grew frustrated. Where was he? Why was he taking so long to be found? Surely if news spread that his wife to be had been stolen away he should be looking for her. He should be riding here on his way to help her. She was doing everything in her power to escape but she was no match for the vamrpyes holding her here.

Her memories of him was wavering as was her patience. His face was a blur in some of them and she could not find his face no matter how hard she tried.

This was all so vexing! And it was that damned vampryess's fault. If she had not laid lips on her, it would be easier to think of Edward. If she had not been so good at catching Bella than it would be easier to be with Edward.

Bella needed to stop thinking about all this but it was hard to do so when even her good wolf friend was not outside the window to distract her. She wondered how he was faring in this bitter weather.

On the fourth day there was a break in the storm and when Bella peered outside the window she saw that the river by the castle had frozen over. It was another escape route that was open to Bella and she did not think much on using it, simply packed up some cloaks, the remains of a secret stash of food in her room and headed out. Ever since the incident between her and Victoria, the vampryess was giving her a lot of space. This would bond well for Bella's umpteenth escape attempt.

The snow crunched underfoot and some of it got into her shoes, freezing her toes. Outside it was frightfully cold and Bella pushed past the frozen brambles and brush as she neared the iced over river. once she got to it's banks, she tested her weight on the ice. It only creaked lightly but it held her up. Still, it would do good to be careful and she took measured steps as she edged further out onto the river, holding her arms out for balance. Progress was slow and the river wide but soon she began to get closer to the middle of it.

Perhaps this would be the attempt that would finally be successful. Bella held her hopeful breath captive.

suddenly she heard a loud groan and creak and she froze, afraid to even look down. But she had to assess the situation. The ice under her was spider-webbed. The ice out in the middle wasn't strong enough to hold her up. She had to go back. But she needed to move slowly. Painfully slowly she shuffled one foot back and then the other, the cracks following after her.

She quickly muttered out some prayers to the skies above. God willing she could do this. As she shifted the bag on her back, one of the oranges she had stashed away fell out.

Bella could only watch as it fell down and broke through the ice. The cracks spread lightning fast and the ice under Bella gave way.

She screamed out as water closed over her head and sucked her down. She struggled against the element but it was in vain.

There was only darkness and cold and Bella was sinking in deeper and deeper and she clawed at the water around her as her lungs begged for air, as she begged for salvation. The cloak heavy with water only sunk down more and the light above her that signaled freedom only began to grow smaller and dimmer. Her eyes slipped closed and she felt frustration and despair grow in her chest. She had only ever wanted to be with Edward. She had only ever wanted to go home.

Her eyes dropped closed as she resigned herself to a fate too early when suddenly something was grabbing her, pulling her up with powerful strokes.

Her eyes opened and she could make out the vivid red of the thing pulling her up before her head hit the surface and she was gasping for air. The hold on her neck did not loosen as she coughed and spat out water and allowed it to touch her. Bewildered and confused she allowed herself to be retrieved from the frigid water into a frigid hold as the landscape whipped around her.

She found herself dripping in her bedroom, all over the carpet, her legs too weak to support her. So she sat to the floor, coughing and sputtering still.

"What were you thinking!" hollered a voice above her. Victoria was next to her, drenched like a rat and furious. "Did you have a desire to meet your Maker so early on?"

Bella had no response to that, except to cough and shake her head. She was trembling with cold and fear and shock.

"The stupidity of humans never ceases to amaze me!" Victoria spat before searching through Bella's drawers for a change of clothes. "Quick, put this on. We must get you next to a fire so you do not catch a cold." Bella took the articles of clothing with shaking fingers and made a feeble attempt to put them on. Her limbs felt slow and tired. Victoria lost patience for it.

"Do you not know how to dress yourself? Must I baby you?" but even as she said this with disdain she helped Bella up to her feet and using her super speed, undid the dress and put a new one on Bella who trembled from cold the whole time.

Then, Victoria roughly pulled her to the fireplace in the bedroom and working quickly, got it into a raging inferno. Bella sat in front of it, blanket wrapped over her shoulders as Victoria fretted over her. "Stay here, I'll bring you some warm tea."

All Bella could do was nod her head as she stared into the bright flames. She could feel her skin pink from how close she was to the heat but she wanted it, because maybe then it could disrupt the fingers of cold water that still clung to her. Victoria returned shortly afterwards with a cup of hot tea. Bella held it in her hands, taking small sips so as not to scald her tongue.

She could feel Victoria watching her, assessing her. At last she let out a long sigh. "Perhaps now you will think twice about your escape attempts. You could have died had my senses not been sharper."

At this Bella nodded her head, suddenly overwhelmed with how close she had come to losing her life. To her horror tears streamed from her eyes. "I...I did not mean to. I did not mean for it..." she hiccuped and sobbed and Victoria awkwardly stood around, not sure how to deal with this.

"Do not fret. You are still alive," she tried unhelpfully and knelt down by Bella, running a soothing hand down her back. Bella threw herself into Victoria's cold arms, hugging her tight. Victoria let out a slightly choked sound at this action and stiffened up. "I was so scared! I truly thought my world was over!"

"You are safe now," Victoria said, patting Bella on the head and feeling entirely out of her element.

"Please, do not leave me." Bella was not in her right mind but she could not be alone right now.

And said in such a pleading tone of voice, Victoria could not deny her. She lifted Bella up and gently placed her on the bed, tucking her in. she was warmer now and her skin and hair had dried some.

"Try to get your rest. And I shall sit by your side as you slumber."

Bella nodded her head, and despite the fact that Victoria was a monster and kept her trapped in this castle, and was drawn to her blood unnaturally, Bella trusted her in this moment.

She closed her eyes and let sleep take her, the image of Victoria sitting perched at the end of her bed the last thing she saw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter Six: Things Take a Turn for the More Complex**

 _A/N: Decided that every third chapter will be from Victoria's pov._

Matters were getting out of hand.

And Victoria felt helpless to control them.

The biggest issue was the blood. It was always the damned blood. Isabella's blood had an unnatural hold over the vampryess and it had lead to her almost slipping up and not draining the princess of blood...but to nearly be intimate with her. And that frightened Victoria more than if she had wanted to kill the princess did.

It was inconceivable for her to desire the human in such a way. Vampryes did not and could not mate with humans. Such a pairing would kill the weaker species. Yet, Victoria's body seemed to think she was in the wrong and that she most certainly felt something warm towards the human. Something viable.

Victoria would shake her head and try to push her thoughts far from Isabella, but her body craved the human. And it was not the blood. While it was sweet and heady and drew Victoria under it's spell, she wanted something more substantial from the princess. Her flesh.

She had never felt such an infatuation like this before and it terrified her. Her cold, dead heart, beating for some lowly human. Victoria desperately wanted to ask someone about this, but who? James, her only friend and confidant, was long gone and she did not dare expose her weakness to the vampryes in this village. They would gossip about her.

Her only hope was the books in the library that James had cataloged and collected about vampryes all over the world. But those too proved to not provide answers of sound mind.

The closest thing that Victoria could find was the soulmate bond and even that was vague, for not many experienced it. What it entailed was that two vampryes would fall deeply and madly in love with each other, to the point that their souls almost became one. And they would be able to feel the other's emotions. Yet, if one died than the other would soon follow because they could not live without each other.

Victoria highly doubted this was what applied to her, but nothing else came close to describing this myriad of emotions she felt deep within herself. Still, she would keep looking for what ailed her and find a solution to it.

In the meantime, she would stay far from the princess so she would not be tempted again. That proved a harder ordeal to keep up for the princess had access to her inner most sanctum- the garden. And her scent permeated the air, taunting Victoria with it's delicious nature.

Unfavorably, the princess had a knack for getting into trouble. This time, the trouble was more grave than usual. She had gone off and almost drowned herself in the river once the ice had collapsed under her.

Had it not been for a mysterious and almost prophetic bubbling sense of panic in Victoria's chest that prompted her to a quick search of where Isabella's scent lead, the princess would have met her doom. And even now her fate was not certain, for she shivered with fever.

"This is what being stupid rewards you," Victoria hissed none too kindly as she felt up the princess's steaming forehead. She was curled up under her covers, her hair a matted mess as she coughed weakly. She did not even have a snappy response to Victoria as she normally did. It worried Victoria. She knew how deadly fevers were to humans because of how weak and frail they were. She would need to seek out for a doctor to help her.

"I hope this has taught you a lesson about foolishness," she added before she left the room and went to seek out one of the vamprye staff working here. They kept out of the way of the princess on James's instructions. He did not want to expose Isabella to too many vampryes so as not to hurt her mental state. But Victoria knew there was few that could truly keep the insufferable and stubborn human down. With the exception of this fever that Victoria needed cured or else their one advantage in the war would be destroyed.

"Clarence, go fetch the human doctor down in the village and tell him to make haste when bringing all his best supplies. Princess Isabella has been wrought by fever and she needs medical attention." She handed him a stack of gold coins into his tiny child hands.

"Will do mistress Victoria. I shall send him up as soon as I have word with him." And then using his vamprye speed, rushed off. The rest of the children that cleaned the castle, stood in a circle looking worriedly. Despite not knowing the princess or talking to her, they found her delightful and soothing to have around for they had never been so close to a human before. Thus, they were worried for her.

"Will she be alright?" asked one boy who had grime on his tiny face from cleaning out the fireplaces.

"Does she need something warm to eat? Or something cool to drink?" asked a girl with big frightened eyes.

"Do not concern yourself with her, children. I will take care of her and make sure she recovers." And Victoria swiveled on her heel to check up on the human once more. She found the human still shivering away pitifully under her sweaty blankets.

"How are you faring?" Victoria asked in a soft voice, feeling something like fear claw at her chest. Fear, she reasoned that was only because she did not want to lose an important asset to James and not because she cared for this human at all.

"Terribly," Isabella admitted.

"I have sent for a doctor. He shall be up shortly to help you."

The princess nodded her head and coughed. "Can-can you tell me a story? To keep my mind off my illness?"

"What are you? A child that you require tales of fantasy?" Victoria sneered lightly.

"Tis boring to lay here all day wracked with fever."

"And whose fault is that? Yours," Victoria said but obliged and sat on the edge of Isabella's bed. What story could she even tell the princess? She knew none, only those of her life.

Maybe she could tell the princess a story of vampryes, of the struggles they went through. She would make sure to change some names around so it wouldn't be obvious.

"A long time ago, there was a young girl. A girl born into poverty. Tis was nothing new, for many are born with poverty lining their bones and few are born to riches. And just like most poor children, her life was wrought with troubles. Never having enough to eat, never being warm enough, never being rested and well cared for. Still, this girl had dreams of becoming rich. Of living in comfort where the roof did not leak, where the wind did not howl through the cracked windows and where disease and dirt did not wait around every corner.

"But to change her station of life was not an easy feat. Once she became old enough, she used her pretty assets to trade money for pleasures of the bed," Victoria stopped here, glancing at Isabella superstitiously from the corner of her eye to make sure there was no judgment upon her face. There was none, shockingly.

"And what happened next?" the princess prompted.

"She made more money this way, but she also contracted some illness that was slowly killing her. She didn't want to die, not before she saw her dream come true. She begged to God above to spare her, to let her live a little more. And he did, but in a twisted manner. One night, as she lay wracked with pain, a beast visited her at night." Here Victoria's voice became flatter, in a manner she could not remedy.

"He saw her in pain and decided to help her. He had been one of her prior customers and had fallen in love with her looks and he couldn't bare to have her die. So he gave her the gift of immortality. It was not a gift without barbs.

"She no longer was dying for she was dead. The man informed her that she was gifted with senses as sharp as an animals but that she would need to sustain herself on blood to survive. Yet, so crazed she was by this transformation that she ended up killing her own savior. And then her family afterward, draining them of their own blood.

"For many years she was not aware of her own crimes because her mind needed time to clear. And she needed guidance but no one could offer her any, so when she regained her sensibilities she was horrified by what she had done.

"She tried to take her own life but knew not how. So, left bitter and angry at the world and herself, she traveled, seeking who knows what. Along the way she met many vampyres, some whose loss of life prompted her into rage and vengeance," Victoria stopped here to draw a breath.

"And did you find what it was you were looking for?" Isabella asked.

Victoria frowned. "Who mentioned this was about me?"

The princess saw right through it. "You think you must be clever, but I know this story was about you and your past."

It was on the tip of Victoria's tongue to deny it but the princess beat her to it, covering the back of Victoria's hand with her feverish one. "I do not mind hearing about your past. I enjoy learning more about you."

Victoria shook her head, flabbergasted. Why would the princess care for her? "You are delusional with fever. If you heard this story when of sound mind, it would not tug against your heart strings for I know you despise me for keeping you here."

The princess softly shook her head. "Not true. Yes, I despise my current situation but I do not...dislike you as ardently as before."

"Why?" was all Victoria could get out as her heart tugged hopefully. Hopefully for what? She did not know, except that her feelings were becoming even more foolish and were slowly overwhelming her. She needed to put a stop to this, needed to distance herself from the human but all her other previous methods had not panned out viably and had only lead to a lack of supervision on Isabella that had almost lead to her drowning.

"You have grown on me. And I do understand your species plight. I just wish I did not have to be caught in the middle of it. I just want to live my happy life with my husband."

"With your husband who is a killer?" Victoria could not help the bitterness seeping into her voice. How could the princess still wish to see him, could still carry love for him if he was leaving her to rot in this castle? Human bonds astounded and confused Victoria.

The princess did not say anything here for once and shifted her eyes away in shame. Victoria felt bad for making the princess feel terribly but she would not apologize for it. The sooner the princess came to terms about her husband's legacy, the better it would for her to leave him.

He did not deserve her. She should be married to someone kinder. Someone who would drop everything to come to her rescue. Yet, he was not doing that, so clearly he did not care for her the way he should.

A timid knock came at the door which meant it must be the doctor. Victoria rose and let him enter. He was a man of small and rotund stature. "Tell me, what occurred? How long has she been ill for?" he asked as he entered the room.

Victoria filled him on the details before she left the room to give him some privacy, standing outside to make sure no foul play was committed, that the princess would not get the foolish idea to beg the doctor to take her out of the castle.

Half an hour later he came out, bringing with him the smell of freshly spilled blood. He must have bled her to try and get the illness out. "Keep her hydrated and warm and if her fever gets worse call me once more."

"Will do," Victoria nodded her head stiffly and swallowed thickly. The princess's blood was calling to her again and she had to shake her head to clear it. She let the doctor out of the castle and once he had departed, she made sure to go on a run in the woods behind her castle. She had to free her nose of the princess's blood smell but no matter how far she ran or how much cold air she inhaled, the scent lingered in her nose and only roused warm feelings in her lower abdomen.

This would not do. Instead of her feelings towards the princess fading they were getting stronger and Victoria began to feel helpless on the matter. She wanted to cave and ask someone on what to do with this but she didn't, because she didn't know who to trust with this information. She couldn't tell James because she didn't want to interfere with their plans.

So, she grit her fangs and decided to bear it as best she could.

* * *

Thankfully, the princess's fever broke after three days time and she was able to get out of the bed and eat more solid foods. Her limbs were shaky and her pallor pale and for some reason Victoria strangely felt like coddling her. It was an insane reasoning- not reasoning at all, in actuality, but pure madness.

She had been cooped up too long with the princess and it was beginning to affect her, to make her act favorably towards her out of loneliness and lack of anything else to pursue. But whereas the princess could not leave, Victoria could and so instructing the children on the staff to keep a hidden eye and ear on the princess at all times to guard against her escaping or lapsing into illness once more, Victoria went on a trek to some mountains not too far from the castle.

Solitude would do her good. It would cleanse her mind and her soul.

Because the cold did not bother her, she was able to traverse the snowy peaks with only her trousers and billowy shirt on. She relished in the harsh winds, strong enough to knock a mortal off of their feet. Relished in the cool streams she waded through, in the sharp scent of cold, and in the hunt as she took to seeking out small prey to suck the life force from. She meditated a lot, trying to make her mind blank, to dispose of the ache in her chest.

But she found that the week away from the castle did nothing to her except exacerbate the longing she felt for Isabella. She missed her. Her scent, her smile, her annoying and stubborn behavior. And so when the week was up, she traveled back to the castle, dragging her feet and upset at her failures to achieve peace from this princess born madness. It seemed in an ironic twist of fate, when the princess had been kidnapped, Victoria had been kidnapped as well.

"Mistress Victoria, you are back!" exclaimed the vamprye child with a gap tooth. "How fared your travels?"

"Any news on the princess," she plowed right through the substance that weighed most heavily on her mind.

"She is well, but a bit subdued, almost sad. She will be delighted to know you are back."

How striking. "Did she make an attempt of egress?"

"She did not."

That was even more striking. Why had the princess not taken the chance to escape when she could? It perplexed and boggled Victoria's mind.

Following the scent trail, it lead to Victoria's garden. The human had annoyingly inserted her unwelcome presence into Victoria's sanctum and there was nothing the vampryess could do about it now except weather the human's pestering whims.

The princess did not seem to notice that the vampryess had arrived, humming softly to herself as she watered the flowers. Victoria stood silently, watching the gentle curve of Isabella's neck, of the long strands of hair as they fell, and those shapely and pristine nails clutching the pot of water.

She felt herself mesmerized by the sight of her at the same time she was mellowed by it. She was so deeply entranced by the princess's visage, drinking it in like she was starved for blood, her very soul aching for it, that she did not notice her turn around until a loud startled gasp left the princess's pink lips and the pot slipped from her hand.

Snapping to quickly, Victoria used her speed to catch the pot an inch off of the ground where it would have shattered. She stood up, the object in her hand and with this new height, she was nearly level with the princess's face.

"You startled me," Isabella said, hand over her racing heart.

"I did not mean to do so." She handed the pot over to Isabella, some of the water having spilled in it's sojourn down. The princess took the pot and their fingers brushed on it, making Victoria intake a sharp breath as if she had been stung by the kiss of silver. They stood standing there until Victoria had the presence of mind to break the heated eye lock. "You are taking care of my garden."

"Yes," Isabella nodded her head and turned back to watering the plants. "You were gone for long and it would not be becoming to let such beauty rot."

This would have been the perfect opportunity to ask why she had not escaped but the questions could not pass Victoria's stiff lips.

Instead, she silently watched as the brunette finished watering. "Surely I am not as capable as you are, but I tried my best."

"You've done suitable work. Thank you for taking care of my garden. It is special to me." She brushed a thumb over a fuzzy leaf.

"Can I ask why?"

The question wasn't shy. It was a demand. Victoria spared the princess an odd look. "I said previously I wouldn't mind learning more about you."

"And why would you care? I am after all the monster who is holding you against your will."

The princess shrugged; an unladylike thing to do. "I expressed that I am merely curious. And since we have nothing more pressing to attend to, why not get to know each other better. Surely there is no harm in that."

Victoria shook her head. "Perhaps I will impart that information to you another time."

A quick flash of disappointment crossed the brunette's features. It made Victoria's heart twinge for some strange reason. She busied herself with rooting around in the dirt, pulling out some weeds the princess had missed. Silence prevailed. Still, Victoria could feel the princess burning up with questions.

"What do I smell like?"

Victoria was not expecting this question. She paused in her rooting to give Isabella a wide eyed look. "Pardon?"

"You are highly attracted to my blood; you admitted as much. So, in conclusion, what do I smell like that it draws you to me so desperately."

"Why all these inquiry's?"

"I mentioned I wanted to get to know you better and do you not think I should be entitled to knowing what I smell like as I could be in danger to you eating me?"

Victoria sighed. She did owe the princess that much. She may be a beast but she wasn't without manners. "You should not worry. I will not eat you," Victoria said softly, because it wasn't a hunger for blood her body craved but another matter entirely.

"Still, I wish to know," she pressed.

Victoria sighed heavily and plucked a rose from its stem. It was a deep red color, almost like the color of the life source that sustained Victoria. She inhaled the scent but even though it was this close to her nose, Isabella's scent was still more overpowering, crowding her nose almost painfully. She had missed it, even as it irritated her that she liked it so much. It's appeal to her had only strengthened with time.

"Your scent is powerful and more intriguing and beguiling than a garden of flowers. And it is sweeter than even the sweetest of roses," she admitted and getting up, handed the rose to Isabella whose cheeks flushed at the gesture, at the open honesty from Victoria. Victoria was laying herself bare with this admission but she found perhaps she didn't mind it as much as she thought she would.

The princess wordlessly took the flower and cradled it carefully in her hand, alternating her glance from between the flower to Victoria's face and they stood in that manner for a while, soft glances and warm tentative smiles.

* * *

Another two weeks passed in this manner. Something had changed between them. It almost seemed like the princess had contented herself on being here (though the princess had played at this before only to lull Victoria into false security before escaping and time would declare if this would be yet another of those situations) and there started an easy exchange of information between them on small things, almost irrelevant things. Such as what their favored color was, what was the funniest thing that had ever occurred to them, what were their pet peeves.

It was something pleasant and Victoria found herself looking forward to these exchanges each day. What she did not like was the unwelcome addition to her territory.

Victoria knew the damned wolves were circulating the castle. She had no clue why they were doing this when the rules of the pact clearly delineated that vampryes and wolves kept to their own lands in order to avoid conflict. She needed to have a strong word with them, especially with one wolf in particular who seemed to sit by the princess's window and stare at her from there. It infuriated her to no extent. What was the mutt planning?

She moved from the space of the window and zoomed over to him. He rose to his paws, sharp eyes on her, nose wrinkled up in disgust. In a blink of an eye he had transformed into his human state, hands in front of his crotch to show some decency to a lady and skin steaming hot in the cold air.

"You are holding a human hostage against her will." He did not start with pleasantries simply got to the main point.

"And that is none of your concern, wolf. This is vamprye business so stay out of it," she bared her teeth at him. "And stay off our property. If I catch you here, I might not send you away so nicely next time."

He gave her a dark look but knew enough to leave her be. He turned back into his wolf and trotted off. Given the stubborn look on his face she knew that he would not give up this easily. If things got bad she would speak to his pack leader. For now she hoped that he would stay away long enough.

But she should have never hoped, never trusted that mangy wolf because one day she came up to Isabella's room and smelt wolf everywhere. There was no sign of the princess.

"Sarde!" Victoria cursed. She should have foreseen this happening. The wolves had taken Isabella and it was time to get her back. In her anger she punched the wall, loosening several bricks. It took the edge off but only a little.

Squaring her shoulders, Victoria rushed to ready plans for a possible invasion of the wolf camp. And knowing she would need all the help she could get, she set about recruiting the vampryes of her town to her aid.

She wouldn't let the wolves thwart James' plans and she most certainly wouldn't let the princess get away that easily. They had been through too much for her to suddenly depart like this.

It was not the fact that the wolves had taken her that so thoroughly vexed Victoria but the fact that the princess had left after such a long period of her not attempting anything. After a period of calm in which Victoria foolishly had believed they were getting along. But it had all been a ploy.

It almost felt like betrayal and Victoria suffered that feeling down because there was no reason her frozen heart should be aching like this, like a stake had gone through it.

Steeling her nerves, she left the castle in search of Isabella, nose picking up on her floral scent right away. She only hoped she wasn't too late. There was no telling what the wolves could do to the princess. They were beasts of an even worse nature than vampryes. Despite all their efforts to be more human, they could not hide their true disposition for long.

 _A/N: Next chapter is practically done already so it should be uploaded fairly quickly. It's the longest one to date as well and sees Victoria's and Bella's relationship progress more. Right now, I would call them tentative friends._


	7. Chapter 7

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter Seven: Blood, Lust, and Dreams**

 _A/N: A different chapter was supposed to go up, but I decided additional content was needed between this chapter and the next, so here this is._

 _This takes place in between the time of the fever and before the wolves take Bella away. I didn't add Victoria's thoughts on the scenes in this chapter in her POV prior because I didn't want to spoil the plot._

 _I'm going to try and update this fic the first of every month._

Bella was beginning to lose count of how many months she had resided in James' castle by now. Was it two months? Or three? Or perhaps even more? With nothing to do, time crawled, making Bella's imprisonment feel longer than it was.

Talking to Victoria was all well and good but the vampryess was heavily reticent no matter how friendly Bella made herself. And then there was the manner of the mysterious feelings the red head brought out in her. They confounded Bella and she would be left staring at the vase that held the rose Victoria had given her when her thoughts on the vampryess got to be too much. It was a sweet and almost romantic gesture and Bella's heart throbbed each time she thought of it. She must be feeling this way because it reminded her of Edward. Of him and his romantic gestures. But fooling herself was a hard task and it was working less and less often.

The more time Bella spent with the red headed vampryess, the more she wished to know about her, the more she wished to do with her. Now that their antagonistic methods had more or less waned, Bella would seek out Victoria's presence, simply sitting next to her and reading a book, or trying to engage her in idle chatter to dig in deeper and draw more out about her past life.

It was the simple sitting next to, that drove Victoria on edge and Bella could notice the woman stiffening or warily looking on at her when she would approach. It was almost amusing and endearing the way Victoria would react. Like she did not know what to do with a placid princess who was for once not on the run. She would look at Bella from her spot, neither leaving or drawing closer. Bella knew the woman was watching her even if when she looked back, her eyes would be elsewhere, taking in the drapes, or the cool outside.

And Bella would take great relish from this. Great comfort in Victoria's discomfort. It was a petty revenge in a way for all the times Victoria's predatory nature had raised the hairs on Bella's neck. Now Bella found her visage soothing, pleasant to look at, and be around. It made her feel silly, her desire to be around Victoria.

She supposed it had to do with how lonely she was in this castle, and how entertaining it was to spark fires between her and the vampryess. And it had a lot to do with her beauty as well. Bella had always been drawn to it; who could not be, when it was so outstanding.

Looking at her, Bella could understand artists and their need to paint the world around them, of their habit of having muses. She too wished she could paint, so she could immortalize Victoria's features for herself.

The older woman had a classical beauty around her. A strong Roman nose, high cheekbones, a harsh and unforgiving jawline, and brows placed perfectly upon her face. Her lips were not too full and not too thin, and Bella could all too well remember how they felt to be kissed with. The thought made her skin heat and she quickly dispatched the idea.

Victoria's eyes were the strongest indicator behind her inhumane beauty. They were a red color, but a dull red. Like dried blood. Bella recalled that Victoria had said only those who killed had red eyes and Victoria had those. Given what little Bella knew of the other woman's past, Victoria had mistakenly taken lives and though she was on a changed path now, it seemed those past mistakes could not be erased from her soul.

That was a moral dilemma Bella felt would be most intriguing to get into but she feared the conversation would not be welcome.

Her eyes continued to take in Victoria's figure where it was leaning against the window and peering outside in contemplation. Her hair was a bright red, like a splash of fire, and in the light it looked even brighter, almost other worldly, like an inner magic gave it life and kept it so bright. It complimented her greatly.

"Are you going to stare much longer?" a displeased voice startled Bella out of her thoughts. She had been staring for so long and so indiscreetly that her book was forgotten on her lap and her head was craned all the way towards Victoria. "A lady should not gander so; it is unbecoming."

Bella felt her cheeks flush at the reprimand and at her indiscretion being discovered so easily. "I could not help it. You are the most interesting things in this castle."

Honesty, she figured, would be a good course of action. Mayperhaps it would get Victoria to open up. The most she had ever imparted had been during Bella's trying time of being ill with fever. Bella did not know why she had shared a story of her past then, but perhaps it had to do with how Victoria felt Bella was more vulnerable and incapacitated by fever and thus would not pick up on the truths hidden. But Bella was clever, more than anyone gave her credit for. Unfortunately not clever enough, it seemed, to escape yet.

The response threw Victoria off, given the ways her eyes widened a minute before relaxing to her normal brooding and narrowed suspicious state. "Shall I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Most favorably as a compliment."

"Books can be interesting. A place, can be interesting. But when a human is so, then that most certainly means they are peculiar," Victoria clarified, now turning her body in to face Bella.

And egad, her body! That was another work of mastery. Anything she wore fell naturally on her and Bella, before drifting off into the slumbers of sleep, would have fleeting thoughts on what muscles and curves she was hiding underneath.

"I would call you a great many other things rather than just interesting," Bella said, standing up and approaching Victoria like one might to a startled cat. The woman looked ready to bolt, as always due to the blood incident between them, but something held her still, like it did most of the time.

"Let me hazard a guess. Murderer, kidnapper, destroyer of happy marriages, beast of the night," Victoria rattled off, the cruel names slipping off of her tongue and sounding wrong in her otherwise sweet crystal tones.

"Majestic," Bella interrupted. "Intelligent, strong, swift, and indeed something peculiar," here she quirked her lip up as added this in but only in good nature, "yet, in only the best manner that makes you thyself. I doubt there are many Victoria's like you out there."

They were standing a mere few inches away and Bella could see the way Victoria's face softened while her body stiffened at Bella's proximity. Yet, she stayed put. "You do not mean that," she said at last, unsure how to answer to Bella's sweet words.

"I would not, not when we first met but...but as I said before, I do not think you so bad. I know the situation you and your kind are in is not well, and I do wish to help them. I was stubborn at first because being held captive is not an ideal or a healthy situation. But the more I think about it, the more I realize, perhaps this might be for the best. I was blind and naive before, to the true ways of this world. I had no idea that my husband to be was so skilled at the art of death." Here Bella shook her head. Stuck in this castle, she had so much time to think, and once her ardor for escape had vanished due to multiple failed attempts, she cooled her heels and truly thought about the predicament she was in. It was not ideal, but if she was here, than perhaps this was her calling. Her duty, and the path God had chosen for her. Maybe she could be the curator to stopping this bloody war between the Cullens and the vampryes. Maybe she could do good. After all, everything on this planet was His creation, so why one species and the other not be saved?

"I do want to do good, I just wish you would trust me more."

Victoria guffawed at this. "Trust you more? When you spent nearly all your time here running!"

"Because things can be done another way. I know if I told Edward, if I spoke with him, showed him all your good, than he would listen. He has to, for I am his betrothed!" she stressed.

Victoria shook her head here. "I had believed for a second that you changed your mind and would give up your fool's errand of escaping." There was disgust and something else- some hurt- on her face.

"And I have," Bella said, reaching out to grab the woman's hands before she could leave. The touch stopped her, surprised her as it did Bella. She had not meant to reach out but she had and those cold hands in hers felt lovely. She could not help from twining their fingers together. "I know I cannot escape. You prove me wrong every time I try. And the last attempt. God! I had almost died. I would be more than a fool to try that again. Thus, I am asking you, to have some faith in me. When James returns with news of Edward and the current political climate, I will work with you and not against you. I too am for peace."

Bella's chest heaved with the exertion and passion of this speech and she waited upon Victoria's response, dull red eyes navigating her face for her authenticity.

"Do you really embark upon such a thing?"

"I may have disliked you at first," Bella admitted, not ashamed to say this. "But after all our quarrels, you are only trying to live life right and by God. Who am I to get in the way of that? I forgive you and James for stealing me away for I realize you were in desperate measures."

"Where is this enlightenment coming from? All this forgiveness?" Victoria was confused and for good reason. Bella might have thought this before but never spoke on it openly.

"Ever since we got along, I began to change my views. I prayed and read from the Bible and my thoughts became clearer on this subject. Let us be partners. Let me help in my own manner. After all, if you and James tote that indeed you wish humans and vampryes to get along, to work together, should I not be part of that? Should I not function in a similar capacity?"

Victoria hesitated, out of her depth on this matter. "I shall speak to James on this and we will decide upon your offer then when he returns."

"And when does he return?" Bella may be stuck here, but she would not be a passive princess. She would prove her worth to the vampryes, help them, alleviate the bad blood between her family and theirs, and then be on her way, to a happy secure future with Edward.

"His letters were brief, but when the first spring blossom blooms, he shall be back with news about Prince Edward."

So, quite a bit of time then until he came. That news was not uplifting. Would Bella spend a whole year in this place? She dreaded the thought, though she did not mind Victoria's presence as much as she had before.

"Good, let us be friends then, to further our future goals."

"If it makes you feel better, I do not dislike you as ardently as I did when you first stepped foot onto our lands. You are a tolerable, yet brilliant, individual," Victoria admitted and those begrudgingly given words of praise did more to Bella's stomach than Edward's grandest romantic gestures. She flushed and could do nothing to hide her reddened cheeks. Victoria's pupils dilated at the rushing blood but she did nothing yet clamp her lips more tightly together.

Bella could feel that invisible tugging between them, pulsating more strongly than ever before at their mutual understanding, and it nearly took her breath away. It made her lean more towards Victoria who seemed to be doing the same. The red head took a deep shuddering breath before jerking free of Bella's touch and turning to the window, inhaling deep gulps of fresh air like a fish out of water.

"Are you quite right?" Bella asked in concern, wanting to reach out to reassure the woman but fearing it might feed more into her reaction and make it more devastating.

"Your scent...is strong," Victoria admitted, hands turning white as she gripped the windowsill, so far out the window it looked like she would fall out. "I need a moment."

Bella nodded her head and stepped back. She recalled Victoria telling her how powerful her scent was but she could not understand how. She raised her wrist to her nose and inhaled but she didn't smell anything. All she smelt like was skin, not like a garden of flowers more sweet than a rose. "I will be in my room if you need me," she backed away, not sure why she had said that. Victoria never really needed her except as a bargaining piece. Bella left to her room and stayed there. Victoria did not come visit, like Bella predicted, for why should she?

They also did not touch upon Bella's open expression of wanting to help the vampryes. Without James, they could not reach a debate on it and so Bella would wait as she always did in this castle. Every single day, every single hour and minute.

The wait was not as horrendous as it used to be, for she had new methods of entertainment and that included tormenting Victoria with her appearance. The woman was jumpy around her, and uncertain in manners she had never been before the time she peppered kisses up and down Bella's neck with no shame or restraint. Bella enjoyed bothering her, making her discomfited. It became the new game they played as opposed to the old one of cat and mouse. That one had been blatant, this one was more subtle.

Bella got bolder, going in closer to Victoria's space. If Victoria was in a chair reading a book, then Bella sat in the chair next to her, reading her own books. If she was gardening, Bella would be there to offer her a helping hand. Each time, close enough to touch, but too far to be intimate.

Surprisingly, Victoria did not run, even if panic was clear as day in her eyes. It was like something held her next to Bella, the same force that drew Bella to her. And Bella knew for a fact that Victoria could easily avoid her or entirely disappear because she had done it time before. But she was not now, which had to mean something.

"Would you care to join me on a stroll to town?" Victoria asked one day out of nowhere. It filled Bella's body with hope. With a taste of freedom. Perhaps Victoria was trusting her more. "I need some fresh air," she clarified and no doubt that had to do largely with Bella's thick scent permeating the air and clouding it. "And I figured you could use the walk."

"I would be delighted to." Bella did not mention how long ago it had been since she'd stepped foot out and she dared not bring it up again in fears that she would be prevented from leaving.

She bundled up in furs and they rode in the carriage to town. Victoria did not bother to dress warmly for she could not feel the cold either ways.

"What other ability do vampryes posses that I do not know of?" Bella asked, entranced by the species' strengths.

"Many upon many, but they vary from person to person," Victoria said. "Some even have additional abilities, like the ability to see into the future, or the ability to be extremely enticing."

"Do you have an ability like that?" Bella leaned in out of curiosity.

Victoria mirrored her pose, unable to resist the urge to get closer.

"My ability is the one to survive. No matter the odds, I do so."

"Are you confident on that? How do you know it is a real ability and not just something out of sheer luck that has happened thus far?"

"Because these abilities are only amplified by our transformation. They do not randomly appear, but have to have been in us as humans already. That is why not everyone has a special power. As a child I was always a survivor. I had the right combination of luck and skills to make it through most situations that other's could not. And this sensation in my innards that would tell me when a situation could be safe or unsafe. Another sense, if you will. And I know this wasn't simply being at the right time and place- I just knew it. I just have this feeling that I was a bit special in that regard. And when I transformed, that power stayed with me."

"That is all very fascinating. Is there research on this?"

"Yes. The Cullens made sure to document everything on us. There is not one detail of our kind that remains private." Victoria sneered at this. "That remains free of judgement."

"I am certain things will get better," Bella assured.

"Let us hope so," Victoria said and looked out the window, moody for the rest of the ride.

"Can vampryes not walk during the day?" Bella asked as they departed the carriage. It was dusk outside and getting chilly.

"Not all, but my kind can. However, it is not favorable to do so," Victoria admitted.

"How so?"

"We shine, like a luxurious diamond. That tends to stand out in human towns," Victoria chuckled.

Bella furrowed her brow here. "I have seen you in the light of day and you do not shine."

"Only when the full power of the sun is on us, does this phenomena occur. Cloudy days or days during the winter are most safe for us. The summer, is most dangerous."

They passed through the town, people casting a look at Bella. They had only seen her once before and with James. They wondered who she was and why the vampryes were treating her greatly.

"Victoria!" a voice called out and it paused the two women as they waited for the stranger to approach. It was a blonde tall man with many scars."How nice to see you in town. I had feared you would turn to rot in the castle."

"There is much important business that needs to be held there. I had to attend to it," she replied with, clasping hands with this man.

"And this human is part of that business, I assume?" he raised a brow at her.

"Princess Isabella of the house of Swan," she curtsied, picking up her skirts.

He bowed his head to her. "I was not aware I was in the presence of royalty. Forgive my manners."

"You are forgiven," she said with a grin.

"You would do best to not assume too much into James' business," Victoria reminded sharply.

"I only ask because the time of the Blood Feast comes close and no word has come out about when it shall be held or with what décor and I need to know so I may prepare the stock."

Victoria nodded her head at this. "I am aware, Jasper. It has been a bit hectic at the castle lately," at this cast Bella a knowing glance about her escape attempts. "But the feast will commence in it's orderly manner. James will be back soon and he will finalize everything."

"Do not keep us waiting then. It brings us great joy to attend it," he said and left them be.

"The Blood Feast? What is that? It sounds ominous."

"We celebrate the arrival of spring with it. It is called Blood Feast because blood is life, and in a way it represents the rebirth of nature from the hold of winter. There is dance, wine, and entertainment in song and story. And then we sacrifice lambs so that our land may be bountiful. It is almost like topsy turvy, but less wild."

Bella had heard of those kinds of festivals and they seemed wild. She had never been to one because her father forbid it, worried she would get too much taste of the wild nature of humanity and indulge in her vices by running away with a gypsy.

"Can I attend?"

"I suppose. If you can handle it," Victoria tossed in playfully, fangs poking out in a toothy smile.

"I can. If I can handle being flushed down the latrine, than I can handle anything thrown my way," Bella said, throwing her chin out in confidence.

At this, a genuine laugh was drawn out of Victoria's chest, and it made Bella melt to hear it. "I will never forget that. It was so amusing. You are something else, Isabella."

This was the first time Victoria had ever called Bella by her name and it made her feel things she could not describe. "Call me me Bella, please," she corrected before she could stop herself. "I prefer that name."

Victoria blinked at that, but did as asked. "Bella, then. It does suit you more," she contemplated the last part and Bella had to temper down the pure joy at having the vampryess call her by her nickname. She felt closer to her than ever before.

They arrived at the shop Victoria was heading towards and she dropped Bella's arm. Somehow unconsciously Bella had linked her arm into the crook of Victoria's and they had walked that way. Both of them did not know how it had happened and a smidgen of awkwardness fell over them.

"I am here to fetch some seeds for the garden. Do wait up," she announced, clearing her throat and leaving Bella unattended outside. This was a great show of trust and Bella was not going to break it. Running would do no good anyways.

The vampryess arrived back outside in seconds, patting her pocket where she had secured the seeds. "Back home?" she asked and Bella had never dared to call the castle home, but in a way, it was her home now.

"Can we walk through the woods a bit? I want to stretch my legs out more."

Victoria nodded her head in acceptance of this indulgence and they went off the beaten path to walk by the edge of the woods.

The snow was beginning to recede and it was not quite as chilly as before. Soon the bare branches would be full of life. Green foliage, nesting birds, and insects chirping into the night of warm air and fragrance of flowers.

"Tell me about your home," Victoria said, surprising Bella with this request for information. Victoria has never really asked before and it pleases Bella. She clamps her lips shut to prevent the grin.

"I lived in a fairly small kingdom with only my father. My mother had died when I was young and so I never really got to know her. Thus, father raised me and I grew to like boyish sport because of him. We would go hunting or fishing or trekking through the woods together. But naturally, this was not a way a lady should conduct herself and so I was given a governess who trained me into being a proper lady. I did not want to be one and I rebelled but soon gave up when I didn't have much choice. Still, I am wild at heart. I enjoy nature and being free. Even getting dirty does not bother me.

"In my free time around the castle I would spend it outdoors, or on keeping fit and strong. I much prefer trousers to dresses but if I wanted to marry, I had to act accordingly. And there were many suitors. I was lauded as being beautiful and fair of skin. Almost like the fictional fairy tale of Snow White. Yet, I picked Edward because he was kind to me. And he was so learned from all his travels around the world." She let out a sad sigh. "Now I know why."

"You intend to go back to him, after all you know of him and his legacy?"

"Does he not deserve love because of that one fact? Why not give him a chance. That is what I am going to do."

There was irritation on Victoria's face at this. She clearly disagreed but would not vocalize why. The rest of the walk was spent in silence and they returned back to the castle in the carriage that had brought them here.

"Do you really love him?" Victoria asked just as they had gotten off, her hand extended to help Bella down.

"Why do you ask?" Bella blinked at Victoria, wondering where this question came from.

"Because oftentimes, we are blinded by the false facade a person puts on. And you should make certain he is the right one for you. There are so many others who are worth your time, why waste it on him?"

Bella was tired of the open derision of Edward by the vampryes but she suffered that down and with only mild impatience said, "while it is true I do not know much of him, there is time yet for me to get to know him. And he may surprise us both. Do not assume the worst of a Cullen."

"And do not assume the best of one either," Victoria cut in and they parted for the night on that foreboding note.

A gut feeling told Bella that Victoria was upset about Edward for an entirely different reason, not just the fact he was a Cullen, but she could not fathom it.

The days trudged by and gradually Victoria relaxed her control on Bella, allowing her to go outside but only when she was around. They walked the grounds of the castle, in either amicable silence or in light discussion of the weather, or a book they were reading, or eventually if pursued long enough, a fact about themselves. One time Victoria even took her horseback riding, on the same horse of course. She hoisted Bella up first and then saddled up behind her.

Though Victoria's body was cold and the air chilly around them as well, the way her body was pressed against Bella's back, and how her arms were curled around her to get to the reins, it ignited the princess unlike Edward's touches ever had. She leaned back, aching to feel more and Victoria instinctively rested her head on Bella's shoulder. This close her wonderful scent wafted up and entranced Bella.

This all made her feel guilty and she steered her thoughts to safer grounds but it was still a while before her body could calm down. The ride was gentle and lovely and Bella thanked Victoria for taking her out on one.

"It was my pleasure, Bella," Victoria had responded and Bella could not stop lighting up on every utterance of her nickname from Victoria's lips. It never got dull, no matter how many times it was delivered.

Despite their growing friendship, Bella began to grow worrisome and fearsome. She was having impure thoughts about Victoria that erupted one night out of nowhere. It might have had to do with how she had caught Victoria bathing.

There was a bathhouse indoors that Bella liked to frequent in order to relax and soothe her thoughts. Whenever she went there would be hot water there already, as if by magic. She did not know how that could occur but she did not question it.

With her thin robe on, she took a towel and headed in that direction, eyes glancing at the moon hanging heavily in the sky on her way past. She headed inside and found that steam had already fogged up the place from the hot water. But someone was there, floating like a corpse in the low cut out stone bath. The red haired vampryess who was floating in the water on her back, gone to the world. Her eyes were closed, her arms and legs out while her hair was fanned around her like blood spilling.

Her chest was still and exposed and Bella had never seen another woman's body before. It was pale, pale as the moon light, with toned muscle and feminine curves. And her breasts were perfect globes that had Bella wondering at their softness.

She would have stayed there a while if not for Victoria getting up, standing in the water, one arm crossed over her chest. Her hair hung heavy and her face was shocked. "I apologize. I did not hear you in my trance like state. I will be on my way."

Bella could barely hear those words; it was all swimming in her head. The water did little to hide the curve of Victoria's hips and the place of her womanhood, clinging to her like a flimsy sheet.

"Bella, are you all right?" Victoria asked and Bella knew she should respond, that it was rude to stare like this, but she could not gather her wits about her.

"I, um, should leave you be," she stammered out, her heart beating in her chest like the pounding of a wave on the shore. Her hands were shaking so much she nearly dropped her towel. She felt wet between her thighs and wondered where that had come from. Was it sweat?

The vampryess made to take a step forwards to where her towel lay on the rim of the bath only to stop, eyes centering on Bella with hawklike precision.

Victoria sharply inhaled at this, and released a shaking breath. "Actually, I think it would be a good idea. You should leave now." There was a growl to her words, a menace and Bella heeded it, slipping out of the room on quivering legs.

No matter what, she could not get the image out of her head and she forced herself into sleep in the hopes she would forget it. But there, it only worsened.

Her dreams were tainted. She saw Victoria in them, nude as the day she was born and dripping with water. "Come join me," she enticed, crooking a finger at Bella and beckoning her to join the bath with her.

Bella did, discarding her clothes on the way and even dropping off her cross. The water was hot, scalding almost, and Victoria body was so cool. "Touch me," she goaded. "Taste me."

Bella moaned at this, at being able to fulfill her desires. Her hands reached out and cupped the globes of her pale breasts, squeezing tightly so that Victoria would throw back her head. "Harder, princess. I know you have the strength for it. And I will not break like that pathetic Edward."

Bella wanted to protect Edward but her mouth was already on Victoria's breast, sucking in her nipple and grinding it between her teeth.

The vampryess moaned loudly at this and encouraged Bella by tugging her head closer with one hand while her other went down to between Bella's thighs. "I bet you are ready for me. Spread your legs so I may take your virtue from you."

The hand crawled downwards and just before it could reach down, Bella awoke to someone shaking her awake.

It took a moment for her disoriented brain to make sense but there was no mistaking the red hair even in the dead of night.

"I thought you were hurt. You were moaning in your sleep," Victoria clarified, sitting back from Bella when she smelled something on her again. "But I see you are fine. I shall leave you now."

"Wait-" Bella raised a hand to stop her but only air awaited her. She shifted in bed, sighing heavily and shifting when wetness greeted her between her thighs once more. Why did she feel this way? What was happening?

Was it...was it desire?

But she was only supposed to feel that for Edward and not for some woman. Fear took her and she dropped to her knees to pray for forgiveness for forgetting her husband to be and for desiring a woman. She prayed and prayed until the arousal went away, until the morning rose, but she did not feel any less guilty.

Neither the guilt or the arousal fully went away. Night after night Bella would have dreams about the vampryess in one state of undress or the other and they left Bella sweaty and unfulfilled. Dreams of touching Victoria, of Victoria touching her. But never able to reach a point of fruition, always stopping before Bella got too far.

Feeling trapped, she tried to stay awake by praying until she got tired but that only resulted in Bella dreaming of Victoria as a nun, casting her habit to the side before she sinned with Bella.

It got to the point that Bella began to avoid the red haired woman because she felt constantly on edge and the dreams from night began to plague her thoughts at day. She caught herself reading a book and replacing the romance and the characters with Victoria and herself.

Or if she was eating, she imagined Victoria feeding grapes to Bella off of her ample bosom.

Bella felt dirty and disgusting, more so than that time she had dropped down the latrine. And prayer did not help her. She did not know what to do to remedy this.

Victoria thankfully gave her space at first, but when it became too long, she came to check up on her-coming at the wrong moment unfortunately.

Bella's body, tense with arousal and unable to spend it freely, was aching to an almost maddening degree. She needed to do something about it, but to touch herself like this was looked down upon. It was said a man should take care of her pleasure and that her pleasure was his.

Edward was not here, so he could not do it. Bella would pray for God to forgive her for this later, for surely it would be best to work this obsession out of her system and be done with it, rather than to hold onto it further.

It was not a conscious decision at first. She had not intended for it to happen this way. She had been looking through the library when her eyes had fallen on a book with Erotic Romance writ down the side. Her wrought upon body took it and opened the book, feeding the flames of desire and want inside her that she should be discouraging.

She could not help it. Lust was a great sin to battle. Her eyes absorbed the words inside and she began to imagine it was her and Victoria in the compromising situations described. Heat grew inside her and the insides of her thighs grew wet like so many times before when thinking of the vampryess.

Her free hand came down to her chest and squeezed hard over the dress material, and she moaned in relief. It felt good but not enough. She squeezed harder and her thighs rubbed together to increase the friction.

"Victoria," she whispered out, eyes slipping closed.

"You called me," was the answer and it was a testament to how enthralled in her own bodily wants Bella was that she did not startle, only sighed happily. There was no panic in her mind at getting caught. Victoria was here and she would help her. She knew it.

Her body was pinned against Bella's, strong hands on the book case and boxing Bella in, trapping her in between both hard objects. "I need you to touch me," Bella hissed, tired of sleepiness nights and corrupted thoughts. She was not in the right state of mind but maybe she had never been ever since she had been trapped in this castle.

"I thought you did not want to be defiled by me, princess," Victoria said dryly, though she did sound out of breath. "You are after all, to be married."

Bella could not care less if she was engaged. All she knew was she needed this fire inside her quenched so she could have her peace of mind back.

"This is all your fault," she admitted with hissed breath. It might not have been such a good idea to say this out loud but she could not control her mouth any more than she could control the need throbbing down below.

"My fault?" the shock was palpable in the woman's voice. "How so?"

"You've poisoned my mind and my flesh and I cannot have peace until you take it out of me. Do something because I do not know what." Desperation colored Bella's tone.

She could hear and feel Victoria's shuddering breath behind her as it ghosted over her earlobe. "Do be careful what you wish for. My control has never been strong around you." A pale hand traveled to one of Bella's breasts, squeezing experimentally on it. Bella let out a happy groan and let her head roll back onto Victoria's shoulder. She dragged Victoria's other hand to hover on the space between her thighs. "It hurts the most there," she said.

Without more prompting, Victoria pressed down hard, rubbing back and forth hard over the dress material. Bella's hips wiggled back and forth and ground into Victoria's hips, which were grinding rhythmically as well. Her other hand slipped under the top of Bella's dress and pinched a nipple there, making Bella inhale sharply in pleasure.

Victoria's motions were stilted as if she was controlling them firmly, holding them back. Bella was more uncontrolled, never having given into her body in such a way. Lips found a place on the back of her neck, kissing erotically in a way that made tingles go up and down her spine.

To finally have relief, to be touched this way- it did not take long before Bella felt a tightening in her stomach that snapped like a leather whip and came undone with a loud cry from her.

It felt amazing. It felt as if she had floated up, to heaven, and then come slowly down. As her breath regulated and she could feel her limbs again she turned in Victoria's hold. The woman's eyes were pitch black and there was a hungry expression on her face, one Bella wanted to kiss away. So she did, cupping the porcelain cheeks in her warm hands and pressing her lips to cold ones.

The kiss was another piece of heaven she could savor. Their tongues battled together and Victoria's hand dragged through brown hair. They parted, both breathing hard and brushing noses together. The air was rife with the scent of their passions and Bella's thighs were sticky down to her knees from how she had exploded for the first time ever in pleasure.

Staring like that, regaining her air, it brought Bella back to her senses. Senses she had lost entirely.

"Oh God!" Bella gasped out when she realized what she had done. Her hand came up to her mouth and her skin paled.

"Bella," Victoria said softly, reaching out for her.

Bella did not want her touch. She slapped the hand away and ran, ran as far as she could in this castle, but she could never get far enough to escape the reality of what they had just done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter Eight: The Wolves of the Woods**

Bella was devastated. She cursed herself, Victoria, James, and this stupid castle for what had transpired between the rows of books.

She had let Victoria touch her like that. A _woman_ , touch her like that. A vamprye. And Bella had enjoyed it. She had even kissed upon those lips which drank blood, which had stolen others lives.

How could Bella have done this? How could she give in so easily?

The devil had been tempting her and she had given in and she had no one to blame but herself. She did not know what to do about this. Prayer would not cleanse her sins. All she could do was confess to Edward about what she had done and hope he would take her back. Hope he could forgive her. Bella voluntarily kept herself locked up, Victoria leaving food for her outside the door during her self contained imprisonment. But the worst part of this was not the guilt, or the shame, or the countless hours of crying, but the fact that even now Bella missed Victoria and that she would not mind doing it again.

And that scared her beyond words. She could not understand where this need for Victoria came from. It was almost like black magic. Like the devil's work and Bella wondered if witches existed and if one had cast a spell on her as a joke.

Her indiscretion weighed heavily on her and mercifully Victoria did not press her, simply gave her space, as much as was needed. Another chunk of winter passed in this manner-January dragging on in a mix of despair and shame and self loathing, full of prayers that were hopeless.

Bella wished for James to come and take her away. She wished for Edward to finally arrive to the rescue. What was taking him so long?

Her solitude was interrupted by an unlikely candidate. One she had not seen in a while. It was fortunate she had a friend on her side during this trying time. Yet, Sir Reginald was no ordinary friend. He was a wolf, to whom she spoke to at a specific hour each day. While he could not speak back to her, he did listen and he reacted accordingly to news that was good, that was bad, or that was funny. He would wag his tail, or drop his head, or open his jaw in laughter. And Bella would toss him her meat because she knew he was starving and would benefit more from it than she would. She could always sneak into the kitchens and steal more if need be.

"So that it what you are doing," Victoria drawled one day, catching Bella in the act of spiriting away a ham shoulder. Bella nearly dropped it in surprise but caught it last minute. And then she nearly dropped it again when she saw what Victoria was wearing. The tightest pair of trousers known to man kind and a shirt unbuttoned so low that Bella could see the vampryess's breastbone. Pale and smooth skin greeted those who laid eyes on Victoria and Bella swallowed hard before drawing her gaze up.

It had been a while since her eyes had feasted up the red haired woman and Bella found herself longing for the touch of those slender hands, for the press of lips upon her.

She tried to ignore the surging emotions insider her; surely Victoria was doing the same. Face blank like she was staring at a wall and not a woman she had incited forbidden feelings in.

"So that is what I am doing, what?" Bella said quickly, feigning innocence.

"You are stealing away food for those mutts."

"Mutts?"

"Those filthy half breeds that are coming onto our land and polluting it," Victoria snapped out, getting up from the wall she had been leaning on, arms crossed across her chest.

"Are you referring to the wolves?"

"If that is what you call them."

"I will feed them if I want to. The wolf is my friend and has certainly done me less harm than you and your kind have."

"I would not call them friends," Victoria's tone was light but her face had darkened. "And there are worse monsters than us outside these castle walls. You would do well to remember that." And then Victoria left without demanding to have the meat back.

Bella shook her head at Victoria's words and sighing, hurried up to her room where she dropped the ham out for it to feed three hungry wolves this time. "I see you bought friends, Sir Reginald," Bella said with a wistful sigh. "I wish I could have friends but all that I am trapped with is a temperamental she-devil that stalks me day and night and at every move I make. I cannot even wipe my own ass for she sees me."

Sir Reginald sneezed in laughter and so did his friends. They were looking more fed and Bella was pleased to note that her efforts were working. At least someone was getting something out of her arraignment.

"I just wish I could be free."

Sir Reginald keened in understanding and then yapped something to his two friends. They nodded their heads and growled something back before they all bounded away, leaving the empty carcass of the ham. Sir Reginald gave her one last look as he lept off free like the wind.

Bella sighed and thought not for the thousand time, that Edward needed to come find her if she was talking to animals like the insane.

She did not see her wolf friend the next day, or the day following that one, and she began to worry. Where could he be? Did harm come to him? Did Victoria chase him away?

Just as the cusp of the third day of his disappearance neared, a rock was thrown at her window. Than another one. Bella knew it was not the wind for the wind could not throw rocks with such trajectory and she peered out her window to see a young man outside. He was wearing but a mere thin shirt, one that looked wrongly fit on him, as did his trousers, tied to his waist with rope. He was a handsome man, with long thick hair that reached between his shoulders, and with a skin color that was russet and healthy.

Bella had never seen him before. Why was he here? Perhaps he was one of Edward's people, come to whisk her away? Her trepidation faded away, replaced by hope. "What is your name and your intent?" she asked as she opened up the window to let the frosty air in.

He smiled up at her. "I have come to rescue you princess. I have heard your pleas for help and me and my kind shall aid you by saving you from those vile leeches."

"Leeches?"

"Those you would call vampryes," he frowned in disgust at the mere utterance of their name.

Bella's heart began to pound in increasing hope. "Did Edward send you?"

"I do not know this Edward you speak of. But I assure you I am here to help you."

If Edward hadn't sent him, than who had? "Did Sir Reginald send you?" She felt a mite ridiculous to ask this, but she had to know, to assuage her curiosity.

The man gave a knowing look. "He did."

So the wolf had been some sort of magical creature. Bella did not know how to feel about it, except to be grateful to her wolf for being able to find a man to help her.

"But how will you rescue me? There are monsters in this castle that are stronger than any man I have ever seen before."

"Than good thing I am more than merely just a man," he said and then instructed her to stand back.

She did as asked and wondered why he had told her to do this. She was given an answer a moment later when he catapulted his way into the room through the window. Bella let out a shriek of shock which she quickly clamped down.

"How- how did you do that?" Was he another monster? She had no want to meet another one of those.

"I was gifted by God and nature the addition of agility. But I am not a leech. Have no fear." Up this close she could smell the woods on him, smell the cold of winter. Yet, he radiated a heat that no human should, and he was huge. Broad shouldered and tall and made of pure muscle. "I do not share their traits, see for yourself." He gently took Bella's hand from where she stood frozen and pressed it against the thick cord of his neck. A pulse beat under his warm skin.

"You are not a vamprye." Bella said, appeased but not entirely. "Than how are you able to leap like a gazelle?"

"So many questions. I fear I do not have the time to answer them if we are to escape before your captor notices."

"I need to know," Bella insisted as she shrunk back to the wall, wondering if a stake could save her if this man beast attacked her. But no danger radiated off of him. He seemed safe, like a tranquil lake. Whereas Victoria radiated a dark aura, a wild danger to her, he made Bella want to sink into calm, into trusting him. And that was dangerous in it's own sense. "I need to know if I am to trust you for I do not want to escape one prison only to be dragged to another."

He nodded his head. "I understand. Therefore I will tell you a secret of my clan. A secret that will be discussed more in depth when we arrive there. We were made by the forces of God and nature to combat vampryes. Our sole purpose is to destroy them whenever we can."

"Is that why you are here? To destroy the vampryes in this castle?"

The man shook his head. "No. We have a truce with the vampryes here. We are allowed to co-exist. We only hunt down those who are a threat to society, those who feed and kill indiscriminately."

"So you are protectors of humans?"

The man's head jerked to the side whip fast and he seemed to be listening to something. Whatever it was, Bella could not hear it.

"Quickly, we must go. I can hear her approaching. You must trust me now and go with me or else I will be forced to leave you behind for good, never to return for I cannot break the treaty between my clan and hers anymore than I already have."

This was a huge decision to make but anything was better than being trapped here any longer. "Very well. Take me away." She stuck out her hand to him and he took it.

"You may call me Jake, in the language of your people," he smiled and scooped her up into his arms. He was warm and his hold safe and tight.

"Hold your tongue unless you want to bite it," he instructed and then jumped out the window before he hit the ground and began running. His speeds were nowhere as close to Victoria's but he was still fast.

Bella kept her eyes closed and held onto him for dear safety. She had no clue as to what her future would hold; she was going into this blind and trusting a man who proclaimed to be built to be the antithesis to vampryes. Would he be her savior? Or would he be yet more trouble for her? She sent out a quick prayer to the lord to help her in her travels and for him to keep her safe. All she knew, was that she had to get away from the temptation inside the castle. She had to get away from her shameful emotions.

The man took to leaping over frozen streams and piles of snow and other forestry until the woods began to thin out and a small camp became more pronounced. He stopped once they got there and placed her tenderly to her feet. His breath plumed around him as his chest heaved from exertion. But other than slight breathlessness he looked fine. "We are here."

"Where is here?" she asked, now feeling the cold without his warm body around him. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her dress. She wished she had thought to ask him if she could bring a coat and some food. She was entirely unprepared for this new leg of her journey.

She gazed around the clearing to see houses with smoke curling above them. They looked to be constructed of animal skins and wood. She wondered if they were any warm at all. Men and women in skins walked around, carrying wood or hunks of meat or pails of water. And among them, weaved wolves.

"This is my clan's home."

"You-you live with wolves?"

He chuckled at this, something deep and rich. "That is something else to explain to you. Fear not, I shall fetch you some furs," for he had noted her shivering, "and a meeting with the chieftain of our village." Wrapping a sturdy arm around her shoulders he directed her towards the village which was in a scooped out hallow.

Immediately all of the villager's attentions were drawn to Bella. They watched her with curious eyes and she felt self conscious. She was a sore sight given her pink dress and ornate hair style. They all looked to blend into the woods with their browns and whites and blacks and their hair plated with feathers and beads.

They were savages, like Bella had heard the church proclaim. Vagabonds with no home but that drifted from town to town, from place to place, polluting it with their evil spirits and barbaric cultures. She had heard tales from the new world of how these savages would scalp others, would gouge out their eyes, and would scream in strange languages to gods that were pagan in nature.

However, they did not seem as truly dangerous as the church and government had made them seem. And Bella was inclined to think the best of others, to give them a chance. She pushed away the warnings that rang in her head and tried to keep her mind open.

As for the wild wolves around the village, she did not fear those either. Was mildly cautious of them, but if man and beast walked side by side without blood being spilt than it must speak to the kind nature of these wolves. A kind nature not beholden to all wolves.

One of the men, close to age like Bella's savior, came up to them, cautiously eyeing Bella. He spoke something in a language Bella did not understand and motioned to her. Her savior responded with something, his hold tightening on Bella's shoulders. The other man backed away and let Bella and her savior proceed to what she assumed was the chieftain's hut, a triangular structure that was bigger than the others. Two men with spears stood in front of it and their noses wrinkled up at the sight of Bella while her savior spoke to them in hurried tones. Eventually they were let through. It was dark inside the tepee but surprisingly warm. And cross legged in front of the fire was a man who did not look past the age of his mid life with a thick fur cloak around his shoulders.

"Chieftain Seth," Bella's savior said respectfully, placing a fist to his heart and Bella mimicked the motion.

"Jacob," Seth nodded his head, noticing the need to use more Evangelized names given their guest. But he did not look too happy at the sight of the boy. "I see you have brought a guest."

"Yes, a princess held captive by the leeches against her will."

Seth contemplated this while rubbing his chin and blowing out some smoke from the long pipe in his hand. The air smelled thickly of smoke and something sweeter. "Sit," he indicated for the both of them to do so. Bella did it as well as she could but it was a task difficult given all her skirts. Once she was all settled down they could begin.

"Tell me about your perils, princess."

"I am Isabella Swan, princess of the house of Swan. I was set to marry another neighboring prince, Edward Cullen of the Cullens, when I was set upon in my carriage. Vampryes captured me and held me in their castle as ransom to get my husband to be to adhere and abide by some treaty they are forcing upon him."

Seth sucked on his pipe before exhaling loudly, his displeasure palpable. "Jacob, what ever will I do with you and your rash actions?"

"I was not wont to leave her there by herself, to those monsters clutches! There was no telling what harm might come to her had her husband been unable to live up to the monsters dealings!" Jacob defended, his voice rising.

"We have a treaty with them. We do not meddle in their affairs and they do not meddle in ours," Seth's voice was low and disapproving.

"Provided they do not do something to violate a human's rights. And in this case they clearly have. They held her against her will."

"She is associated with the Cullen's, Jacob. You do know what this means, do you not?"

"And perhaps if we were to return her safely to them, they would reward us handsomely, or leave us to our own devices. They could stop hunting us."

So even the villagers knew of what the Cullens did. Was Bella the only who didn't know? She felt naive and young and blinded. She swore to herself she would become more educated on certain matters.

"Or they might come after us even harder. They might blame us for any harm that had befallen her."

"But if they do not? Then we could team up with them and defeat the vampryes."

"And become their lap dogs again? No, our ancestors fought too hard to be independent and it would be like spitting on their graves if we go back to the Cullens now."

Bella did not like where this conversation was heading. "I do not want to cause a war. I do not wish to bring harm to the vampryes."

"And why not? They imprisoned you. Took you from your husband!" Jacob decried.

"I know that. But I do not wish to cause blood shed even if it is vamprye blood that which is being spilled."

Seth looked on at her with respect, while Jacob looked horrified.

"The young princess is of kind nature."

"I will not send her back to the vampryes." Jacob got up to his feet, his anger rising.

"I did not tell you to do so. I do not agree with the vampryes holding a human against their wills, but I do not want to break the treaty and stealing from the vampryes on their territory counts as a breech in their contract."

"So then what do we do?" Jacob huffed.

Seth sighed out, sending a thick plume out of his mouth. "I will handle the fallout. Just be prepared to fight if anything."

Jacob bowed his head and they were dismissed. He helped Bella up to her feet.

"Take her to the spare cot we have and offer her some furs and a warm meal. She looks like she could use one," Seth said as they left the tepee.

"What is going to occur now?" Bella asked in curiosity. She did not want to be sent back to that castle. "Will there be battle?" but neither did she want there to be a fight broken out because of her.

"I do not know, but I will not let any harm come to you," he promised, stopping to look her intensely into her eyes. Bella was strangely honored by this, by his gallant offer.

"Thank you." And she meant it.

She did not know what the future would bring but she had hope that Jacob's people would bring her to safety and to her husband to be.

The rest of the day passed without any preamble. Bella was outfitted in furs, trading her stiff dress for the soft skins. She was given soup in a wooden bowl and she swallowed down every last drop. For she had worked up quite a hunger. And when night came she slept on the spare cot in the woman's tent. Many of them gave her odd looks but did not say anything or approach her. One of them did stare at her, a scathing gaze that Bella could feel fall over her like a scorching fire. And when Bella gazed questioningly at her, a woman as young as Bella with curly brown hair and golden green eyes, the woman would only glare back at her, lips slightly curled back.

Bella did not know what her problem was and there was no way of clarifying it because she did not speak Bella's language certainly. A few men did, but none of the women did from what Bella had seen so far.

When dawn broke the next day Bella felt oddly refreshed. She felt like the weight on her chest all those months ago had disappeared. The hut was empty when she exited it and she saw that most of the villagers were huddled up by the entrance of their settlement. Bella wondered why that was.

She wrapped her arms around herself and edged closer.

The crowd parted to let her through and her breath caught in the back of her throat when she saw who it was. Victoria, red hair shocking against the snowy outdoors. She was wearing a long over coat on her clothing, head held up regally and eyes full of rage. She was the only one there, facing off against Seth who had the rest of his clan standing behind him like an impenetrable sea of brown and black and white, of human and wolf.

"I know you are hiding her," Victoria's voice was a dangerous growl and her head whipped to the side when the wind drafted Bella's smell up to her. Her gaze narrowed menacingly on Bella who shuddered inside her skins, afraid of the vampryess's ire.

Seth turned his head to spot Bella and it was hard to tell what he was thinking given his neutral expression. He turned back to Victoria. "We are. But for good cause. We are protecting her from you."

Victoria scoffed. "She doesn't need your protection. She was safe with us."

"If you call locking her against her will, safe," Seth mocked. "You are impinging on human rights and we both agreed in the treaty that you would do no harm to humans and we would not attack you."

"And do you see her harmed? She stands, she walks, she speaks. Not even has her blood been drawn from her."

"But her soul has been damaged by your attempts to cage her. Her freedom has been stolen. She is not truly allowed to live a human life if she does not have those things," Seth explained calmly.

Victoria seethed at this words. "Yes, well, our contract dictated you would not step foot onto our territory without our consent. And you did."

"As are you now."

Each one of Seth's calm responses was only pissing her off more. "Only because you saw it fit to steal from us!"

"We did not steal. Only free Isabella."

Jacob stepped out from the crowd and his arm found a safe hold on Bella. "Do not worry. Things will work out," he whispered to her when he saw her looking distraught.

Running out of openings, Victoria turned to Bella. "Isabella, do not stay with these beasts. You do not know their true nature. They will only bring you to harm. Come back to us."

"I think not. They intend to help me and bring me back to Edward."

"You are stupid if you think that," Victoria snarled out and her body strained as if she wanted to leap across the clearing and steal Bella away, but she did not. "Come back now and I will not punish you for what you have done."

"No." Bella was resolute. No matter how well she had been getting along with Victoria in the past days, she would not pass up this opportunity to be free. To run from those guilty moments indulging in the other woman's touch.

Strangely, it felt like she was betraying Victoria. She quickly dispelled those thoughts with a shake of her head.

Victoria's lips thinned. She turned to Seth. "Do not think this is over. You stand in our way for plotting against the Cullens and we will bring you down with them."

"No one can take down the Cullen empire," Seth said calmly, as if this was accepted fact.

"If you think holding onto the princess will help you with getting on the Cullens's good side than you are sorely mistaken. They have no good side."

"Neither do you, leech," Seth growled out, now letting his distaste be seen clearly. Victoria and him held gazes, staring off at each other before the vampyress twirled on her heel and raced off into the woods.

Bella let out a relieved sigh. She was safe for now. As the crowd dispersed, Jacob stayed by her side, shoulders tense and face pricked in awareness as if Victoria would come back. "What happens now, Jacob?" Bella questioned.

"Now, we must wait on Seth's decision. Until then you are free to stay here, and we shall protect you."

"As I mentioned prior, I do not wish to cause war between your kind and hers."

"I am aware of that, but honestly, war would have occurred sooner than later. Our species can never truly get along. Not when we are their utter demise."

His words were not reassuring at all but he did speak the truth. "Why did the treaty even occur?"

"Because the vampryes approached us first. We are both groups who live on the fringes of society, though our tale is not as harried as theirs. We were not always hunted down," he began, eyes twinkling with untold stories. "Let us sit by the fire and I shall fill you in on as much as I can."

She allowed him to take her to one of the communal tents where a warm fire was blazing. She sat down next to him and warmed her hands. Today he was wearing his clan's attire and he looked natural in it, not as uncomfortable as he had in European clothing. It suited him better, more attuned to his curves and dips of muscle.

He was handsome enough to be a prince and Bella shook her head, betrayed by her own thoughts. Why did her mind stray from Edward so oft? First with Victoria and now with Jacob. Edward was the one true love of her life. And even though his past was checkered and filled with secrets, that would not stop the ardor of her love. A wife was to love her man through thick and thin.

He gazed into the fire, constructing the words in his mind first. "Where to begin the tale? I suppose from the start. Many centuries ago, monsters ravaged the world. Humanity was scared of the night, were at the mercy of these beasts. But the upper forces had a plan. They would not allow their creations to suffer. So they imbued the spirit of brave men and women of pure hearts with special gifts. Gifts to rival those of the beasts, namely the vampryes which were the monsters which were most despised. And with those gifts, my ancestors banded together to kill them. But alongside my clan, humanity had also devised their own methods to slay beasts. The Cullens. They had science and religion to guide them, to make weapons, to make monsters cower. And they eventually joined sides with us. However, what started as a mutual relationship ended up badly for us. My kind were enslaved by the Cullens. Used as their dogs to hunt down the monsters and take the brunt of the damage for them. It was that way for decades until my kind finally freed themselves in an almighty rebellion. We ran away, intent on keeping up our coda of killing vampryes and protecting humans while keeping our clan safe and separate from the Cullens."

Bella silently absorbed all this. Each day she was learning something new that she hated about Edward's family. "I had...I had no idea they enslaved you. How horrid."

Jacob nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, it was. Which is why we are in a pinch on how to hand you over to the Cullens. It might be taken negatively."

Bella hurried to assure him, placing a soft hand on his forearm. "Not if I explain everything to them. Perhaps I can get Edward to understand that neither you or the vampyres in this village mean harm to humans."

Jacob shook his head sadly. "I fear not. Edward's people do not understand that we monsters were once human. They only see the ugly beast and kill it.

"That is why the treaty. Our freedom from them was fairly recent and my clan's numbers have fallen drastically. That is why we ran away to come here, to rebuild our numbers. We did not know there was a giant vampyre population here. We almost came to blows with them, but their leader, James, did not want that. He offered peace, for he too wished to hunt down those vampryes that hurt humans. He wanted human and vamprye relations. We did not believe him at first, but once we saw his work we were convinced he meant well. Until I found out you were trapped in his castle. He violated one of the rules. And we violated his by encroaching on his land, but he did it first. Surely, we are justified."

"And I thank you for rescuing me. I had been trying to free myself for so long to no avail." Bella meant it. She would settle things with the Cullens once and for all. Despite their low trust in him, Bella knew Edward couldn't be entirely cold hearted. She knew that he would see reason. Surely he did not want to put his people's lives in peril, not if it could be avoided.

"You are welcome. Feel free to wander the village. I shall go speak to Seth on the implications of my interference. My good friend Paul will accompany you."

They left the tent and Bella was handed off to Paul, the young man from yesterday that had spoken to Jacob when Bella had first arrived.

"Good evening, Princess," he spoke to her respectfully though his speech was nowhere as eloquent as Jacob's had been. "How are you?"

"I am fine. Tell me, how can you speak my language?"

"We travel much. Through many lands. Learn different languages for our needs," he explained, speaking avidly with his hands to make up for his lacking words. "Are you hungry?"

"I could do with a bite," she said and they made way to the dining tent set in the middle of the village.

* * *

Bella's stay in the village ended up being longer than she expected it to be. A day turned to two, turned to a week, to then two weeks. She wondered why it took Victoria so long to retaliate. Bella was hopeful she wouldn't, but she knew the vampyre better. She would not let Bella get away this easily.

Additionally, Seth and Jacob could not come to an understanding on what to do with Bella. They knew they had to deliver her back home but obstacles were in the way. Jacob informed her of them with a grave voice. "The vampryes have surrounded us."

"What do you mean?"

"Victoria has gotten the vampryes of the town on constant watch on our lands. There is no way for us to make a move without going past them and they will not let us go without a fight."

Bella could feel dread settling in her stomach. She had been freed from the castle only to be trapped in another cage, albeit, this one with air and sky and wolves. "What do we do now?"

"You do not worry about anything. Leave it up to us. We protect humans and we will find a way to protect you."

Bella was soothed by his words and by the strength behind them. "I will make sure Edward handsomely rewards you all."

Jacob did not seem convinced by that but he said nothing more.

During her improvised stay at the village, Bella began to partake more in their communal life. She helped the women prepare the water, and gather wood and make the meals. Though more often than not she felt more comfortable with the men because she knew Jacob and thus she knew his friends. The women looked on at her with odd stares, especially that golden and green eyed girl from before.

Bella had a strong feeling that woman did not like her and so she went out of her way to avoid her. She did not have time for added and unnecessary drama in her life. It was already complicated enough.

She did learn a great many things about the clan during her stay, though not as many as she would like since most of them were secrets and to be kept that way because Bella did have an association with the Cullens and she could inadvertently reveal something despite her intentions not to.

"Why wolves?" she asked one day as she watched a woman petting one of them and feeding it bits of meat. A lot of the villagers looked thin and she had seen how hard it was for them to get full meals. Bella had a greater appreciation for the meals she had had at the castle. The only good thing about her stay there.

"Wolves are the natural enemies of vampryes. Thus, we have a deep relationship with them," Jacob explained.

"Can they understand humans? I had some wolves frequent my window when I was in the castle. They were the ones who drew your attention to me."

"We can communicate with them, yes. It's like we can understand their thoughts. And since wolves do not have the same processes of speech like humans, they send images or general feelings so we can understand what they mean."

As Bella listened she became aware of eyes watching over her. It was that same girl from before. "Who is she?" she could not resist from asking.

"Leah. We used to be engaged once in affairs of the heart but not anymore," he said with a bitter twist of his lips.

"And why does she look at me so?"

"She does not take kindly to many. You are not the first or last to be on the bitter end of her mouth. Steer clear of her and do not rise to her bait. Tell me if she gives you issue and I shall take care of it."

Bella nodded her head in agreement. No issues arose with Leah until two weeks had hit and Bella was still among the clan and still openly friendly to Jacob and his friend Paul.

"Why do you cling to him so? It is disgustingly pathetic," Leah spat at her one day when Bella went back to her cot and Leah followed her inside.

"Who am I clinging to?" Bella asked with a raised chin and carefully crafted poise.

"Do not play dumb. Jacob. Why do you cling to him so?"

"You are delusional. He is only a friend. Only someone who will return me to my proper husband."

"A likely story. You want him for yourself!"

"Being vapid and making assumptions out of proportion do not suit you. I beg you to reconsider making them."

Leah took a threatening step forward and Bella could not help from shrinking back. "Yet another person from the caucus species that thinks they can tell us natives what to do. Has the ruination of our land not already been enough?"

"I am sorry for what harms and troubles befell you but I can assure you, I took no part in them."

Leah snorted, an ugly sound. "A likely story. And now you try to take one more thing from me. Stay away from Jacob or a worse fate awaits you than one the vampryes could give."

With those parting words, Leah left an unsure and frightened Bella.

It seemed even among the villagers and wolves, the true wolves wore human skin.

* * *

The wolves had finally devised a plan and relayed it during a town meeting in the dining hall. "We will head towards in a mad rush of several villagers towards one direction and pull the vampryes attentions there, while a smaller group will rush in the complete opposite way. Both will carry articles of Bella's clothing to draw the vampyres scent towards the groups while the real princess will be carried across the stream. The only question is who shall carry her through the stream? We need someone small and lithe." Seth spoke as he stood on a table so all could see him better.

"I will take her to the river," Leah offered, surprising everyone with her words. The crowd parted around her so she could be seen more easily.

Bella did not trust the woman's offer. Leah did not like her, why would she seek to aid her now?

Jacob too, was suspect of her help. "Why aid Bella now?"

"I want the princess out my hair, and I do not trust anyone else to do it properly. Thus, I shall do it myself and be given peace of mind knowing I did it correctly." Was the snappish reply.

Jacob opened his mouth as if to argue more against it but was cut off by Seth. "Now that that is all settled, we shall be on our way." He approached Bella. "Give us your scent so that we may trick the vampryes into thinking you are coming one specific way. And when they come towards us we will hold them off while Leah slips with you through the stream."

And so Bella handed over the clothing saturated in her scent while she wore clothing of another so as to mix her own scents. Additionally, she had been rubbed with pine and dirt to cover her smell better. With the cover of running water washing away any other smells it would be near impossible to find her on this route.

The clan knew to run directly at the vampryes would be like declaring war, but the vampryes had fouled up first the contract, thus it would be justified.

"Everyone to their stations. We will not give an inch to these vampyres who think they are better than us because their past is not tainted by an association with the Cullens. We will show them they have a right to fear us," Seth announced, bringing forth fire in the stomach's of his villagers.

"Come with me princess," Leah said. "We will run on foot."

Bella nodded her head and took the food pack they had prepared her. She had no clue what next awaited her after they managed to slip past the vampryes but she would trust Seth and Jacob. Leah led the way and Bella trailed after her, stumbling clumsily on the brush and small rocks. Leah moved lithely, like an animal. She knew the woods well.

Soon they approached the stream and though their boots were fur lined and waterproof, it did not help with all the cold. Bella shivered but followed without complaint for she doubted Leah would even stop to care.

They had not gotten far when Leah stopped. Bella hesitated as well, worried that the other woman had sensed an enemy.

"I dislike you," she announced rapidly, swiveling on her heel to glare at Bella. While this sentiment was not unexpected, the timing of it was. Her eyes were yellow and her skin seemed to pulsate. She shook too, like she was racked by illness. "You have captured Jacob's interest and for that I cannot forgive you."

"I do not understand. I did not do such a thing on purpose. He is merely my friend," Bella hastened to explain, feeling unease crawl up her spine.

"He does not see you as a friend. Your white man's beauty has captured him, despite everyone knowing your kind's nature is anything but."

"Leah," Bella begged, though she knew not what for. Recompense, perhaps?

"I'll lie and say the vampryes tore you to bits, and they'll believe me." A snarl dragged its way out of her mouth as right before Bella's eyes, Leah began to change form. Fur erupted from her skin, her teeth grew longer, and her body became hunched over and animal like.

Fear lodged it's way up Bella's throat and every last instinct in her body told her to run. Leah was not human either. The water splashed around her ankles as she screamed out for help, hoping it would attract help. Behind her the snarls and growls got louder and Bella feared to looked back on the transformation.

"Bella!" a cry drew Bella's attention to a hill up above. Jake stood on it, worry on his face. He must have sensed his doubt's about Leah's aid had merit and doubled back for Bella.

"Jake, help me. Leah's turning into a monster. She says she wants to kill me!" Bella's face was red from running hard and Jake's face paled at hearing this.

"Come here, quick!" He instructed, eyes spotting something terrifying behind Bella. Bella could hear something in pursuit of her and she listened to his instruction without fail. However, she was moving too slowly.

"Shit," he grit out between his teeth. "I knew I couldn't trust you, Leah," Jacob growled out and his face was contorted in anger like Bella had never seen before. He too, to her horror, began to grow fur all over his body. His eyes flashed yellow and his canines extended. And then he jumped at Leah, still transforming on the way down.

Bella ducked down as he flew over her head, panic lining every inch of her body. Frightful snarls ricocheted behind her and she turned, worried for her newly acquired friend. What she saw froze her body and shook her to the core.

A giant wolf was facing off Jake, who was half feral and half human. His face was split down the middle between man and beast as the rest of his body shifted to accommodate the change. He was snarling and snapping his teeth at the other wolf and then they were fighting, in a fury of claws and snapping teeth.

Wolves. They were both wolves. How could Bella not have noticed this fact before? And as Jake finished transforming, Bella recognized that shaggy coat.

Sir Reginald.

Her wolf friend, had been her human friend.

She was beginning to feel a bit faint from all the shocks and she held onto a tree to regain her breath. Would Jake be alright? Would he win against Leah? The fight was vicious and blood splattered across the snow.

She wanted to help but she knew she would be of no use, so she did the only thing she could, and ran. Ran to where she was supposed to go.

She ran blindly, not knowing if this was the right direction. But to stay any longer would mean being maimed by Leah's teeth for her body strained towards Bella with ferocity.

She felt like a coward, running, but no other choice awaited her. To fight the wolves would be suicide for they were as big as cattle if not bigger.

Gradually the howling stopped behind her and she stopped running, holding onto a tree to catch her breath yet again.

The wind howled through the trees and she shivered, spent and exhausted. She had lost all sense of direction and knew not where she was to go.

"Bella!"

Bella's head whipped fast in the direction of her name being called and before she knew it, cold arms had encircled her along with the scent of honeysuckle.

It was Victoria. How was she here? How had she found Bella?

But the hug was short lived as fury over took Victoria's eyes. "What happened? Did they kidnap you? Did they hurt you?" she began to race her hands over Bella's body, checking for invisible wounds and Bella had to stop her with a gentle but shaking touch.

"They did not steal me away. I went with them willingly."

Now Victoria's fury was directed at Bella. "You went with them? Do you know how mad you are for doing that? Wolves are not predictable animals. They are violent and angry, and terrible things." Her voice jumped in the air, echoing through the dead trees and shrubs.

"Not all of them." She thought of valiant Jake, jumping to save her life from Leah.

"Why would you go with them?" Hurt flashed under the anger.

"I wanted to," was what Bella said. She would not elaborate more.

"I thought you gave up your foolish notion of escape," Victoria breathed, eyes still a maelstrom of anger and panic and fear for Bella's well being.

When Bella did not say anything another thought struck Victoria, given the wide look on her face. "Was this stunt all a result of what transpired-"

Before Victoria could continue and bring up that shameful moment to Bella's mind which had tried to forget it as quickly and as best it could, a long howl erupted. They both turned around, Victoria sniffing the air angrily.

"The damn wolves have smelt me. We must go."

Before Bella was given a chance to object, she was being pulled into Victoria's arms and they were running, the fast wind cutting and sharp on Bella's cheeks. They did not get far, even with Victoria ducking and weaving between trees skillfully.

She slowed down, a growl rumbling low in her chest, as the wolves came and surrounded them on all sides.

Victoria knew there was no way to win against the wolves. But she would not relent. She set Bella down and stood in front of her protectively while Bella swallowed nervously. What was going to happen now?

Frightfully, she clutched the cross under her clothing and sent a prayer, her hasty words interrupted by a growl of pure animal quality coming from Victoria as she lunged at the first wolf.

 **A/N: Jacob's people are technically gypsy's and people of pagan beliefs in this story, since the America's have not been yet discovered and so no one in Europe knows of Native American's existence.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter Nine: The Captor is the Captive**

Victoria knew it had been a foolish idea to try and hurt the wolves, to try and fight them, but she had to. She wouldn't cow before them, wouldn't show weakness, and for that she suffered bloody rips and tears.

Bella's shrill cries of "Victoria!" alerted her to how badly it looked that this was going. How horrid it must seem to a human. Bella's cries were filled with angst and worry. And she did a most unexpected thing.

When Victoria had been knocked viciously into the ground, one of the wolves about to go for her neck, Bella had thrown herself over Victoria's abused form.

"Please, do not hurt her anymore!" she implored and Victoria, through her haze of violence, could make out the fact the human was shedding tears over her.

Why was she crying?

The wolves were paused by this, and backed up, their canines hidden by lips and ears flattened. They wordlessly communicated with each other before one of them turned human, standing before them both naked but holding one hand over his loins in decency.

"Princess, why do you protect her?" he asked and Bella must have known who he was for she spoke to him casually.

"Paul, I said I did not wish for any blood shed. I will not stand by ideally as you kill her," her hands were warm on Victoria's cheeks, cradling them softly.

Why this tenderness? When those same hands had pushed her away last time.

"Very well," the man said at last. "We will not harm her any longer. But she comes to camp with us," he turned back into his wolf form.

Victoria's wounds were on fire. Those damned wolves had ripped into her and good and while she was engulfed with the dangerous desire to render them from limb to limb as they dragged her back to their camp, she held off, her gift of survival telling her it would not be a smart choice.

Besides, they held the human with them and Victoria was invested in getting her back safely.

They dumped Victoria into a tent with two wolves on guard, for who knows what reasons. Surely they would not be good ones. All she could do was wait and bide her time until it was safe to escape with the princess.

Victoria felt betrayed. Why would Bella run away from her? Was it because of what transpired in the library?

Victoria knew she should have held back. Should have resisted the princess's pleas but she couldn't. She just couldn't ignore the call in her chest and the way Bella's arousal swam around her. Bella's scent was irresistible on it's own, but coupled with her arousal, it was mind altering and there was nothing Victoria wouldn't have done for Bella in that moment. If the woman had asked Victoria to chop off her own head she would have done it.

Such was the power Bella had over her. And Victoria couldn't understand how Bella could have so much reign over her feelings, her actions, even her thoughts. Victoria felt consumed by her. Each day it only got worse and worse and when Bella had disappeared with those damned mutts, the distance had been breath takingly bad. Her chest hurt, and she felt so dull and unlike herself. Shoulders drooping, no appetite.

It was unreasonable how upset she was over Bella. And it wasn't because of the fact Victoria had fucked up and needed to retrieve Bella for James' plan to work. That factored in only a little bit. The most of it came from betrayal, from longing after Bella. From worrying about her and if she was alright.

She had scraped a plan together as hastily as possible but it hadn't panned out so well and now she was a captive of those damned mutts.

"You are to stay here," one of them threw her into the tent and she landed roughly on the dry straw bed. She was leaking blood and black ooze from her wounds and while they would repair themselves, the mutts had something special in their saliva that made it hard for the wounds to close quickly or painlessly. She would be in agony for days unless she could get fresh blood and knowing them, they wouldn't give her any until she would heal. Sadists.

She stayed where she was, knowing that to rebel now would be a bad decision. Instead, she would save her strength and garner clues on her current situation. She tuned her sharp hearing to the outdoors, listening to the ongoings of the villagers lives. Most of it was in a foreign language, one she had not studied, and she cursed that fact for she could gleam nothing useful.

So she sat there and worried and wondered over Bella constantly.

The chieftain came to visit her on the third day of her imprisonment. His face was neutral but he smelled sharply of anger. He took stock of her broken state and felt she would be no threat to him. Not with those men outside.

"What is the meaning behind holding Bella illy gained at your castle?"

"Those are plans I do not have the clearance to share with you," she gritted out, his horrid smell putting her on edge. All mutts smelled disgusting. "But what I can tell you is that she is ours and not yours. She agreed to help us and was not wrongly imprisoned like your foolish pups believe her to be."

"She said nothing of the sort. She only expressed desire to reunite with her future husband."

That hurt to hear. Why, oh why was Bella so insistent on her husband to be being worthy of having her again? Why couldn't she go for someone else. Someone so much closer.

Victoria's unbeating heart desired Bella. From hating her, to tolerating her, to wanting to spend all her days with her, her emotions had grown so quickly and in an unexplained manner. She had never felt this way about anyone before and it was confusing and frustrating and made her want to stake her own heart so it would stop this vapid behavior.

But her survival gift would not let her. She must keep living no matter the odds.

"She is confused. She knows not the true extent of her husband to be's cruel nature."

"And she does not know the cruel nature of your species."

"You are one to speak," Victoria snorted angrily. "At least we didn't side with the Cullens."

"We had no choice in that!" Seth stamped his staff onto the ground angrily. "We were enslaved by them. Forced to do their dirty deeds."

"And yet it seems almost like you desire to go back to them, since you wish to help Bella return to her mad lover."

"We had not agreed on a method how before you attacked us, violating the treaty!"

"Your kind violated it first, stepping paw onto my lands. I warned him away, but he would not listen and he began to poison the princess's mind. Seeing that she had been kidnapped and smelling your wolves all over the case, I thought she might be in danger. And figured it best to retrieve what was mine with force if words did not work."

"She is not yours to have."

"She is mine!" Victoria snarled, uncertain as to where this belief came from. But she felt it on almost a spiritual level that Bella was meant to be hers.

Seth seemed startled by her vitriol and took a step back, dark eyes assessing her snarling form. A tinge of amusement and intrigue at Victoria's statement glimmered in his eyes.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here while we decide what to do with you now that the treaty has been destroyed."

And he left her alone with her pain.

She wallowed in her misery.

The day after Seth's visit, Victoria had another visitor. One that pleased her immensely. It was Bella. If Victoria's heart could still beat, it would be leaping in her chest right now. She sat up on her cot with a pained grunt and the princess watched her with weary eyes. With almost an apology hidden in them.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly, stopping at the foot of Victoria's cot.

Victoria had no mirror to look in, so she could not assess her own damages but she wagered it looked horrid. "It does. Normally I am capable of closing my wounds in mere minutes after they are given, but the wolves hold special acids in their claws and teeth that prevent me from doing so. And thus my wounds close slowly and painfully, unless I were to be given fresh blood. That would help me," she explained hastily.

"And they have not fed you?" Bella inquired.

Victoria snorted. "What a silly question to ask."

"I am sorry, for your injuries. I did not...I did not-"

"You did not think that your foolish escape would have such consequences," Victoria finished for her, quite rudely. "But it did. And now we are in an even bigger mess than before. A whole war could erupt from this." And James certainly would not be pleased. He was on his way back and once he learned of what had happened...well, it would not be a pretty sight.

She would have to deal with the fallout, regrettably. But for now, she was stuck here.

Oh, how it had changed. Bella was free and now Victoria was the captive. What a twisted irony. It almost brought a smile to Victoria's lips.

"I...I was not..."

"I do not care to hear your weak excuses. Leave me to wallow in my pain, and you to wallow in the deep shit you have created," Victoria said at the end, turning onto her side dismissively. Knowing Bella did this willingly hurt more than if the princess had been simply kidnapped by the wolves. Victoria hated how weak she had become. How influenced by one mere mortal's temperaments.

"I want to help," blurted forth from the princess's pink lips.

"You have helped more than enough," Victoria said bitterly.

Bella did not leave at that, hovering around for a couple of seconds until she let out a sigh and in a soft voice imparted, "you are hurting; the least I can do is soothe that."

Victoria stiffened at this. Was Bella suggesting what Victoria believed her to be suggesting?

"Are you offering your blood to me?"

There was a long silence before, "yes," said so quietly that only Victoria's vampyric hearing picked up on it.

Instantly she could feel that hunger cull at her, sharpening her fangs, and making her throat dry. Oh to taste Bella's divine blood. Had she not hungered for it? Had she not dreamt of it? And now, it would be offered so freely. The idea was so tempting that she could not think of the repercussions of such an action. Of the possibility of her not being able to stop, and thus draining Bella of all life.

"Why would you..." _tempt me_ , went unspoken as Victoria licked her lips and sat up, more attentive than before.

"It is my fault you got hurt. I never intended for your pain," Bella confessed softly as she tentatively approaches Victoria.

"But you did hurt me," Victoria mumbles out, half unaware that she is sharing such weak sentiments. "You hurt me by leaving."

Bella's eyes widen and she sucks in a gasp. "You mean those words?" she presses gently, wanting to gut Victoria even more. The vampyress curses her loose tongue. The slightest hint that she will be drinking Bella's blood and she's ready to divulge her utmost secrets.

She lets out an unhappy growl at herself and shakes her head. "Stick out your wrist princess. I am thirsty."

Bella does as asked, slightly trembling and apprehensive, and yet...Victoria can catch a hint of arousal in her scent. Her nostrils flare and a whole other hunger revives in her guts, but she ignores it, clamping her legs shut. She will not indulge in it, for last time she had listened to Bella's commands and it lent to them being in this current situation.

"Closer," Victoria instructs when Bella sits down on the uncomfortable cot and holds her arm out like it's a piece of meat. She scuffles closer and yet Victoria still demands, even closer. "How do you expect me to drink from you, if you do not come closer? I do not want to pierce your artery wrong, so do hold still as well," Victoria said as Bella nodded her head, doe eyes wide.

Victoria gripped her arm in her two hands and it was such a delicate arm, with the beautiful blue veins arching up against the rapidly thudding pulse. Victoria took her time in slowly bringing her mouth to the wrist. She had sampled Bella's blood before, but never directly from the vein. This, would be an experience in itself.

Bella watched intently as Victoria kissed the spot gently to soothe her nerves, and then a second later her fangs were cutting through the skin, slipping in quickly and quietly. Bella barely flinched, never able to remove her eyes from Victoria's visage. The red haired woman was all too aware of Bella's eyes on her. But she was all too more aware of the taste of her blood in her mouth. It was sweeter than any cake and it filled her with warmth. With satisfaction.

And most importantly it marked Bella as Victoria's. She had claimed the woman's blood. All she needed to do was claim her body next. Her inner vampyre roared at her to do this. To take what was rightfully hers.

She let out a muffled groan as the idea of Bella being irrevocably hers stoked her arousal and charmed her possessive vamprye nature.

She did not drink for long, though Bella's blood called to her. She couldn't drink any longer because she feared of draining the girl of too much blood. Victoria merely took enough to slake her hunger and as a result, her wounds were healing rapidly now, infused with fresh hot blood. She pulled her fangs free and licked the puncture wounds with her tongue, ensuring they would heal.

And then Bella's wrist was returned to her. She traced where the wound had once been with shaking fingers of her left hand but found nothing there. And then her amazed eyes came up to Victoria's face, marveling at the healing going on.

Gashes and scratches and bruises were fading away and Bella was so astounded and mesmerized by it, that she could not help but reach out and touch the disappearing wounds. She traced them with her finger tips down Victoria's nose, tiptoed over the one's on her lips, and cupped the ones on her cheek with her warm palm.

"Does it, hurt?" she asked, voice a rapt whisper.

"No," Victoria breathed out, eyes fluttering shut at the warm touches. It felt so nice, she did not ever want Bella to stop touching her this freely. When she opened them she found that they had drawn closer, as if an invisible string was guiding them together. Bella's breath ghosted against Victoria's newly formed features and they tingled with hyper sensitivity to her.

Bella's eyes were drawn to Victoria's lips, and she was chewing on her own bottom lip, a look of intense concentration on her face. As if she was battling with a decision inside of her.

Victoria knew what that decision was- she was fighting it within herself as well, and losing the battle too. She cupped one of Bella's warm cheeks with her own, and this shocked the girl into activity. She bolted up from the cot, swaying a bit from the blood loss. "I...I must go," she rasped out and then made a move of gathering her skirts, forgetting she no longer wore a dress but animal pelts, and rushed out, cheeks blazing red.

Victoria sighed out, dejected and longing for Bella's sweet touch. All that remained of her was her lingering scent and Victoria curled up into a little ball, hating how fiercely she missed her.

Bella did not come visit in the upcoming week, but someone else did. Someone that Victoria had greatly disappointed with her actions.

And she had not even known he'd arrived until he was storming into her little prison, his cape swirling around him and cementing a dramatic entrance. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked her and she sat up quickly from how she had been lounging with her arms crossed behind her head.

"James," she breathed out, zooming over to him even though she clearly saw the anger marring his features.

"Why do I come back, only to see that the princess is in the captivity of the wolves? And that they are ready to declare war on us?"

"I...I," Victoria is at a loss of words, knowing she has failed her friend grandly. It saddens her and she aches to do better, to make up for her fallacies.

"You are only so lucky I was able to reason with Seth and get everything back under control," he spat at her but before he could say more they were interrupted by Bella who had snuck up on them, their senses overridden with emotions and otherwise unable to process her there until now.

"Do not be mad at her. Tis not her fault but mine," she said in a trembling voice, afraid of the blackness of James' eyes. He softened at her appearance, not wanting to startle her anymore.

"Princess why do you-"

"I caused this all to happen with my foolish actions. Victoria only tried her best to remedy them but she could not because I had mucked everything up so terribly." She cast her head down, showing true penance for her actions of nearly inciting a war.

Victoria wondered if Bella truly felt bad but she would not dare question it, not in front of James. For some reason she could feel remorse coursing through her veins, almost like she could feel Bella's emotions partially. She gulped, suddenly nervous about the implications of this, and stored the knowledge of the matter away for another time.

He was quiet a moment, before sniffing. "I hope you do not do this again, Bella. For you nearly cost us our whole plan and more." He sighed out heavily and raked a gloved hand through his hair. "I came bidding good news this time, but come, we must not dwell here any longer for the ears that listen are sharp and the men they belong to wield even sharper teeth."

Discussion for now on Victoria's inability to keep Bella way from the wolves and the almost war that occurred were done away with. Instead, once they were in the castle, James made his announcement on the good news almost straight away.

"Princess, I am happy to report that I have finally managed to get a hold of your prince. He is actually due to come visit us and try to strike a deal."

Whereas Victoria expected Bella's face to light up, it suddenly fell. "Oh," was all that fell past somber lips.

"Are you not happy?" James asked, not suspecting her reaction either.

Victoria could feel a crushing dread in her stomach and she did not know if it was hers or Bella's.

"I...just after all this time, and now he decides to come," she mumbled out, fiddling with her hands. James approached her and took her hands in his to reassure her and Victoria felt such a flare of anger at that, that Bella spun her head around to gaze at her with questioning eyes, almost like she could feel the rage burning off of the vampyress.

Sarde, that was not favorable if now they could feel each others emotions. This connection between them was only deepening with time. How much further would it go? How much more would they descend into the madness? Victoria would need to consult someone on this matter before it could worsen.

"Do not question his affection for you," James assured, oblivious to how Victoria stared murder into his back. She took calming breaths, for she would never wish to do her friend harm. And she hated how angry she was at him touching her Bella.

"He cares for you greatly, he simply was away on a mission. Before you know it, you shall be free and with him."

Bella nodded her head but did not say anything to that. James stepped away, considering his job in appeasing her done. "Rejoice, for I have more news as well. The Blood Feast is upon us! And there shall be dance and music and copious amounts of drink and food."

Bella nodded her head. "I have heard of it. But I doubt I can attend."

"Nonsense," he smiled at her. "It is a time of merriment for both human and vamprye. You must attend. It harkens soon."

Bella looked uncertainly at Victoria, as if wordlessly needing her input.

"It shall be fun," Victoria drawled. "You will get to dress up and chatter away with humans like you do at a regular human ball."

Bella nodded her head. "I suppose I shall attend."

"Excellent," James smiled. "Then I can get a dress for you made. And a mask."

"Why a mask?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"It is a masked ball," he said, "and we must not know who is who."

Bella absorbed this information and then went up to her room, knowing she was dismissed. Relief crossed her features, probably at not being reprimanded for her escape attempt. Victoria knew James would question it later, but not now. He was tired from his trip and the Blood Feast was drawing soon, which meant they would have to set everything up and quickly.

Once Bella was retired to her chambers, the two vampryes stood in stony silence, letting the crackling of the fireplace intersperse their space. James looked at the brilliant flames while Victoria stayed still, resisting the urge to rock back and forth on her heels.

"You gaze at her differently," James commented, voice serious and low. He jerked Victoria's attention to him unexpectedly.

Victoria felt a tremor of fear go through her. She did not wish James to know about her affection for the human. Not when it could ruin their plans.

"How so?' she asked coolly, gazing at her nails in an unaffected manner.

He contemplated his words, before inflicting them upon Victoria. "Like you do not hate her. Like you might...care for her."

Victoria let out a derisive laugh. "Of course I care for her. I have to. She is the key to saving our future."

He studied her with steady eyes and she plastered on a fake smile, plastered on fake confidence and serene nature. He clasped his hand onto her shoulder. "I am glad to see you are getting along better with humans then. I was worried you would hate them all."

"Only the ones who play with my nerves like they are a game," Victoria makes out through gritted teeth. She recalls all too well those pesky and stupid humans who crossed her path. She had killed one out of anger, and thus it was why she was forced to guard Bella in punishment. James wanted her to get along with the humans better and this was his method.

But, he could not foresee Victoria getting along _too_ well with a human.

He gave her an amused smile. "Come, let us not think of Seth and the situation that nearly was, but let us think of festivity for we must rejoice. Edward Cullen has agreed to speak to us and peace might just rest along the border."

The two of them vacated the castle dining room and went off to settle other matters.

 **A/N: Suffice to say, I am very excited about the upcoming chapter which will be a vampyre masquerade. It's loosely inspired by the dance scene from the Van Hellsing movie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter Ten: The Vamprye Masquerade**

 **A/N: Listen to the song Vampire Waltz by Derek Fietcher for Victoria's and Bella's dance scene. And listen to vampire masquerade waltz by Peter Gundry for the dance scene where Bella is dancing with other vampryes.**

Bella had been immensely worried that James would be riotous at what had transpired. Instead, his anger had been fleeting and the issue of the near war with the wolves was brushed under the carpet and treated almost as if it had never occurred. Bella did not know whether to be relieved or worried about his lack of commentary. But as she walked around the all too familiar castle, back in her stiff dresses, she could see a flurry of activity overtaking the otherwise vacant and quiet halls. Servants she had never seen before were running around carrying food, rolling barrels of drink, bringing in lively flowers in pots, and handling with care olden instruments.

The castle was preparing itself for the Blood Feast and politics were the farthest thing from James' mind. And his enthusiasm for the party was infectious. With every dress he brought up for Bella to try, she was more and more inclined to join the event. Especially when he described it in such detail.

"It is such splendor. And vampyres from all over come and join us. In this way I hope to covert them into living our lifestyle," he explained as he held in his arms finery for Bella to don. "The finest drink, food, and music. I am sure you will never find something quite like this in your kingdoms."

"I think not. We do not have vampryes openly celebrating with us," Bella said as she tried on a dress behind her dressing wall.

"Then I hope the Feast is something memorable for you."

And it would be, but not quite for the reasons James hoped. For the Blood feast, proved its name sake for vile reasons and not ones of merriment.

The Feast was something that lasted for several days and nights. Five days and four nights in total and the festival was surrounded by much imbued meaning. The days were dedicated to the humans. It celebrated their mortality, for how the sun wanes to the night, or death, than so do humans lose their spark and life as the years go by. But yet they were so full of life and vitality, something vampryes lacked. And they were fertile with blood and sharing and spreading of life and so they were given food that was sweet in nature. Honey cakes, sugar cakes, anything to make them sweeter. And they were also given alcohol and meats to keep them well feed.

And the nights were dedicated to the vampryes. For they were creatures of the night and their lives, like the moon, were pale imitations of the sun. Their life was one after death, and not as full as humans. Their partying was more subdued. The music that would play would be somber, and waltz's, whereas the humans had more uplifting tunes. And they would drink heavy wines, and blood that would be donated from humans or from animals.

And in the middle area, the evening between the day and night, the two groups would mix and mingle, would talk and get to know each other better. This was a time to show that camaraderie could be formed between the two species.

Bella was a bit nervous. For while she now knew she could trust Victoria and James never to harm her there would be vampryes from other lands here. Vampryes that might not share the same principal.

"Do not worry. You will be safe, as long as you stand by my side," Victoria said, sensing Bella's stomach twisting anxiety. That did reassure Bella for she had seen with what vigor and vim the red haired woman had fought to protect her from the wolves. And the odds for that had been non existent for her victory.

The first day of the Feast James came down to speak to the humans and start off the festival. He was donned in purple finery, a purple and green mask on his face. His hair had been swept back into a ponytail that curled small at the back of his neck. It seemed he had trimmed his hair over his travels.

"Welcome, highest gents and ladies. This year shall commence the tenth Blood Feast, one where both creatures of the day and night can partake in pleasures and in learning of each others culture. I hope this year many merry memories shall be made. And that you shall dance and drink and eat to your hearts content. We must celebrate the coming of the new season and I could not think of a better way to do so than by the union of two species who would have never been believed to be capable of co-existing. And my dearest wishes are that we can continue this shared existence of good and God!" he raised the golden chalice in his hand, marking a toast, and the gathered humans raised their own in celebration before James drank it all down and threw it to the ground. "Let us make merry!" he shouted out, extending his hands as the clattering of hundreds of cups meet the ground as well.

Bella stood watching off to one side, intrigued and astounded by how many humans were here. Most of them must be from the village but some clearly had traveled a long way to be here. They filled the feast hall where smells of cooked food reached her nose. They were settling around tables decorated with white cloth and set with plates and cups. Bella did not know anyone here and Victoria would not be wandering around during the day. She was not allowed to mingle until the evening at the very earliest. James was the exception as he was the host.

She supposed now would be a good time to make new friends. To perhaps get a better glimpse of the outside world for she had not been farther than this small town here for months at end now. She helped herself to a seat and waited patiently as she was served the morning's meal. A thick hot soup with bread on the side.

She had sat down next to a man and woman at the end of the table. Both of them wore masks and matching colors of gray and yellow. Immediately they introduced themselves. "Happy Blood Feast to you," he raised his cup and took a swig of the wine there. "And who are you?"

"Happy Blood Feast," she murmured in response. "My name is Bella."

"I am Eric and this is my wife of two months, Angela," he gestured to the woman by Bella's side.

The woman smiled in answer as she began to eat her soup.

"Is this your first time at such an event?" Eric asked.

Bella dipped her spoon into the soup and savored it. It was rich with hints of spice that sent her tongue dancing. It was lovely and unlike anything Bella had tasted before.

"Yes, tis is. And if I may be so blunt as to inquire on why you two are here. Do you not know there are vampryes about?" she asked, wanting to know the reasoning behind these two humans. Surely weren't all humans afraid of vampryes if not outright ignorant of their existence? Bella had no qualms with the kind, because she was open minded and she saw that the vampryes she stayed with were good, and sought to do good. Other humans might not be as knowledgeable.

"Honestly, it is fascinating," Angela spoke up, wiping the corners of her lips with a napkin. "They are such interesting beings. We come to gander at them each year. It is marvelous."

"Do they not frighten you?"

"The ones here lack teeth, so to speak," Eric grinned cheekily at his verbal spar.

"Did you travel far for this?"

"Only over the mountains and around the bend," Eric supplied, finishing off his soup and bread by now. "And you?"

"I am actually quite far from the shores I call home."

"How did you hear about this, since it is only your first time attending?" Angela asked in a friendly manner.

What did Bella say to this? She felt she should not spill the truth on her reason being here. So she gave a white lie. "I was traveling to a friend's house, a friend that lived over in this area, when I stumbled upon this town. I stayed here for a bit before I came across some vampryes and become one of their friends. And in this manner I discovered the feast."

"You are lucky you have. It is unlike anything I have ever seen," Eric chuckled.

Bella was a bit confused. If James did not want harm to come to his village, to his people, than why openly flaunt this event? Why invite humans who could cause a panic because of sighting the vampryes? "How does James protect his people from being hurt? Surely you know vampryes are not beloved by many."

"Not many know of this event, only those he has specifically asked to come. And everything is done in secrecy. If one breaks the oath, they face serious consequences for it. But why would anyone want to break it? When we are given access to see something not many humans have and lived to tell the tale?" he shrugged, as if this should be clear. "Now that breakfast is done, shall we attend to other activities?" he asked and so they got up from the long table.

Those activities were compromised of tag, hide and seek, hopscotch and prisoner's base. Bella had not played these games ever since she was but a young sapling and she enjoyed reliving those childish moments. She and Eric competed over the games, and though it was often unladylike for someone of Bella's status to do that, the masks on their faces made them all equal and all able to enjoy the fun.

They played these games under the glow of the warm spring sun, supervised by some human staff that James had taken to hiring. Angela joined in for some of the games though she did not have a competitive streak as viscous as Bella's or Eric's and so she let them win against her.

After that they went to watch some skills of competition. James had paid entertainers and champions of sport to come to this event and show off their skills and talents.

There would be two events each day, one at noon and one two hours past noon. Drinks would be served at each event and Bella helped herself to some. She had not touched drink since the last ball she had been to, which had been many months ago. It took a while to remember how it tasted and how to drink it without grimacing. Ale was never her favorite. She much preferred sweet wines.

Food was also served at noon, sandwiches of meat and cheeses and generously laid with herbs. Truly, James had not been lying when he had said this would be a feast.

With her newly acquired friends, Bella watched an archery competition in which a sprightly man shot arrow after arrow into increasingly harder targets, until he was shooting apples off of heads. Then there was quoits. And they made bets on who would win from the five men competing for them.

By the time five had arrived, Bella was tired from the festivities and from drink and she retired up to her room to take a nap. The others did not have that luxury, instead napping in specially designated rooms for such an occurrence where couches and pillows and blankets were given.

When she awoke at seven it was time for dinner and then the vampryes would arrive to party until dawn rose over the castle. They would have their own shows, and their own competitions between themselves to see who was the strongest and who was the fastest. Bella wanted to see them but she would not be able to for no humans were allowed in those portions. And, she was not entirely at ease with being surrounded by so many vampryes. She knew her blood could have an interesting draw to them given what Victoria had warned her. For even though the vampryess had sought to soothe Bella, the brunette could feel Victoria's own worries under her skin. And she had pressed on them, until Victoria had begrudgingly spoke.

"Your blood is alluring. While it troubles James naught, for he has trained in the arts of refraining from imbibing, other vampryes might not be as disinclined towards it. That is why you must not enter the hall without me when the vampryes come down."

And so Bella did not, waiting on her vampryess to arrive.

Bella stood at the top of the grand staircase leading down to the grand dance hall. She was nervous at the casual way vampryes mingled in with humans. Several of them were already staring up her, having smelt her like she wagered they would. She did not like the way they looked at her, clamoring closely to the stairs but not going up them. Victoria stood by her side, dressed in all white and with a white and silver sword by her side. The silver matched her mask which was designed so it gave the illusion it was dripping down her face.

"Do you wish to go elsewhere?" Victoria asked, noting Bella's discomfit.

Bella eagerly nodded her head, relieved to hear this. "Yes. I do not think I can brave the mass of teeming vampryes just yet."

Victoria gave her a sly and private smile. "You had no trouble bothering me countless times and testing my patience. Nor did you have any issue wandering into a village full of wolves, by yonder self."

Bella shook her head. "That was different. The wolves did not hunger for my blood."

"The vampryes are only entranced by the smell, like I was. And no harm shall come to you if you stay by my side." Victoria gave a reassuring smile. "I will protect you."

"I know. I do not doubt that you can. I simply...wish to do something else instead."

Victoria did not press. "Very well. What would you do instead?"

"I do not know. What other spectacles can I do?"

Victoria tilted her head, thinking. "Come. I have an idea." She walked off with Bella's arm around hers. They walked off a little ways to where it was much quieter in the castle. Victoria opened the balcony doors and led them out to where the stars glimmered down on them. Only faint strains of music could be heard out here and the balcony was big enough that their conversation would not be muddled by that of the couple outside, smiling secretively to each other.

"Have you ever gazed upon the beauty of the stars?" Victoria asked, leaning against the stone as her neck craned back. Bella followed her gaze, the stars burning brightly against the inky backdrop.

"I have. And they make me think of a particular person."

Victoria was not expecting this. She turned a curious gaze onto Bella who smiled in answer before wetting her lips and spilling forth her words. "They look so cold and distant at first, but once you get to know them better, they are so hot and bright, and a force to be reckoned with."

Victoria shook her head, amused by Bella's deductions of her. "Flattery will get you everywhere princess. It is in actuality the deadliest weapon known to man kind."

"Only for those who can wield it well," Bella responded with.

"And only dangerous to those whose hearts are piles of mush. It is a good thing my heart is shriveled up and dead long ago."

This new banter was nice. Teasing, flirty, and yet somber and with an edge of bite that heralded back to their days of antagonizing games.

"Tis a shame. Perhaps a fair maiden's kiss could revive it?" Bella asked and did not miss the eager manner in which Victoria gazed down upon her lips.

"May perhaps indeed," she said softly, clearing her throat and remembering herself before looking away. The sharp jerk of her head made Bella return to her senses. God. What was she doing? Where had that even come from? This festival was doing a strange manner of things to her. It must be the loose spirit of everyone here, indulging in vices. And the loose liquor making her tongue slippery and all too lust tinged. She would have to drink less, because her head still spun slightly and the nap had only taken the edge off of her drink.

She looked up at the sky, Victoria stiff by her side now. Where had the smooth and relaxed manner of their intercourse gone? "Shall you tell me about the constellations?" she asked, hoping to ease them into easy spirits once more.

"I certainly have read all of the books on this topic and can tell you about the great discoveries of Copernicus and Galileo on our night sky."

And Victoria took to explaining everything in an adorable manner. Her face seemed to glow with exuberance as she spoke. Bella could not help but watch its animated state, and the glow of the moon on her skin made it seem almost a ghostly white, like gleaming stone. And her fiery hair had turned a dull blood color. She lived in the sharp contrasts of the night. And Bella wished to live in them along with Victoria.

"You harbor the inclinations of being a voracious book worm," Bella teased as Victoria continued upon her monologue of the stars and the planets and other cosmic bodies. "I would not expect that of someone like you who is a dark and murderous and an all powerful vamprye."

Victoria scoffed sharply. "You would think that, would you not. When one cannot age, one tends to read and learn many things over the eons. Like I have. I can speak in many tongues if I so please."

"And how old are you?"

Victoria wrinkled up her nose in jest. "One does not ask a woman her real age."

"Then I shall have no choice but to make my own guess. And if it offends you than it is naught my fault." Bella tapped her chin. "I shall hazard a guess that you are over a century old."

Victoria let out a laugh that sounded like crystal bells. She laughed fully and robustly. Bella had never heard her truly let go in merriment like she did now and she wondered if it had to do with the heavy wine the vampryess had consumed. Or if it was because Bella had truly tickled her humor.

"Oh, you are a long ways off. Let us say I have been around ever since the time of the great fall of the Roman Empire," she supplied, watching Bella's face as it contorted into shock at this information.

"I never quite imagined you to be that old!" she exclaimed loudly into the chilly night air. "You have not aged a day."

"The only good side of being a vamprye I am afraid," Victoria said with a touch of somberness. With a touch of wistfulness. "I do hunger for the days when I was but skin and bones and not death and stone."

"Be frank with me. Is it horrid being a vamprye. As in, _truly_ horrid?" Bella asked, curious. Night time insects hummed around them as Victoria leaned in closer, her words a whisper Bella listened to ardently.

"Not everyone hates it. James and I are a bit different. We retained our humanity whereas others did not. Some hate it at first and grow to love it. Others revile in the taking of lives. And others seek out this immortality. I shall be honest and say that at first I was entranced with my new state. Simple weapons could not hurt me. And I was faster and stronger and smarter than any human. But after years of living in an unliving state, life becomes stale. There are only so many things I can venture upon, or so many places I can visit before I grow tired of the triviality of it all. Life is only rich when you have a finite amount of time to spend. Then, you really value every moment. Every last second of it.

"You do not have to watch your loved ones die. You do not have to watch the horrors of humanity increase and become tenfold, and you most certainly do not live long enough to see yourself become a monster, like I did." Such honesty spilt forth from her lips. Honesty that might not exist anywhere else except of this night of the Blood Feast under the full moon.

Victoria had unconsciously drawn figures into the stone with her finger and Bella put her hand over hers, stilling it. She was filled with the urge to assuage the woman's dark mood. "Perhaps there is some hidden beauty you have not yet found? That makes you want to live longer?" She tugged Victoria's hand to her chest, placing it over her beating heart so as to make a stronger connection to her. To her words. "And you are not a monster. You are more human than some I have met, bar your special abilities."

Victoria smiled wanly at that. "Nature. Nature brings me joy. For it dies and lives. And dies and lives. And it is always amazing to see what beauty arises from nothing."

"So keep nature close to you. Let it fuel your steps and make you have hope for a future."

Victoria nods her head gravely and does not say more. She turns her head and pulls free from Bella to glance upon James who is arriving. "Victoria. I need your advice on a small matter."

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

"Everything is faring smoothly," he assured Bella with a small smile and with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Pardon me," Victoria said and moved on to chat with James, leaving Bella by the balcony all alone. She looked up at the stars, speaking to them. "What will my future hold, I wonder."

She had given Victoria hope for her's but what about Bella's own? Would Edward ever come to save her? For some reason the news that he was on his way did not cheer her up like it once would have. Now all it did was fill her gut with dread. And worry for what would transpire.

* * *

It was now the second day of the feast.

Bella was wearing a pink dress for the day and a butterfly shaped mask upon her face. She ate and drank and watched competitions with Eric and Angela once more till it was time for the nap so they could rest their drunk weary heads. And once evening hastened upon, she went upstairs to switch into something sleeker and darker. A dress with a lower neckline and made of green designs that curled and skipped around on her form. And on her face she wore a simple strip of green for her mask. Her mask from earlier in the day had been more ornate. Almost a bit silly. Pink with pearls hanging down from it and decorating it. She liked this outfit better. In fact, all of them were nice. James had well developed tastes for he had picked all of these out. Bella still had more outfits to go through, three for each day in fact, and it must have cost James a small fortune for them.

This time when Bella waited on the Grand Staircase to the ballroom, Victoria did not arrive right away. Bella grew worried, and even more so when one of the vampryes from the teeming masses went up to her and held out his hand.

"Do not fear us. We can smell it coming off of you and we wish you no harm. We are only intrigued by you. You smell different from other humans," he said, his youthful face grinning down at her.

"I really must wait for my dance partner," she said, holding her arms to her sides.

"I insist," he said, before grasping her by the shoulder and steering her down. He was too strong to pull against and so she was forced down into the hordes of humans and vampryes. He tugged her closer to his body and began to move her in time to the music.

"Relax," he said. "After all, are we not here to repair human and vamprye relations?" he questioned, his eyes dark on her neck, on her exposed chest.

May perhaps she was being paranoid. May perhaps she was ascribing certain behaviors to him that did not exist? She thought this in order to still her beating heart, because she knew the loudness and fast pace of it would only allure vampryes more.

But the dance did not end on him. He spun her around on the waltz and let go, her falling into the chest of another male vamprye. This one had red hair and a goblin for his mask. "Vhat a vonderful young voman," he said, with a thick accent. "Vill you dance with me?" he asked, though he gave her no quarter to say no.

He moved quickly, half dragging her along.

"I want to dance with her too."

"Isn't she an adorable little morsel?" cooed another voice.

"I've never smelt a human like her before. Will she share some of her wonders with me?" asked another and Bella began to feel increasingly uncomfortable. She craned her head back and forth, trying to get a bearing on where she was as she was spun so quickly everything blurred around her. And the fact she had drank wine before did not help, for her feet stumbled and her cheeks felt heated with alcohol that made her feel too useless to do anything about her current predicament. She could not think properly.

Bella was being tossed from male dancer to male dancer now, all vamprye by the sharp snap of their teeth and how quickly they moved. All of them gave her a good sniff. Was her scent calling to them like it called to Victoria? She could feel malaise coil in her stomach. She didn't know who they were. And she most certainly did not want to dance with them. Where was Victoria when she needed her? She craned her neck back and forth again to see if she could spot her. She couldn't see her over the sea of swirling bodies, swaying to the music that seemed to become more frantic and tension causing as time went on.

At last she found herself in the arms of a particularly strong man. He was dark and towered over her, his long black hair streaming behind him. He gave a smile that was all fangs. And he held her too close to him while he danced.

"How is it that you smell so enticing? Your scent stands out from the other humans," he murmured, licking his lips. "Will you let me taste you? I promise I will be gentle, my soft pet," he said, stroking the back of his hand across her cheeks. She felt revulsion spread through her at his touch.

"No," she gasped out, trying to fight his hold but he was iron tight against her, almost bruising her skin where his greedy fingers touched.

"No?" he smiled, amused. "I think I can convince you yet, princess. I assure you, giving me your blood would be the best for the both of us," he leered down, disgusting tongue darting across his fangs which seemed to have gotten bigger. Bella felt panic crowd her chest, ready to be expelled from her lips in a cry of help.

But she had no sooner opened her lips to call for Victoria or James when a hard hand shoved the man away and he stumbled, nearly dragging Bella with him if it were not for the solid hand holding her safely. "She does not want to share her blood with you. Keep your fangs to yourself or you may just find them missing." Her voice was tightened with anger and her body stiff, radiating violence against him. He steadied his feet, glaring angrily at her.

"She is mine. And she is not opposed to the idea. She merely needs time," he said cockily, fixing his black coat.

"And I think you might need some time reacquainting yourself with my fist," snarled Victoria and Bella felt concern well inside her. She did not want a fight to break out but it seemed like it would, and yet again it was her fault. "Victoria, please, leave him alone," Bella begged, placing a delicate hand on Victoria's arm.

The man's eyes flashed with recognition on Victoria's name. He had not seen who she was under the mask but he knew that Victoria was James' right hand woman. He would be stupid to cross her.

"Apologizes," he inclined his head in penance, quickly changing his tunes to more simpering ones. "I did not know you had claimed her." And then he scampered off.

It took time for Victoria to relax after that, her body so stiff, that Bella had to call her name softly three times to get her to stop staring after his retreating back.

"Are you unharmed?" Victoria asked when she could calm down. The anger that Bella felt singing through her veins faded when Victoria's did. She wondered, why was it she could feel Victoria so intimately inside her? It was like a part of Victoria's soul was inside her. The idea frightened and confused her at the same time it elated her to be so closely bound to Victoria like no one else before. Victoria and her were connected and Bella was the only to whom she had this connection. They had a relationship that was special.

"I am a bit shaken but with you by my side I feel better," Bella admitted, the horrors of her fear before already fading with Victoria by her side. Already they were a distant thing and as the music softened she tugged Victoria's hands in hers, tugged her closer to her person. "Will you ask me to dance?"

"Dance?" Victoria asked incredulously like dance was the farthest thing from her mind. Like Bella was insane for suggesting such a thing at a party.

She still looked riled up and ready to tear that man's head off. Bella needed to distract her. Why should Victoria waste this moment between them, especially when she looked so dashing.

She was wearing a pair of tight black trousers, with a ceremonial sword slung to her side, a black sheath on it tipped with gold, and the handle of it curved and golden as well, shined so that it shone so brightly. She wore a simple white shirt with puffy sleeves and ruffles down the front. The top three buttons were undone and revealed a tantalizing expanse of white skin. Her skin was tied back in a ponytail luscious red locks spilled over her shoulder. And on her face was a mask that was black like sin. It was in the vague shape of a bat, edges curling around the sharp edges of her face and highlighting her red eyes.

Bella wanted to pull Victoria's body onto her own. Wanted to feel the press of it on her. Naughty thoughts crowded her mind and she swallowed deeply. God, why did Victoria have to look so tempting? Why was she so perfect? Something must be amiss with the air, because with every inhalation Bella took, her heart longed for Victoria more and more.

"Yes, a dance. Or are you too afraid to reveal your lacking skills to me?" she teased, flirting as she tilted her head back, exposing her long neck. Victoria's eyes were drawn to it, like Bella knew they would be, and the vampryess, let her red hot gaze trail up to Bella's face, tilted up towards her, and she let a shaky exhale leave her parted lips.

"I am an exquisite dancer, your royalty." She bowed to start the dance, one hand behind her back, other extended outwards in an offer for Bella to take it. When she got up, Bella's hand in hers, she smiled. "It is you who should reevaluate if your dancing is on par with mine."

"There is only one way to find out, is there," Bella smiled as her heart raced in her chest. Victoria situated one hand on Bella's waist while Bella placed her free hand on Victoria's slender shoulder. They drew closer, Victoria taking the lead and Bella followed suit.

And Victoria indeed was skilled. She was fluid, gliding across the floor with a natural ease that Bella envied and could only clumsily follow up with. They moved in time to the music which was now playing a different tune. Victoria dipped Bella down, before tugging her up, a master of moving and molding Bella's body to her wants. Bella let Victoria lead, let her assume various poses, let the heat of the moment fill her. Everything about this dance was momentous, was so full of that familiar tension that sang between them. That corrupted and controlled them.

And as they danced they drew closer to each other, close enough that their chests brushed together. Their eyes meet and hold, wild and raw emotions flickering through them. Bella feels that draw between them and she wants to close the inches between them and kiss upon Victoria's cold lips. And it is clear the vampryess wants to do the same. She can feel the other woman's need running through her as clear as water running down her back.

The music swells and Victoria picks Bella up, hands splayed across her heaving rib cage and spins them both, the room spinning brightly around them before she slowly lowers her, drawing her against her, and letting her slid down against her, their nose brushing as their lips hang a hair away from each other.

Their breath brushes against each other, and the music slows and quiets and then both of their eyes slip closed and their lips close the distance at last.

The kiss explodes along Bella's body, making her tremble as her hands rush recklessly through Victoria's soft hair. Their masks get in the way and she wishes she could tear them off, but if she did so, it would mean having to part from Victoria's lips and she does not wish that. Not now when they are finally reunited.

They kiss like that for a while, lost to the world around them as it swells musically. Everything has faded away with the exception of the feel of Victoria's body against her, holding her up. Bella feels weightless and suspended in love. The invisible bond between them thrums and hums and sings their melody, one of joy at being united.

Bella ponders, on why this feels so right with Victoria when it has never felt right like this with anyone, not even Edward. For all his kisses and declarations of love, none have made her heart swell like a single glance or kiss from Victoria does.

At last Bella can feel the ground beneath her as Victoria sets her down. Their kiss has gone unnoticed by the swirling crowd around them. And as they pull apart, they are both breathing hard, bodies demanding for more closeness. Bella could not stop the rushing tide of this inner force sewing them irrevocably together even if she tried.

"We...we must leave," Victoria pants out and Bella nods her head, so overcome with desire she can barely speak, let alone think. But being somewhere private with Victoria sounds tantalizing to her and she follows the vampryess as she drags them through the crowd with impatient steps.

Bella has no idea where the woman will take them but she hopes it is to bed. She wants to be able to indulge in flawless flesh, in painted lips, and in Victoria's womanhood. She has never entertained such erotic thoughts before and only Victoria has cursed and blessed her with them. May perhaps it is Victoria's own thoughts she can feel and they only feed her own arousal higher? Once they exit the dance hall, Victoria swoops Bella up into her arms with one quick sweep and they make way up the stairs, Bella unable to resist the urge to kiss Victoria's lips for they are so close to her face and how can she resist temptation when it lays so close by? The kiss makes Victoria's steps stumble and she lets out a content and lustful groan against Bella's mouth, as the brunette princess's hands rake through hair, disheveling it even further.

"We will not make it anywhere if you keep this up," Victoria mumbles against Bella's lips as she takes a pause to press the princess against the wall, the princess switching to wrap her legs around Victoria's waist in the deserted staircase. Victoria's hands cup Bella's thighs and squeeze them with need to claim all of Bella's flesh as her own.

"You were taking too long," she murmured out as she continued plundering Victoria's mouth. The vampyress ran her tongue against the seam of Bella's lips, asking for permission and Bella granted it. Their tongues intertwined, teasingly playing together and Bella had never had such a sordid kiss. She could not help the pure groan of lust that erupted from her.

She had only ever shared chaste kisses, or kissed on closed mouths. She could feel herself growing wetter with desperation to be touched. She thought she might grow mad with the urge, an urge that dripped down the insides of her thighs. She was certain Victoria could smell it for the woman pressed even closer to Bella, growling lightly in the back of her throat. Her lips moved down, pressing hasty marks to Bella's neck and inhaling the scent there greedily. "Bed," she growled out, voice so low. "We must make haste to go there. I will not take someone as lovely as you against a wall," she panted out when the princess nipped under her jaw, sucking at the lack of pulse there.

"Then hurry," Bella hissed, gone to a haze, raking her nails down the planes of Victoria's clothed shoulders.

Victoria did not wait any longer. She utilized her vampryic speeds and rushed them into Bella's bedroom where she hastily threw the door open and locked it before landing Bella safely on the bed on her back.

Victoria hovered over her, looking over with a hungry and scalding gaze that Bella felt herself combust with want. There was no space for logical thought in her head as of now. All she could focus on was Victoria. The vampryess took her mask and tossed it off to the side before doing the same with Bella's. This way they could fully see each others faces. Bella let her hand cup Victoria's cold cheek before pulling it closer so she could kiss the woman wantonly. Their tongues danced, drawing out more arousal, more fingers of pleasure that raced down their backs.

"Dress. Off," Victoria husked out, hand clutching the front of Bella's outfit and ripping it off in one sudden and violent move. The poor dress was now useless and it went to the floor as Bella's own hands rushed to unbutton the rest of Victoria's shirt. All she managed to get to was the fifth button for her hands shook too much with anticipation and nerves.

Victoria parted their lips before leaning back to take in Bella's newly exposed form. Bella had believed she would feel shy in such a moment, when she first laid with her beloved. But she did not feel shy about her body. She felt honored in it, for Victoria looked at it with such reverence that Bella did not think anyone looked that way at a mere mortal.

Victoria took in Bella's bra clad breasts and at the thin scrap of material covering her most intimate of areas. The material was soaked and with one finger, Victoria was able to snap it off. And Bella was revealed for the world to see.

Chest heaving she watched as Victoria's eyes turned entirely black, so black there was no light reflected in them. Slowly by slowly, the woman lowered her lips to Bella's body and kissed upon it lightly. Kisses peppered down her collarbone, the valley of her breasts, her soft stomach and to the hipbone above her thigh. Then she spread Bella's sticky thighs apart. "What are you doing?" she asked in a raspy voice. She had forgotten her and Victoria did not share a rod between them. Bella did not know how two women might do it, and in her haste to clamber into bed with Victoria she had disregarded that.

"I want to taste you," the vampryess growled out and then ducked her head down between Bella's thighs.

The brunette's eyes were flung wide open as an arch of electricity bolted up and down her spine, causing her to arch up. Oh. This felt amazing. She did not know one could even do such things.

Victoria languished impatient kisses down there, before her tongue slid out and began to collect the moisture there. Her tongue was relentless and Bella could not keep her ecstasy contained, shouting out her pleasure into the air as one hand gripped the sheets and the other delved into Victoria's locks, keeping her there, drawing her closer.

The vampryess hands circled her thighs and held them down as Bella's hips bucked up uncontrollably. She had never felt this sort of pleasure before and it made her mind blank. All she could hear was the pounding of blood in her veins. Her own cries coming from her mouth as the pressure in her stomach built and finally flooded free.

She reached the crest of pleasure and at last she was able to settle back down onto the covers, panting and sweating and bones lazy with how hard she had expelled her joy into Victoria's mouth which had eagerly licked and cleaned everything up.

The vampryess sat up from her spot, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You taste exquisite, princess," she admitted, leaning in to kiss Bella's stomach, making the muscles in it quiver with delight. But while her body felt sated now, Bella's mind felt horrified as it finally cleared from the spell it had been under.

Dear God.

 _Dear GOD!_

What had she just done. What had she _done_.

She had laid with a woman. With a vampryess. With someone out of wed lock. Cheating on her sacred vow of marriage.

Bile crawled up her throat as tears pressed at the back of her eyes. She began to shake but for another reason that was not arousal. It was fear. Shock.

Victoria sensed it and looked up with concerned eyes. "Bel-"

"Get off me. Get off me!" the brunette cried out, slapping at the other woman's shoulders, pushing her off of her.

"Bella-" Victoria tried to catch and calm Bella's flailing hands but that only incised Bella more.

"Get off of me! Get out of my room. Go and leave me be!" she screeched, feeling like she was falling into a black bit of despair. Of panic. She couldn't think right. All she knew was she couldn't have Victoria here.

"Bella. I do not under-"

"Get OUT. I do not want to glance upon your visage ever again!" the screams ripped raw and painful from her throat as tears streamed down her face. Victoria's face crumbled as if her world had just ended, before a wall slammed up, making her look dead and emotionless. "Alright. Alright, you shall your wish," she said and left the room, leaving Bella sobbing on the covers of her bed, rolled up into a little ball, cold and empty.

 **A/N: I looked up medieval games and competitions they partook in back in the day and honestly they haven't changed much which was surprising. Quoits is like ring toss. And prisoner's base is like a cops and robbers game.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter 11: A Tasty Morsel**

Bella was so distraught by the events of what happened last night that she did not venture outside of the library. She could not stay in her room for it bore unpleasant memories. The sheets were rumpled as they had been left, and her ripped dress still lay on the floor like a victim. Bella had cried and cried her eyes out before dressing herself and leaving the room in the dead of night, taking refuge on the armchairs of the library. The smell of musty pages and bound leather soothed her when nothing else could.

She felt guilty and disgusted with her own self. But she was taking all that out on Victoria who had only done as Bella asked her too. And now she had spurned Victoria by being so rude. May perhaps it was for the better that the red haired vampryess kept her distance for Bella's heart could not be trusted right now. Nor could her words or actions.

That was why she deduced she needed a break. A break from all this.

James had come to check on her to see why she was not joining her friends during the third day of the Blood Feast but she had told a fib about not feeling well from too much drink and wishing to stay alone.

He respected her wishes and sent up some water and bread to help with her ailments. But she felt so sick from guilt she could not even force those down her throat.

She had committed a most atrocious sin. She had cheated on her vows of engagement. She had cheated on Edward. And she had sinned before God.

How could she ever have forgiveness after this?

And the worst part was she had enjoyed it. Enjoyed it too well. Even now as her thoughts fluttered back to the act, she could feel heat growing between her legs. She tried to ignore it. However, she could not ignore another emotion inside her.

Anger.

It would vacillate between that and deep despairing sadness. No doubt those were Victoria's emotions she was feeling. And Victoria had every right to feel them. But Bella wished she could have soothed them away somehow. She didn't know how yet.

So she sat in the library which was her refuge and tried to enjoy her books. Yet, no matter what she tried to read she could not focus on entirely. And it was frustrating. She threw the books aside and rose up to go on a walk. Perhaps nature would soothe her mind.

As covertly as she could, she sneaked through the crowd of people, having donned a mask out of respect to tradition. Many were already drunk at this hour and others were enjoying games on the grass. She caught a glimpse of Angela and Eric and avoided them so she would not have to make discourse. She was not in the mood for company.

She walked a ways out, treading through brush and a small copse of trees to stand by a tiny brook that burbled. Birds chirped over head and the sun shone in strips of light through the trees. And the air was warm in a way that should liven up anyone's soul. But it did little to help Bella who felt heavy and disgusted with herself.

She was at war with her morals and with her wants. She knew she shouldn't have done those things but she liked them. Wanted more of them. Wanted to simply have Victoria by her side.

The sad truth was Bella was engaged.

 _An engagement I slowly grow to despise more and more_ she thought morosely and sat down on the bank, heedless of whether or not she soiled her dress. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared off into the water, just letting her inner thoughts ebb and flow. Why did matters have to become so complicated? Why couldn't things just be simple?

She wished she had never meet the vampryes. Then she could have lived a happy life knowing Edward would have fulfilled her. But now she knew he could not, not when perfection such as Victoria walked around.

This gave Bella serious thought. Was she really in love with Victoria?

She might as well come to terms with this. She knew she had kicked the woman out of her bed and she still felt conflicted over what ardor they had shared, but Bella could no longer keep kicking the woman out and running from her problems. She had attempted that last time and almost caused a war between wolf and vamprye.

No, she would have to face her demons with her head held high.

And the first thing to do would be to conduct introspection.

Bella knew she liked Victoria. The attraction had grown out of nothing. After all, she could still recall how they fought and riled each other up. But during the course of that respect had been gained for one another, time had passed to soothe the wounds they gave each other, and they learned more of each others plight.

And Bella was not blind. Victoria was alluring, to the point of it being extremely intoxicating and dangerous. So thus was Bella blinded and prone to foolish deeds because of Victoria's beauty? If the woman had not been as dashing would Bella never have slept with her?

She thought back to their shared history in this castle.

True, they may not talk much and have yet much to learn about each other, but Bella felt drawn, connected, to Victoria as unlike with anyone else. It was like they were kindred spirits. And Bella wanted to learn so much more about Victoria. Wanted to spend more time with her.

So yes, perhaps it was love. But Bella was too scared to use the love word just yet.

And even if she did love Victoria then what did that mean for her engagement to Edward? Did she just give everything up? Throw away her whole role as princess?

She shook her head. She was conflicted.

She needed more time to think.

She settled down and sat out there until midday had arrived and left and then she went indoors.

During her period of solitude she had felt some of the anger stemming from Victoria abetting. While Bella still wasn't ready to face the woman, it was a relief to know she wasn't hurting as much anymore. She was able to go back to her books once more, and this time she was able to concentrate.

..

The day after was the fourth day of the feast. It was almost over and Bella was concerned. With the feast no longer in the way, she and Victoria were going to be the only ones in the castle. This meant nothing to distract them from the issues happening between themselves. And Bella wasn't ready just yet to face the vampryess.

At some point she would. But not now.

So she ventured back to the library, ready to indulge in more books.

James naturally came to check up on her. "Still not feeling well?" he questioned, looking at the stale bread and water from yesterday she had not eaten.

"No. Not quite," she shook her head and a furrow grew between his brows.

"Perhaps fruits and juice will do you well?" he suggested, before excusing himself and expressing his regrets at not being able to take better care of her due to the party he was hosting and his responsibilities there.

She was able to eat the grapes and peaches provided, for they were a rare commodity up this far north and she could not pass up on a chance to ponder their sweetness. Additionally, the guilt inside her had faded away a substantial amount. She really liked what Victoria had done and now that it had already happened, now that Bella had already desecrated her vows, what more would it hurt to let it happen once more?

Her thoughts would run in circles like this. She would want to lay with Victoria once more, her mind reasoning that it was alright to do so since Bella had seen to ruining the holy union. But then she would reason that it was not alright to do such a thing and that she needed to break her engagement to Edward if she wanted continue upon such a venture.

Whenever such thoughts got to be too much, she dropped to her knees for a quick prayer, trying and begging God to help her find her way.

It was becoming increasingly clear to her that what little she shared with Victoria vastly surpassed all that she had shared or would share with Edward. And she knew to throw off the engagement would risk her family name, her future home, and her future family and finances. With Victoria...she didn't know what she would have.

Could she provide stability for them both? Would the lord even look down on them once Bella turned her back on men and went with a woman? And what of the fact she was a vampryess? Would that throw Bella further into God's disgrace?

If only something would steer her right. If only something or someone could show her the way.

She was wandering around outside of the library now. It had steadily become her bedroom over the night for she could not sleep in her own bed. Sharp aches of anger had sprung upon her throughout the day and evening and it was clear Victoria was still hurting. But Bella was not ready to discuss what had happened with her just yet.

She was lacking courage.

As dusk approached, Bella ventured outside once more to relax in nature. The humans had retired for the night and now it was the vampryes who would be given free reign of the castle. Bella made sure to avoid all of them, striding out to where it was quiet and lonesome. There was a little garden just outside the castle that had not been here in the cooler months.

Victoria must have made this garden for the woman loved nature. Each plant was well cared for-trimmed and watered and mulched-, and each stone surrounding the area placed carefully. They were blooming, the flowers in bright pinks and reds and whites. And they smelled sweetly.

Bella sat down on a stone bench there and delicately held up one of the heads of the flowers as she inhaled their scent. It soothed her and maybe a part of it soothed Victoria for the woman's unease that had been thrumming through her body relaxed a bit.

It made Bella feel happy to know she was able to help Victoria even if not directly.

Bella didn't know how long she sat there for, letting her eyes slip closed as she listened to the night song of night time creatures. The air was muggy outside but with an odd breeze or two of cold air that would send chills down her back.

When she opened her eyes, she was given quite a fright.

Three vampryess were approaching her, as silent as the grave in their motions, not even their dresses making a whisper of a sound. They were all stunning, beautiful creatures. All blonde and with glowing blue eyes that sparkled in the night air. Their dresses swayed with their exaggerated hip motions and it was clear from the way they glanced at one another before looking at Bella, it meant they were coming for her.

She felt nervous immediately. She did not like being alone with vampryes especially because they were drawn to her blood. She made to get up from the bench but was halted by them.

"Ztay avhile," said one, with a thick heavy German accent.

"If it's quite all the same to you, I would rather leave. It is getting late," Bella picked up her skirts to scurry away but the three of them blocked her path and she gulped deeply, wondering what they wanted from her. Her blood no doubt was first.

"You are zo full of zo many deliciouz energiez," said another one, also with a heavy accent.

"Ve only vant to help you releaze them," said the third.

"But vhere are our mannerz," said the first one, the tallest one. "My name is Tanya and theze are my zisterz Kate and Irene."

"Nice to meet you," Bella said in a weak voice. She tried to edge past them but they blocked her once more. "Perhaps we can talk another time?"

"No, I think not," Irene declared. "Your energiez are chaotic. Zo much anger and lust. And ve happen to be very hungry." She licked her lips, eyes glimmering darkly.

"You-you cannot drink my blood," Bella warned, backing up and nearly falling over as she ended up plopping down on the bench behind her.

"Oh it iz not your blood we want," said Kate as she giggled. "But zomething zo much more."

Bella took in a deep breath, feeling her chest swell with fear. She desperately wanted to call for Victoria but she knew she didn't deserve too.

Irene grabbed her wrist, Kate grabbed her other, and jerked her chin up to reveal her neck. Bella should not have worried for the vampryesses truly laid no claim to her neck. Tanya got to her knees, rolling up Bella's dress. Another fear entirely over took Bella. "What are you doing?" she gasped out, eyes so wide all the whites could be seen.

"Unlike most vamyrez, we do not feed from the neck," Tanya explained in an ambiguous manner.

Bella's heart was pounding in her chest and she struggled against the tight hold on her, but predictably, she could not break free.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" a cool voice asked and all three vampryesses stopped to look at the figure approaching them. It was Victoria and though her voice was easy, her face belied her anger as did the tightness of her body.

 _Victoria!_ Bella's heart and soul sobbed in relief. The vampryess must have scented or sensed her distress. She was so glad she had.

"She needz our help," stated Kate as she licked upon her lips. "And we can help her."

"She does not harken upon your kind's help," Victoria stated flatly. Her arms were crossed over her chest to stop them from twitching or worse yet, rendering all the limbs from the three blondes. Bella could feel the hatred from Victoria. It was hot and molten, flooding every crevice of her body.

"It iz our duty to help thoze like her," answered Irene. "Iz it not your fault she iz like thiz?"

Victoria stiffened at this but did respond to that jibe. "Leave her be. That is your only warning."

Grumbling the three blondes did as asked, though with frowns.

"And you are never to near her during the length of the Blood Feast."

"You have our word," Tanya said, for they knew better than to start fights with James's right hand. "But zhould zhe come to uz? Well, that iz a different tale," she added on and then with a zoom, all three were gone.

Bella was free and she could not be more grateful to be away from those women's clutches. Now with them gone, Victoria and Bella were left together in an awkward air. They looked on at each other, unsure what to say. And then Victoria turned on her heel, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Bella called out. "Stay a moment, please."

Victoria stiffened even more but did not turn around.

"I know I have no right to ask this, but please, I need you by my side. They have left me shaken and not myself," Bella confessed and she was afraid to go to her bed chambers by herself.

Victoria did not say anything for a long time; Bella was sure she would be rejected. But then slowly, almost as if fighting herself every step of the way, Victoria turned around, a sort of deep sadness on her face that she tried to hide behind a facade of indifference but failed.

"I shall escort you then." She turned back around, her red hair swaying with the motion and Bella hurried after her, feeling immensely more at ease. She could feel the uncertainty and hurt floundering through Victoria, almost as if her emotions sought to drown her.

Bella could feel them reflected in herself and she could feel the tightness of it all tying around her neck like a noose.

They walked in silence back to Bella's bedroom, Victoria stopping right outside the door. Her motions were very stiff and cold towards Bella. "Here you are. Have a good night," she murmured and she made to sweep past Bella, only for Bella to grab her by her upper arm.

Bella could feel the muscle tighten even more under the flimsy hold of her human body. But Victoria stayed her motions, mid step.

"Not here. The library. Can you read me a book to dispel my unease?"

Victoria set her jaw. It was clear she wanted to reject this plead. But she must have cared deeply for Bella because she nodded her head an inch. "Very well."

They walked over to the library, where Bella sat down on the couch she used as her bed and pulled the blankets up on herself. Victoria sat in the armchair in front of her, snatching up the first book she could find so she could read Bella to sleep.

Bella already felt safer with the red haired vampryess around, but she wanted to hear her voice. To have her stay longer around her even if she didn't deserve it. Victoria cleared her throat and flipped open to the first page. She had one leg swung over the over, in a pose that was trying to be calm and casual and yet the stiffness of how she held the book gave her away. She looked like she was seconds from ripping the book apart.

Bella felt another stab of guilt at that.

Before Victoria could commence reading the book, Bella spoke up. "Who were they?"

Her question hung in the air, unanswered until Victoria shifted her eyes up from the book to reluctantly look at Bella, or the space around her. "Who?"

"Those three blonde vampryesses."

"They were succubi."

"Which means what?"

Victoria sighed out. She looked annoyed they were having this conversation. Drained even.

"It means that they do not drink human blood for sustenance. They instead feed off of sexual desires."

Bella's face flushed. "S-sexual desires?" she squeaked out, feeling improper. Was her need for Victoria that strong that they could sense it coming off of her body? "I recall them saying it was you who caused this-"

The book snapped in half. Victoria rushed up to her feet. "You do not need to keep rubbing this into my face. I understand I did something wrong. I never should have sullied you with my hands and my mouth, princess-" she roared out, hurt and sad and aching to be violent all at the same time.

Bella was startled back by this. She sat up, letting the blanket slide off of her so she could draw closer to Victoria. Though the woman could strike her at any moment, she was not scared of that. She was scared of breaking Victoria's heart more.

"That's not what I meant by my question. I only wanted to know if they could smell it on us. If they could smell your irrepressible desires too for me," Bella said calmly and in a steady voice.

This paused Victoria, leaving her mouth half open, book halves in her hands like lifelines that she clutched onto harder until she fingers relaxed, the leather stopping in it's cracking.

Her eyes did not turn back from the black they had befallen and her chest heaving did not go down. There were things she wanted to say and Bella waited for them to exit her mouth patiently.

"And what did you mean when you allowed me to bed you?"

Bella bit her lip. She looked down. "I...I'm still confused by all that."

"Of course you are," Victoria said lowly, but not with disgust, just defeat.

Now it was Bella's turn to tantrum. "You do not understand how precarious of a position I am in! I am set to marry a prince so I may secure my own future and my family's funds and reputations and yet, I do no longer crave that happy ending of my own fortunes. I crave you and but nothing is certain with you. If I run away with you, will Edward kill my family? Will he seek to kill you? How will we support ourselves? Where will we run to?" She ran her hands through her long brown locks. "I do not know what to do." She sank down to her haunches, sobbing suddenly. She was overwhelmed with her own emotions and with Victoria's.

Victoria knelt down in front of her, not daring to touch her. Not yet.

"I understand Bella. I truly do. Which is why I am not going to pressure you to do anything. You choose on your own. I only ever wish for you to be happy." And Victoria was earnest, meaning every last word even if the option Bella would pick would be her end. She dropped a soft kiss onto Bella's head and then left.

When Bella's cries slowed down, she wiped the salty lines from upon her face and looked down in gloom at the book Victoria had ripped. She had ripped a copy of Romeo and Juliet. How fitting.

And that night, Bella slept alone once more on the couch in the library as inside her chest, ached the pain of two women in love and unable to do anything about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter Twelve: Seeing Red**

Victoria thought that since her heart could no longer beat, it would not hurt as much when it was broken. But it still did. She might even be inclined to say it hurt worse than when she had been human. This purported soul mate bond inside of her screamed it's agony at her, at her mate's rejection, and she crawled away and hid like a sullen child, trying to get away from an angry parent.

All she wanted to do was end her own miserable existence. She was not exaggerating- the soul mate bond made it impossible to feel like she could go on if Bella did not love her or even talk to her. And she felt no need to plan for the future. She was content in staying here. In being forever turned into nothing. But she knew she could not stay like this, curled up in a tiny ball under her desk. She was James' right hand woman. And she needed to be down there at the party.

She simply would have to avoid running into Bella.

Each step felt like she was moving through muck, and a terrible weight rested upon her shoulders as she walked down the stairs. All the smiling and laughing got on her nerves and she wanted to tear that joy from both humans and vampyres alike because if she could not have the simple joy of Bella smiling at her, than no one deserved to be happy in this wretched world.

A mix of anger and depression fluctuated inside the red haired woman and she knew Bella could feel everything through their bond. _Good_ , she thought sadistically. _Let her suffer for the pain and lamentation she has wrought me_.

Maybe if they ran into each other, she would give the princess a piece of her mind. But, she did not run into the princess at all for the next four days. Not until that horrid encounter where she had found Bella at the mercy of three succubi. Victoria knew her soul mate was in danger because she could feel the fear racing inside her petite chest. For one second, one random second, Victoria almost thought of leaving Bella to fend for herself. But she quickly ejected that thought as she raced to find her based on her scent trail. Bella's scent was too tempting to vampryes and Victoria knew they would just try and get a drink from her if Victoria did not enforce something.

What was even worse, was the fact these vampryes wanted to suck out Bella's sexual energy. Victoria would not stand for that! Bella was her's even if the princess did not agree to it. Victoria had rescued the princess from that horrid situation which then led them to having a very sobering conversation.

Victoria could still remember it like it was yesterday, because well, as of now, it had been yesterday. But it had been visceral and inspired emotions inside her that she never thought she would ever feel. Such poignant feelings and all waxing and waning in a manner of seconds like the moon.

 _Bella's face flushed. "S-sexual desires?" she squeaked out, feeling improper. "I recall them saying it was you who caused this-"_

 _The book snapped in half and Victoria rushed up to her feet, feeling upset and out of tilt. Did her love making have to be seen in such pained lights? "You do not need to keep rubbing this into my face. I understand I did something wrong. I never should have sullied you with my hands and my mouth, princess-" she roared out, hurt and sad and aching to be violent all at the same time._

 _Bella was startled back by this. She sat up, letting the blanket slide off of her so she could draw closer to Victoria._

 _"That's not what I meant by my question. I only wanted to know if they could smell it on us. If they could smell your irrepressible desires too for me," Bella said calmly and in a steady voice._

 _This paused Victoria, leaving her mouth half open, book halves in her hands like lifelines that she clutched onto harder until she fingers relaxed, the leather stopping in it's cracking._

 _Her eyes did not turn back from the black they had befallen and her chest heaving did not go down. There were things she wanted to say and Bella waited for them to exit her mouth patiently. Victoria felt scared to say the following words, but they needed to be imparted or else she could never have peace._

 _"And what did you mean when you allowed me to bed you?"_

 _Bella bit her lip. She looked down. "I...I am still confused by all that."_

 _"Of course you are," Victoria said lowly, but not with disgust, just defeat. And why should not Bella be confused? Victoria had not been human for centuries, she forgot what it meant to be confined by the silly rules of society._

 _Now it was Bella's turn to tantrum. "You do not understand how precarious of a position I am in! I am set to marry a prince so I may secure my own future and my family's funds and reputations and yet, I do no longer crave that happy ending of my own fortunes. I crave you but nothing is certain with you. If I run away with you, will Edward kill my family? Will he seek to kill you? How will we support ourselves? Where will we run to?" She ran her hands through her long brown locks. "I do not know what to do." She sank down to her haunches, sobbing suddenly. She was overwhelmed with her own emotions and with Victoria's._

 _Victoria knelt down in front of her, not daring to touch her. Not yet._

 _"I understand Bella. I truly do. Which is why I am not going to pressure you to do anything. You choose on your own. I only ever wish for you to be happy." And Victoria was earnest, meaning every last word even if the option Bella would pick would be her end. She dropped a soft kiss onto Bella's head and then left._

Victoria had pretended not to hear Bella's crying. She ached to go comfort her, but she could not. And as she laid in her bed that night, she could feel every drop Bella shed as if she had been crying herself.

The fifth and last day of the Blood Feast brought something untoward for Victoria. Something she had not expected though she should have foreseen happening. "Why, hello Victoria," a silky voice drawled and the red haired vampryess turned to see who it was, though she already knew.

"Sulpicia. I am so glad you could make it," Victoria said, taking Sulpicia's smooth and pale cold hand to her lips. The kiss was quick, a peck, because Victoria could not stand to touch this woman any more than needed.

The blonde haired woman giggled, delighted, her blue eyes glittering. She was not wearing a mask, her young face bare in that arrogant way of hers. But looks were deceiving. She was a vampryess true and true. Her powers allowed her to look human which meant she could go anywhere she pleased. Victoria knew this intimately because she and this woman had once been involved a long time ago. But Victoria had grown to despise her because of the tricks she played on humans. Humans may be horrid at most times, but Victoria felt there was no need to actively punish them, not when they were slowly growing better as a kind. The Cullen's were excluded from this, naturally.

"It has been quite a while since we last saw each other, has it not?"

"Yes far too long," Victoria said with as much faux platitudes as she could. But the opposite was true. She wished it had much longer since they last saw each other. Why had James even invited her back to his castle? Victoria had specifically said not to have Sulpicia over. Perhaps the viper had made it's way into the castle on it's own?

A possibility.

"Come, walk with me. Indulge me. I wish to know how the past few decades have been treating you," Sulpicia held out an arm and Victoria was forced to link her arm through it. She would much rather not go on this walk but she had to be courteous. Such the culture demanded.

"So, how fares it all?" Sulpicia asked when Victoria did not answer at first. The red head was reluctantly forced to respond. "I work as James' right hand woman in dealing with all his affairs."

"My, what a boastful title. I am sure you must have to do a lot of things for him. Do you not grow tired of working for him?"

"No. He is my friend and family," she said stiffly, not liking how meddlesome the woman was becoming. "And what of you? Seducing poor innocents to their death yet again?"

Sulpicia laughed, as if this was darling thing for Victoria to say. "Of course not. I always give them a fair chance. Though I do admit if they anger me, than they do not get as nice of a chance."

They had arrived at a ballroom now and Sulpicia tugged on their conjoined arms and brought them to the dance floor. Victoria swallowed down a groan of displeasure at this. "Dance with me," the blonde vampyress demanded and Victoria did as asked only to not come off as rude. The waltz was a slow one, which irked Victoria because she would like it to be over already. It made her think of how she had danced with Bella and how magical it had been before it had all been ruined. A stab of pain and longing went through her.

Victoria avoided looking into the other vampyress's eyes so as to ward of conversation.

It did not work, for long.

"I hate vividly how we left things last time," Sulpicia started as they danced on the floor, a slow waltz not meant for them. Victoria began to feel distinctly uncomfortable. A sensation of impending doom fell over her as Sulpicia drew closer to her, arms wrapping around Victoria's neck.

"Well, I do not," Victoria said quickly and dismissively. "You left me heartbroken and I do not wish to experience that again."

Sulpicia did not seem put off by those words. "Times have changed and we have grown smarter. _I_ have changed. I can prove that to you," she said and leaned in to kiss Victoria. The kiss was only a peck, because Victoria moved back, freeing herself from Sulpicia's hold.

"Hm, you reek of sadness. And taste of it as well," Sulpicia said, licking her lips.

"Do not do that again. I want no part of your games or your mockery of love," Victoria said steely.

A sharp stabbing pain, that of a knife piercing a red beating organ, ricocheted through Victoria's heart. She turned around and across the room, through the crush of bodies dancing or talking, she could see Bella there. Bella who had witnessed the kiss and was looking entirely crushed by it. Victoria immediately felt the urge to reassure her. "Bella!" she called out but the princess picked up her skirts and ran in the other direction. Victoria pushed after her, ignoring Sulpicia's questions as to where she was heading.

Victoria followed Bella's distressed scent all the way out to the edge of the castle property where another scent made her hackles rise as she saw the three immense black shapes formed in front of Bella, covered in shadows and fur. The princess looked to be in shock at this.

"Did you harken upon the wolves again?" Victoria growled out as three of them prowled out from the under brush, hackles raised and fangs bared, dripping with saliva.

"No, I did not. I know not why they are here!" Bella lamented and then the biggest one turned back into his human form.

"Jacob, what is the meaning of this?" Bella gasped out as the other two wolves circled around them, growling and snarling at Victoria who circled around to keep up with them.

"We can to save you. Save you from the vampryes," he stated calmly.

"Are you mad? Have you lost all sense? The castle is full of vampryes right now! You could get hurt!" she protested.

He shook his head. "Not if you come with us right now. We will take you away. You will be safe, be damned what Seth thinks." He held out his hand pleadingly, his other hand covering his modesty.

Bella truly looked torn. Did she still have the urge to escape? Victoria had foolishly thought it was gone. But the princess looked to be considering the mutt's words. "And what of Victoria?"

"We will kill her, so she will not go crying to the others for our blood," he stated cruelly and coldly.

Victoria let out a snarl at this. There was no way she would let him destroy her. Because her death would devastate Bella! The soul mate bond would render Bella with the mental and emotional state of a stone once Victoria was offed.

"Then no, I cannot come with you," Bella said, raising her chin up. Jacob had not been expecting this answer. He did not wear shock well. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Bella continued on bravely. "I will not have her slain. And I will not be running away. I am staying with the vampryes."

"You are the one who has lost her mind!" Jacob roared out and Victoria's muscles tensed in case he tried to hurt Bella. "They will kill you. Hurt you! You could be free, I do not understand why you throw all that away for a leech's life!"

"She's more to me than that," Bella shook her head and at this she looked back at Victoria, her eyes glimmering as her chest swelled with affection. "I am in love with her. And I would not have it any other way."

Victoria felt those words pierce her chest and warmth suffused her otherwise cold body. Bella loved her. She really did. A smile stretched her lips wide and she could think of no words to say to that, because she did not want to scare Bella with her own proclamations of love. The princess was still coping with her feelings.

Silence at this as Jacob shook with fury and disbelief. "Do you hear yourself?" burst out of his lips at last. "You have been brain washed by these monsters! You-"

"My decision is final," Bella said steely now. "Go before I send the rest of the vampryes on you."

His eyes went wide. "You would not dare-"

But his words were cut off when a vamprye's voice rang out through the inky night. "Do I smell mutt?"

"Sarde," Jacob cursed and turned back into his wolf form. He gave one last look at Bella over his shoulder before he and the other two wolves ran away, disappearing into the dark.

"Foolish mutts," Victoria spat out.

"Kind hearted wolves," Bella amended pointedly. "They only wanted to help me."

"Of course they did," Victoria said sarcastically. "We should only be so lucky they did not do anything foolish. I can only take on so many wolves at a time."

They stood there, absorbing the dangers of the moment and how they had passed. Crickets played for them a song as eventually Bella's timid hand found it's home on Victoria's wrist. Victoria looked at her, drawing her gaze away from the dark wilds into which she had been staring, debating whether she should tell James about this infringement and have vampryes sent out to scout and make sure the wolves were gone. Who knew if they might get a stupid thought inside their heads once more and try this again.

Bella's touch grounded her from such thoughts and she gazed upon the woman's face. Bella had come closer to her, and closer, thumb rubbing over where Victoria's pulse should be and where it was not. "Bella?" Victoria gently inquired, not knowing where this was going. She could sense anticipation radiating from the other woman and knew not why.

"You...are you in love with that other woman?" Bella asked and Victoria was taken aback by the steel in her eyes. The grim determination, as if she was gathering herself from being hurt.

Victoria let out a huffed breath. "Princess, never. I do not like her, I despise her."

"Then why did you let her kiss you?"

Victoria let out a laugh. Bella was being jealous. It was adorable. "I did not give her permission to do so. She took me by surprise. And princess, you know I love you. I only feel strongly for you." Victoria assured. She wanted to reach out and touch Bella, to soothe her cheeks, to tuck back a strand of her hair. The hand on her wrist began to shake a little as Bella licked her lips.

"Good," and then leaned forward, pulling Victoria towards her by her wrist and placing a warm kiss upon the vampryess's lips.

Victoria was so shocked by the bold action, she did not know what to do for a while. Bella's hand on her wrist tightened, hard enough that it could have hurt anyone else, but not Victoria. Her other hand went up to Victoria's cheek, cupping it so sweetly.

Victoria felt elation race through her. Bella was kissing her. She had initiated the kiss first! Victoria finally began to kiss back, her lips hungry on Bella's plump ones. She had to refrain from pushing Bella up against a tree and pining her there with her body. They kissed and kissed, the kiss remaining just brushing of lips of a closed mouth before Bella had to pull away. Her chest was heaving and she was pink in her cheeks. "I am still not entirely fine with this," she said, between gasped breaths. "I am still so confused and lost but then I saw that other woman's lips on yours and I knew that I could lose you. I do not want that. I do...I do love you, and I do not want you to be anyone elses."

"And I love you too, princess," Victoria said softly, touching Bella's chin, sliding a hand down her neck. The woman shivered at the cold touch. This might not be the ideal confession, or the ideal situation but they were going to work through this, one way or another. "Take as much time as you need. I have several centuries in me to wait." A small smile at this.

"I might not," Bella said a bit soberly, because it was a fact both of them had to contend with, but not right now.

"I admit, I must confess something to you," Victoria stated. She had decided. She needed Bella to know about the soul mate bond. It was not fair for only Victoria to know it. Because this bond affected both of them. "But not here. Somewhere quieter. Safer."

Bella nodded her agreement and they went to a quieter place- the library. Inside Victoria indicated for a chair so Bella could sit down and get comfortable. While Bella sat there primly and patiently, Victoria began to pace about, a bit nervous in saying this. She had no idea how Bella would take this. She could take it negatively and feel trapped by it, growing to despise Victoria. Or she could see it as only more reason for them to be together.

"Do stop pacing about; you make me anxious," Bella said and Victoria tried to still her body as best as she could. She cleared her throat. "Bella, this thing that I have to speak to you about, is something I still do not know about in full detail. I only know bits and pieces of it, but from what I have seen or felt, it is true."

"What is?"

"We have a soul mate bond, Bella."

The princess did not understand the gravity of this statement and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Let me clarify," Victoria continued, still a bit nervous with revealing this premise but needing to get through it because it certainly was not fair that Bella did not know of this. "It is something that mainly afflicts vampryes. Every vamprye has the chance to meet their soul mate. Someone that basically calls to their soul in such a manner that once they meet, they are bound to be together for ever. Their love is unparalleled. They can feel each other's emotions. They can feel each other's pain. And to be separated for them is a most horrid endeavor. So, it is something that can lead to innumerable joys for the couple, should they be open to courtship. But should they reject it, it can be very sobering."

Bella sat there, digesting Victoria's words. "And you think we have this bond?" she asked at last. Victoria could sense no ill ease from her yet, so Bella was dealing with this fairly well.

"You are not shocked by the concept? I admit I was, despite being a vamprye and it afflicting my species."

"Frankly, I've seen so many mythical things now that this doesn't bother me. It almost sounds normal. Well, with our exception perhaps. Because I am not a vamprye. So why am I able to feel your emotions? Why am I able to be so connected to you?" Bella mussed, and maybe she was mussing this to herself, but Victoria listened. "Almost as soon as I met you I felt something. At first I hadn't known what it was, but gradually as we stopped driving onto each others nerves, it became apparent to me we had a connection. And that connection over powered everything and now...now here we are," Bella said, looking up at Victoria with wonder in her eyes. It seemed she was seeing everything in a new light now that she knew what their bond truly meant.

"I wish I knew more about this. I was even about to offer to dissolve the bond if I could find a way to do so-"

Bella stood up suddenly. "No. Do not do that. To be able to find and nurture such pure love...and to ruin that. No." She shook her head, aghast by the offer. "God surely must have had this planned for us, otherwise why create something so pure as true eternal love."

"Why this sudden change?" Victoria said, shocked by how openly Bella was grasping this.

"Maybe it is time I grew to accept some facts. I cannot change the way I feel for you just as the sun cannot stop shining, just as the flowers can not stop blooming in spring. This must be God's plan," she said assuredly. "It does not mean it will be easy for me, but if you will have me-" at this she began to look uncertain, working her fingers into the hem of her dress. Victoria strode over and soothed them, feeling their warmth in her cold fingers.

"I will," Victoria said simply and with warmth in her eyes. As long as Bella was willing to love her then she would wait for her. What was a couple of days or months to an immortal like her. Smiling at each other Bella leaned forward, parting her lips. It was an invitation and Victoria took it, leaning her head down to peck Bella swiftly on the lips.

It was a quick little thing, but it promised so much between them that she could barely contain her joy. She felt like she would burst from it, and given the giddy sort of look on Bella's face, it too, seemed she was happy and not letting doubts cloud her minds for once.

"Come, let us enjoy the last day of the Blood Feast," Victoria stated and they went to dance one last waltz.

 **A/N: Progress :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter 13: A Pox Upon Them All**

 _A/N: Y'all are gonna hate me for this chapter, but trust me on this and where the development for Victoria and Bella is going._

The sounds of lips coming apart and together filled the early morning of Bella's room. The princess was under the covers with Victoria next to her, the two of them holding each other lightly as they kissed so softly and sweetly. Eyes closed they let their mouths explore, lips opening and closing, heads slanting, and soft sounds of pleasure erupting from time to time from kiss plump lips.

It had been about a week since Bella had confessed her love to Victoria and she had not looked back once. It was freeing in a way, to finally admit it. To put it out in the air and not have to hide it inside her any longer. Happiness thrummed in her chest like a near constant and Victoria exhumed the same feelings as Bella. They were happy. In bliss. And taking things slowly so as not to disturb the balance they had fought so hard for.

Victoria would come in and wake Bella with soft kisses upon her cheek in the morning, and a mug of warm tea. Today, Bella had boldly tugged Victoria into bed with her and started kissing her with an ardent need for closeness. Victoria had been unable to resist her and had given in easily. And now, they had spent nearly half an hour in each others easy embrace.

"Mm, we shall never be getting anything done today if you keep kissing me like this," Victoria said, though she was not truly complaining.

"And what do we have to do today?" Bella asked.

"James told me we have a special guest arriving."

Immediately Bella stopped in her warm kisses. She had a feeling about who it could be. It was a feeling she found she did not much like.

"Oh," she said softly. "He is only coming now?"

"I am not certain if it is Edward. That is why we must go to breakfast and hear what James has to say." Victoria could feel Bella's demeanor drop through their connection even if she could not tell by Bella's face.

"Very well," Bella sighed and sat up. It was time to face James and the real reason she was here in this castle for so long. Victoria would have loved to stay put and help Bella undress if only to kiss upon her lightly freckled shoulders, but she knew it would be pushing it, and she did not want to move too quickly and risk Bella falling back, afraid.

Victoria left the room with a sound of the door closing so Bella would know she had left. Victoria could move seamlessly and soundlessly if she wanted to; this noise was for Bella's benefit. Alone now, the princess got ready into a pastel blue dress today before she would meet Victoria outside the room and go to the dining hall with her.

Victoria was waiting motionlessly outside for her, offering her arm and a smile to Bella. Bella took the arm and smiled in return. Who knew that in a span of ten months, Bella would have fallen in love with a vampryess. With one who was destined to be with her for all eternity. To love her beyond comparison.

When she had first arrived here, she had been angry. And for good reason. She had been taken against her will to be used as a pawn against her betrothed, Edward, in a war between vampyres and the humans who hunted them down. She and Victoria had fought countless times. Had driven each other to the edge. But then, understanding had blossomed between them. When anger gave way to accommodation. And it had opened so many windows for them, for which love could sail through.

Still, despite Bella accepting all this that had changed in her life, she did feel a bit of apprehension. She knew not what would happen after their love came out in the open. All Bella knew was that she had a sinking suspicion it would not go well. Not after she wronged the holy vows of her and Edward's union.

She entered the dining hall, with Victoria by her side. James was already there, enjoying a glass of red blood.

"Princess, I have word," he announced, rising up from his seat. "Edward Cullen is finally upon his way here and shall arrive at dusk tomorrow."

Those words made a ball of solid ice form in Bella's gut. Her Edward was arriving. After all this time...after all she had been through. How would she react to him. How would he react to her?

Victoria sensed Bella's fear because she lead her to a chair to sit down so she would not fall to the ground from shock.

"Oh," Bella stammered, unsure as to what to say. "I..."

"I know it was much later than you would have liked, princess. But let us hope all will work out well. If it does, you shall have your prince and your golden wedding."

Bella gave him a narrow mouthed smile. She did not know how to react to this news as of now. She just swallowed and turned to her plate. Victoria stood off to the side, melting into the shadows until James would need her again.

"That is not the reaction I was expecting," James commented, noticing Bella's dour state.

"I apologize. I just thought it best not to count my chickens before they hatched," Bella responded with, saving face with this response.

"That is fair, I suppose." James leaned more towards her. "I would like you to come with me to the meeting. It has been far too long since you have seen your lover and I think the least I can offer you is his visage and a spoken word with him."

Bella did not know if that was such a good idea. She would not be sure how to react to Edward. Was not sure if she even wanted to talk to him. Not after all she had done with Victoria.

She resisted the urge to look at Victoria for some support, because if she did it would give away too much on her and Victoria's position.

"Are you certain it would be smart for me to be there? Would I not get in the way of the discussion?"

"No, it would be quite alright. In fact, it might motivate Edward to make the discussion easier," James assured.

Bella nodded her head solemnly. It seemed she had no choice but to see Edward.

"Victoria," James indicated for the red haired vampryess to come closer. She did, standing by his side and not looking at Bella to keep up their masquerade of disinterest towards each other. "I want you help me get the meeting ready."

"Do you want me to be there and aid in the discussion?"

"No, I do not think your help will be needed with that. I want you to keep an eye on his entourage."

"Very well," she agreed to.

"Finish up your dinner on your own leisurely time," James indicated for Bella that she would be now supping alone. He and Victoria got up and left to make arrangements for the meeting.

* * *

Victoria came by to visit Bella later. The princess was sitting by her window, looking at the blooming trees swaying in the night winds.

"How are you faring princess?" Victoria asked gently as Bella gave a wistful sigh.

"I am not certain how to answer that. I do not know if I can look Edward right in the face when I see him."

"Is this about us?"

Bella did not turn to look at Victoria, not wanting the vampyress to see the tears of frustration making her eyes pearly. "Yes."

She feared to think how Victoria would take this. Would this hurt her? Would it make her rage?

Victoria let out a soft sigh and understanding trickled into Bella's chest through their bond. It was a surprising emotion but Bella was grateful for it.

Victoria then came to Bella's side, placing a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder. "You fear his reaction to our relationship," she stated, knowingly.

"Yes," Bella said in a whisper. "If he is a vampire hunter...and he finds out what has conspired between the two of us..."

"You have nothing to worry about. He will not find out."

"But if the deal goes well..." Bella swallowed in a thick throat. She twisted the fabric of her dress between her fingers not caring if she besmirched it. "And he takes me back home...then what of us?"

Victoria did not answer for a long time because this was something they both had an inkling of and were terrified of. Bella couldn't stand to be parted from Victoria. Even thinking of the distance between the two of them made her very upset.

"We will think of something," Victoria assured softly but it was with a hint of helplessness. There wasn't much they could do until they actually got to the situation. "For now, get some rest."

"I will try," Bella said, grabbing onto Victoria's hand. "Will you stay with me?"

"I will."

They spent that night, sleepless. Victoria for she was a vampyre and Bella because she was stressed. But at least they felt comforted because they could spend this night together once more.

Bella eventually drifted off somewhere in the early hours of the morning and found the spot in her bed was empty. Victoria had left a note, stating she was out with James getting everything ready.

Reluctantly Bella drew herself out of bed and put on her best dress, making sure her make up and hair was presentable. When Edward saw her, she wanted to look her best. Already, anger was boiling inside her chest. She had some lingering resentments towards him and she was going to spit them out when she saw him.

Victoria came to pick her up. "Are you ready, princess?"

Bella nodded her head even as she knew they both knew she wasn't entirely. Victoria cupped Bella's cheek in her cold hand. "Be brave. I will be close by in case anything happens."

Bella gave a wavering smile and Victoria could not help from leaning in and kissing her on her lips to bolster her. It did help, spreading warmth inside Bella.

Together they walked over to James and the room he would be with Edward in. Each step made the dread in Bella's stomach coalesce even more. She was practically shaking with it and with anger as she arrived at the heavy set door in which her future lay beyond.

Gathering her courage she pushed the door open, leaving Victoria behind.

James and Edward were sitting in armchairs from across each other. Bella's breath froze in her lungs when she saw him there in the flesh. The months had changed him. His hair was longer, deep bags under his eyes, and a slight stubble on his chiseled chin. But whereas she had once found him so handsome, she only found him mildly appealing now. In fact, he seemed almost like a perfect stranger to her. It had been months since she'd last kissed him or heard his voice. So long ago, she could almost think they were but a dream that part of her life with him.

"Bella," he rose to his feet, her name a gasp upon his lips. He made to go to her, extending his hand so she could grasp it and come into his arms.

She did not, instead pausing, her red dress swishing quietly around her and her hands folded nervously in front of her stomach.

"Bella..." disappointment pooled in his eyes. "What did you do to her?" he snarled at James and Bella had never seen him raise his voice against another. It made his features feral; ugly.

"I did nothing. You have my word," James said calmly. "She must merely be overcome with seeing you."

Bella shook her head at that as her anger returned full force. "Edward, you left me."

"Left you?" he mirrored.

"I spent over ten months with these vampryes and you did nothing! I could have been killed for all you knew!" burst out of her in a very unladylike manner.

"Bella, I am sorry," Edward said, frowning at her and holding himself back from touching her when he saw her so agitated. "But...I could not. These villains took you from me and I did not reach word of this until three months ago, in which I was entrenched in another country in deep affairs. I would have left right away had it not been for my father. He told me it would not be wise to rush in because it could be a trap. That I had to be diligent about this and to wait. But it killed me to wait for you. It truly did," he stated.

Bella's lips twisted up. She was not certain how much she could believe. The hurt his long absence caused her was deep. "Bella," he implored, "please see I only wanted the best for you."

"That is yet to be seen," James stated, standing up. "You have seen the princess. She is whole. Now, we conduct business."

Edward threw him a dark and nasty look.

That was Victoria's cue to walk in and to take Bella away as Edward watched with flinty eyes.

* * *

"Do men always take this long to talk?" Bella asked as she pulled the petals off of a flower head, watching them fall to the floor. Victoria scowled at the needless destruction of a flower. "And they make fun of women, saying all we do is chatter. But at least we can cease it in a timely manner and not well past the hours of dinner."

"I am certain they have a lot to discuss. James and Edward are both stubborn and the differences are too great between them to truly make it an easy talk. The fact that Edward even came into the castle himself is a great show of trust. Though his men are stationed not too far away." Victoria looked out the window where she had sniffed out and placed the location of half a dozen skilled men. Who no doubt would rush in if James so much as looked at Edward wrong.

Victoria had wished that they could have their own people stationed in the castle. They only had their servants which would not be much opposition for professionally trained hunters.

She huffed in annoyance and walked to the other side of the room, hands behind her back as she waited impatiently for the meeting to be over too.

She was antsy with negative energy. And she knew it was spilling over to Bella, so she tried to avoid thinking of it to spare Bella from feeling this way. She was certain the princess had enough to worry about without Victoria adding to the mix.

Victoria's ears perked up and she knew James was coming before Bella did. She could hear the heels of his booted shoes before he opened the door.

Bella rushed to her feet, hands nervously rubbing the other.

"How did the meeting go?" Bella asked to which James shook his head.

"Edward did not accept any of my offers," he said and Bella felt her stomach sink to the floor as the breath in her chest wilted.

She sank to her knees onto the floor over whelmed as James strode to met her. Across the room, Victoria was seized up with the swell of Bella's emotions.

"My apologies, my dear sweet princess," James said, his voice soft but his sudden grip on Bella's jaw hard and unyielding. He yanked it up towards him as she knelt on the floor before him. Victoria's heart would have stopped beating at the sight if it could still beat. "Since Edward has not held up his end of the deal, I am forced to hold up mine."

"James!" tore out of Victoria's throat. She was shaking. In anger. In fright. In hurt. He did not look at her. If he did, he would have seen a woman's face crumpling on itself from the weight of the emotions on it.

"I am deeply sorry. But I must kill her," he said, gazing right into Bella's terrified eyes. The princess was so stricken with fear she did not know what to do. She could not even move. All she could do was draw in shallow breaths. Her life hung at the mercy of James. She had thought he would forget about this threat. That he would not go through with it. That the months would have made him softer towards her; taken the edge off his promise and threat. But he was cold at heart.

Bella was at the mercy of a true predator. It was paralyzing fear.

She could not even hate Edward right now for his choices, for throwing her life away like it was nothing for she was so stuck on the notion of what was about to occur.

"You do not have to," Victoria pleaded. She edged around him, too afraid to get closer lest he snap Bella's neck. All it would take would be a second, the same second it took Victoria to get to him. His fingers were digging into the princess's skin.

He gave Victoria a pained look. "I always keep my promises. I have to kill her. Or I will look weak. Like not a man of my word."

Victoria could fell the walls begin to collapse around her. Panic made her vision go dark. She did not want to hurt him. He was her best friend. Her old friend. Her only friend. He had to see reason. "You cannot do that. Please, I love her."

Said so softly she was not sure he could even hear her. For he went so still. She wondered what he was thinking. Surely he was shocked. Shocked because she had fallen for a human. Maybe he was even disappointed in her.

At last he sighed out, shaking his head slightly. "I am sorry to hear that. And the pain it will cause you, but you shall find another human to love. You have all of eternity, Victoria." He stroked one hand down Bella's soft cheek.

Victoria panicked increasingly at the sight of where his other hand was. All that would be needed was him to reach over and the back of Bella's neck was mere inches away.

"Not like her," Victoria begged, her eyes burning with tears she could not shed. "James, she is my soul mate. To kill her would be to kill me."

This time her words struck something deep inside him. His eye lids lowered, unreadable emotion within their red depths. "A soul mate. _Your_ soul mate?"

"Yes," Victoria nodded her head ardently.

"How is this possible?" he whispered, running his thumb over Bella's bottom lip. He searched the human, searched for what made her so special as for Victoria to have a irreversible bond with her.

"I thought it foolish and untrue at first," Victoria confessed, hoping her words would dissuade him from his one track goal. "But as time went by I could not help it. It was an attraction out of my control. And it only grew stronger with time. I studied up on this, for I was skeptical a human and a vampyre could have such relations. I even journeyed to wise resources. And it all pointed to be true. Bella and I are irrevocably bond together. Our souls must have each other to live. If you kill her, I might as well be killed too."

She was panting hard, passion writ into every word she uttered. Here he began to look truly conflicted. A snarl took place over his lips. "Victoria, you have put me in a most unfavorable position." He closed his eyes. "What am I to do?"

"You could spare her," she sucked in a hopeful breath.

Dead silence reigned in the room, but to Victoria, Bella's heart was louder than anything else she had ever heard. It galloped like a run away horse in the silence of the chamber. She wanted to soothe Bella. Wanted to make her little princess at ease.

At last James exhaled, his shoulder relaxing and he cupped Bella's chin with his hands now. She was so small and soft under his touch. So delicate and breakable. Victoria's eyes watched his for the most minute detail. She dared to hope. She did not wish to fight him, but she did not want Bella hurt. James turned his eyes to Victoria's. They were red and steely. "I have come to a conclusion, Victoria."

And then his strong hands blurred as they worked, snapping Bella's neck.


	14. Chapter 14

_Your Princess is in Another Castle_

 _Chapter 14: For Eternity_

For a long time, nothing happened. The world hung in the balance. No sounds were produced. There was no air to breathe. Everything was still and calm. Bella's eyes were still open, big and brown and with tears in their edges. Eyes that sought out Victoria's across the room.

And then Victoria could see the life leaving from them, as quickly as one extinguishes a candle. They went from warm and wet, to cold and glassy. Her neck lolled as James released its hold on it and her body flopped forward, head always looking at Victoria. Victoria watched as it slowly hit the ground, thumping and bouncing once with the impact. Strands of brown hair settled down on a body no longer breathing, no longer living.

And then the pain hit Victoria. Like she had gotten kicked in the chest by a horse. She dropped to her knees, shaking, bleeding on the inside. She didn't scream. Didn't cry. She was just...numb. Like a part of her had been killed. She wasn't even mad. She could not feel anything any longer.

She knelt there, feeling weak and useless and wanting to die so desperately, eyes never leaving Bella's form. Her cheeks were still pink, her lips parted, like she could get up any moment to speak, but she did not.

James gently picked up Bella's prone form and brought it to Victoria who only watched him like she was a passenger in her own body. "She cannot continue to live as a human," he said but Victoria could not hear him. All she saw was his mouth moving. He came closer to her, showing off the white skin of Bella's neck. Her veins were still warm, full of slowly cooling blood.

"But she can live as one of us. As a vampyre." He brushed the hair back, and then directed Victoria's face to Bella's neck, his intentions clear.

A sense of hope sparked inside Victoria. There was still a chance to save Bella. A small sliver of a chance, but one nevertheless. She bared her fangs and buried her teeth in deep, closing her eyes as the rush of scrumptious blood hit her tongue.

* * *

Bella was in pain. So much pain.

It was as if fire was coursing through her veins. Eating her alive. She screamed and writhed but her body would not move. Her throat was parched. She wanted something to cool it.

But she could not form the words to request it. She did not know even where she was. Everything was dark and loud. Voices shouted around her. Hands grabbed her.

Was she in hell? It certainly felt like hell. One she deserved for all that had happened. This was what became of women who violated their sacred vows of marriage.

She did not know how long this torment would last but it seemed to be endless. And then one day it stopped. She lay their panting and moaning and finally, opened her eyes.

Victoria's face was the first one she saw. The red head was smiling gently down upon her. Bella could see her as if her eyesight had magically improved. In fact, it was like she was seeing the world in new eyes. With new senses. She sat up, aching a bit but feeling stronger than before. What had happened? Last she recalled...James had slain her.

Her question rested on her lips but she did not ask it. For Victoria spoke.

"You are a vampyre," Victoria said, melancholy in her eyes at the fact but lips joyous that Bella was back. "I turned you so I would not lose you. I hope you do not hate me for it."

Bella shook her head, placing a hand to her chest where her heart should be beating. Indeed, there was only silence there. She looked her hands over, found them to be paler. More...perfect. She tore up to her feet, seeking out the nearest mirror so she could see.

Did she really come back from the dead? Was she truly a vampire?

A gasp left her lips when she stood in front of the mirror and found nothing staring back at her. She truly was a vampire. Because she could not even see her own reflection. She swallowed down a lump in her throat, chest heaving in near panic. Victoria was by her side instantly, looking worried. She reached out a hand to touch Bella but retreated it, uncertain if Bella would want her touch. The princess did not know how to feel about this right now. It was all so overwhelming. She could feel the urge to cry helplessly arise in her but no tears came to her eyes.

She could not even express her sorrows now. She turned to Victoria, looking for guidance.

"Why?" she asked.

"Like I said, James had killed you. And almost killed me when he snapped our mate bond. But he laid your body in front of me and said it did not have to be the end. I know it was selfish but I couldn't bare living in a world where you no longer existed. I took the opportunity presented to me," Victoria said. "I know maybe you did not want to become this being but...I did not know what else to do."

"I am a monster now," Bella said softly, but Victoria could hear her with her hearing.

"If you want..." Victoria gulped, tentative to say these words. "If you want to end this cursed existence, let me know and I will end it with you."

Bella looked in horror at Victoria. At what she was saying. "Do not say such things!"

"I only wanted to make sure...that you had an out if you did not want to stay this way..." Victoria offered, sheepishly, with a morbid seriousness. "I do not intend to stay on this planet if you do not either."

Bella shook her head, looking away from Victoria. "I...I am simply overwhelmed. I need a moment to think."

"You also need to feed soon so do not dally long."

Bella's lips curled up at the insulting idea of drinking human blood. But to her horror, she found her stomach gurgling in anticipation of it. And then Victoria left Bella to think over everything that had happened.

* * *

Like Victoria had stated, Bella could not stay long in the room, moping and brooding. Her hunger hit her hard and all of a sudden she felt herself losing control over her new form. "Damn it," she grit between clenched teeth, teeth now sharp for the kill.

She needed fresh blood but she could smell none in the castle for there were no living souls here. Luckily, Victoria came in time, noticing Bella's eyes black with lust for blood. "Come with me, Bella. It is time to feed."

Bella shook her head, trying to resist the pull her body had on her mind. "I do not want to drink human blood." Her lips twisted up in delight. In disgust.

Victoria sighed. "I know. But you need to drink or else you can lose control. You are too young as a vampire to have control over your facilities. You must drink. You can also starve if you do not."

Bella knew this new path in life she had been given would not be easy. Nor had it brought her close to God. Only farther away. But, she had chosen this dark path. She only had herself to blame. She would go down this path with pride.

"Will you teach me how to control myself?" she asked.

"Yes. I will teach you everything."

"Does...does Edward know what he has caused me to become?" Because Bella largely blamed him for what awaited her now. If he had cared an iota for her, he never would have allowed James to harm her. But he did not care about her. He cared about his job more. About his legacy.

Perhaps she should be glad that her eyes had been opened to the situation. To the new world around her. She took in a deep breath she did not need- it was alarming not to have to breathe anymore and the lack of her chest moving sometimes caused her to panic and choke on the fact- and allowed Victoria to take her to where the blood meal would be.

Bella was ticking with nerves. She had never even dared thinking of consuming blood before but her hunger was too strong for her now to feel remorse over it. She needed it. Could barely wait for it. When Victoria took out the ceramic jar containing it, Bella almost crushed it between her hands, gulping the red beverage down with nary a thought. When she finished, blood coating her mouth, Victoria took the jar from her, brushing back a strand of her hair behind Bella's ear. Affection and pain warred in her eyes.

"I feel so terrible for what I have put you through. I never wanted you to have to live a cursed life like me."

"I do not blame you. I love you too much to want to lose you too," Bella answered and Victoria lowered her lips to Bella's, kissing her deeply, the taste of fresh blood on their tongues as their faces and desires melded together. This time Victoria's cold no longer bothered Bella. For she was the same temperature.

"Lovebirds, reunited?" James commented, causing them to pull apart. Victoria instinctively stood in front of Bella, protecting her. While she was not hissing at James, her anger at him was clear. "I have not forgiven you for what you have done," she stated as Bella bristled behind her back. The newborn vampire was still unstable and her strength unchecked.

James hung his head, hands behind his back; he looked hurt by Victoria's reaction, and at the suggestion that he would hurt Bella again. Bella could feel her vision tunnel on him. He had played a part in this too. He did not have to kill her. He did not have to keep his word. Not when she thought they were friends. Or at least kind to one another. But he had done it, kept his word and killed her. He truly did have no heart.

"I know you may not forgive me for a while. But it had to be done. The news has been delivered to Edward and he is watching her body burn in a funeral pyre right now." The two women did not relax. "I will not hurt Bella. You have my word."

Victoria was about to spit out that James word no longer meant anything but sorrow, when Bella could no longer control the violent rage in her. She never felt such anger inside her before. But she supposed the beast she had become was all too at home with this. Before she could think, her body was moving in super speed. Moving around Victoria and lunging at James.

James eyes opened wide, not expecting a lady to throw herself at him. But Bella was no longer a lady. Or a princess. But a vampyre. She no longer had to follow social conduct.

Bella grappled the front of James coat, not sure what she wanted to do, other than hurt him for what he had done to her. With a snarl she threw him, right out the wall. He smashed through the bricks and plummeted downwards.

Victoria's gasp of "Bella!" followed Bella as she dove out after him. With cat like precision she landed on her feet on the grass down below, James picking himself up, dusting himself off. He looked annoyed, given the tick in his face but he did not aim to hurt her. "I understand you are hurt by my actions, Bella, but you must understand-"

Bella snarled from her half crotch and launched herself at him once more. Before she could get her hands on him again, she collided with the sound of crashing boulders into someone else.

Victoria.

The woman was holding her back. Bella bounced back from her, confused. Why was the woman stopping her?

"Bella, I understand you are upset, but it will do you no favors if you kill James like this. I do not want you to have blood on your hands. It will destroy you once you come to your senses."

Bella hissed at her but she did not move towards her. The bond they shared called her to her senses. To find those senses. To let them calm her.

 _Killkillkill_ , faded from her mind, the endless chant she had not known she was buying into. She had wanted to kill James...the realization made her body slump and she fell to her haunches with the weight of it.

She had wanted to kill a man, dear God! What was wrong with her!

She was shaking now. Victoria and James exchanged looks. The man wanted to go help her it seemed, but Victoria felt it was only best if she approached Bella now. Him doing so might cause Bella to spike again. To fall prey to those dark parts of this curse. He nodded and left this in Victoria's capable hands. She crouched down next to Bella, hands soothing on her back.

"I almost...I almost caused James to perish," she stammered out.

Victoria shook her head. "Do not exaggerate. You threw him outside. Barely even a scratch for him."

"But I would have killed him. I felt it inside me. I did not know what it was at first. I merely thought it anger. It was not till you told me not to kill him that I realized it was what I was being pushed to do." She sucked in a breath, eyes looking into the dirt unseeing. "Will I...always be like this? Searching for blood and destruction?" The unspoken _I do not want to live such an existence_ weighed between them, but it was clear that both of them had had this thought.

"The first couple of weeks...are disheartening. Confusing. Irritating. But, once done with, a whole world of marvels opens up. You simply must be patient. With me by your side, you shall not be alone in this."

Bella nodded her head and let out a tense breath, letting her shoulders sag. She still felt terrible for what she did. "Teach me how to control myself. Please."

"I will," Victoria promised, bringing her lips to Bella's hair and kissing her.

* * *

Control did not come easily. In the week that would come, Bella would struggle with it immensely, vacillating between so many emotions and outbursts it was dizzying. And Victoria stayed by her side, patient and loving and understanding. James stayed out of the way smartly.

Bella would apologize to him later when she had the chance.

She had to get through this first. She hated how out of control she could feel but she trusted it would eventually be over. Victoria helped nip the outbursts before they could get worse and Bella was getting better at cutting them down when they would erupt out of her. Sometimes she broke things. Sometimes she almost hurt Victoria. But Victoria did not turn away from Bella at these dark moments. She would only draw closer to her, loving her even more deeply.

Bella almost felt like she did not deserve this unfiltered pure love.

Something else had also changed for Bella now that she was a vampyress. It was more subtle and took her time to realize due to all the other pivotal emotions coursing through her. But, it had to go with the mate bond. She could feel it. Thrumming more strongly than before under her skin. A connection she could feel with every fiber of her being if she thought about it.

It was breathtaking and a bit overwhelming at first and she could do nothing but stare at Victoria as she processed it.

"What is wrong?" Victoria asked, noticing the stare. She stopped in her watering of plants in her garden, perplexed by Bella. Despite their bond, there were some emotions that took a while to digest and make sense of, and this was such a moment. But while Victoria was thinking through Bella's emotions, Bella could feel the concern of her mate, her love.

And it made her react. Made her newly transformed cells push forward with sudden overpowering need.

Bella could not control herself. It was like her mind had been overtaken, her body filled with carnal need. It was all so sudden too. As sudden as any of the other mood swings she suffered. She rushed towards Victoria, Victoria who could have moved out of the way but did not.

She just let Bella crash into her, lips first. Bella's hands were greedy things, touching and caressing, and grabbing and pulling at every bit of Victoria she could possess. Her lips were insistent upon her mate's and kissed her fervently, working them both up to a fever pitch.

The watering can lay discarded on the floor as they engaged with each other. Victoria allowed Bella to be in control for a moment, but when she saw the princess was frantic and knew not what to do, she quickly turned them around so that it was Bella against the stone cold wall now. Bella peeled back her lips to show her fangs, hissing at displeasure but Victoria growled at her, their animal sides communicating. Victoria was the dominant vampryess. The one with more power and skill, and Bella needed to heed to her.

Bella let out an unhappy whimper as Victoria pinned her to the wall. Victoria soothed this by licking a stripe down Bella's neck. "Let me take care of things," she cooed as Bella's hips bucked up with unrestrained need. "I shall make you feel like heaven itself has descended upon thee."

Victoria ideally would have liked this to be in a bed, but Bella would not be patient enough to suffer the transition despite how quick it would be with their combined speeds. No, she was a newborn and thus slave to her impulses for the time being and Victoria would have to face them, just like all those centuries ago, someone had to face her's.

She kept her lips attached to Bella's neck, leaving red marks for the world to see. She wanted everyone to know Bella was hers. And she did not do this slowly, divulging the princess of the trousers she now wore. Trousers so befitting her figure. She would have liked to savor Bella, for she was always a delicacy, but Bella would combust from want. There would be another time, Victoria was certain of this, because they now had all of eternity together.

Her hand found great wetness waiting for her and Bella hissed with the touch of Victoria's hand, throwing her head back into the wall, cracking it. She barely felt the pain, arousal filling her entirely. She had never felt like this, so out of control. So hungry for Victoria.

It was as if becoming a vamprye freed her from all those stupid obligations of society. She no longer had to feel guilty about loving the woman she was mated to. And she knew, in her still heart, that she would die for this woman. She would kill for her. That was how strong the bond was, and she know knew how heartbroken Victoria had felt by her earlier rejections, when she felt everything this strongly and clearly. As if there was no other alternative but to love and live for each other.

Bella's hands were vice like grips on Victoria's biceps, nails digging in so deep they cracked skin. But Victoria did not mind, her eyes focused on Bella's face as she watched the princess writhe under her and then come, so quickly it was almost a shame. And yet, Bella was not satisfied. She wanted more. When Victoria went to draw her hand away, Bella kept it there with her own. Words could not form on her trembling lips but Victoria understood the message. She kissed Bella hard as this time her fingers slipped into Bella, two strong digits.

Bella keened into Victoria's mouth at this, so happy she could not explain. How could she had dared to resist this for so long? How could she, when her mate was inside her and making every bone sing with everlasting joy and fortune. Nothing Edward could have ever offered her could have come close to this simplicity that Victoria gave her.

Something so simple as this, a touch, or a look, was enough to make Bella's heart swoon with emotion. True, their life would not be simple now, for Bella had to learn to navigate being a vamprye but she was certain with Victoria by her side, things would become easy eventually. Bella might have never wanted to be a vamprye before, but now, when she was one, she was aware of how lacking her human life was.

She digs her nails ever harder into Victoria, spurring her one. The red headed woman's wrist works harder, pushing into Bella with all the force she has. Which is quite a lot. The walls shake. So do the flowers, swaying with the rhythm of their love. Bella moans as she comes again, and again, Victoria's fingers pushing her into several moments of bliss one after the other. Bella's legs shake and despite their newborn strength, would have collapsed, if Victoria had not suddenly hugged her to her cold body.

Bella clung onto her, eyes blurry with pleasure, it shooting sparks through her as she breathes jagged gulps of air. Slowly, Victoria's fingers still and pull out of Bella who is so sensitive the action almost brings her to another mounting climb of ecstasy.

Victoria kisses her temple, letting Bella come to herself. Bella can feel the wild edges of the beast tamed for now. And yet, her own mind is not sated. Not until she gets what she wants.

"I want to taste you," she murmurs, low but enough that Victoria can hear her. Victoria shudders against her, aroused at the thought. "Can I?"

"Yes, of course you can," Victoria breathes in reply and pulls away from Bella who can stand on her own feet now, so they can kiss. It's a soft kiss, a kiss to reassure each other they love each other. And then Bella pushes Victoria to the ground gently.

The red haired woman is spread out, red hair curled, among the flowers who all bow their heads as if to look down at her beauty. Bella lowers herself down, a bit nervous now. She has never touched Victoria before, but she wants to. Wants to so badly.

Whereas Bella's fucking had been rough, animalistic, Victoria's was going to be soft, and loving. An exploration of their future writ in skin and sweat and generous moans.

Bella slowly slid down Victoria's pants, revealing glistening wetness. The red haired vampryess eyes were lidded and her chest was moving shallowly as her lips parted. She looked so beautiful like this, about to be thoroughly ravished. Bella leans down, plants soft kisses down Victoria's abdomen, to her hip bones, to her thighs. Legs spread of their own accord and Bella's nose twitches at the delicious scent wafting out from them. She does not do well in ignoring it, mouth salivating and proving she can not tease Victoria with pretty kisses but that she must taste her upon her tongue now.

"Sayath if I am-"

"You will do well, princess. Just please, touch me," Victoria nearly begs and Bella lowers her mouth to where Victoria is gleaming, so open for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter 15: My Love**

Victoria's screams pierce through the air as she reaches completion. Her hand tugs without restraint on Bella's brown locks. Had Bella been mortal, her head would have been ripped off. But she was not, therefore Victoria was free to touch her with the full force of how the orgasm had lifted her high up into elation.

Bella's lips and tongue slowed down, lapping cat like now at the nectar spilling from Victoria's nether regions. The vampryess could not recall the last time she had felt such pleasure and it was all because of her darling Bella.

Gradually the newborn's head popped up, tongue licking up the juices from red lips and sharpened teeth. She still had a slightly feral look in her eyes and she slithered over Victoria's form like a snake, about to clamp its fangs down on some juicy morsel. Victoria readily greeted her, sliding arms around shoulders and down to a plump behind.

"That was most amazing," she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the screaming she had done. She had cum about five times and still she knew, with the electric buzz under her skin, she could many more times. She had waited so long to have Bella. To claim her as hers. Gently, a finger tucked back a brown strand as Bella nuzzled into Victoria's neck, content. Her chest vibrated with purrs and Victoria's chest mimicked her as well. Lazily her fingers combed Bella's hair, rubbing behind her ears and making Bella purr harder.

Sadly, their time for this, for softly basking in the afterglow and of each other's love, would be cut short by duty and obligations.

"Victoria, a word?" James' voice carried over from down the hall. He knew better than to approach them especially after Bella had thrown herself at him, and especially because they had just finished a mating session and vampyres got unreasonably volatile and territorial during this time.

"I shall be there in but a moment," Victoria assured, pulling free of Bella's chilly embrace and dressing up quickly. Bella pouted at her, but whatever mood had possessed her before was gone now and she was back to being her rational self.

"I shant be long," Victoria told her mate, not wanting her to worry, or come looking for her. "In the meantime, perhaps go to the library and do some readings while you wait."

Bella nodded her head and with a lingering kiss to Victoria's lips, she left.

Victoria hurried down the hall, where James stood, a brow arched and his arms behind his back. "Well..." he started and she snorted in amusement.

"Oh do not act like you have not made your fair share of screaming when engaging in carnal behavior."

"Yes, but I am a bit more discreet in location. Did you forget, we have impressionable and young vampryes here, working for us?" he huffed. "I had to send more than one scurrying away."

If Victoria could flush she would. She had not thought of that. Neither had she noticed anything only because she had been so wrapped up in how amazing being with Bella truly had been.

If the sun had crashed into the earth she would not have noticed either. Nothing could have torn her from Bella in that moment.

"But enough of that," James waves a gloved hand through the air, sparing her from further mortification. "We must discuss a most important matter." He lead the way to a private study and closed the heavy door.

"It is about Bella, is it not?" Victoria asked, coming to the window and staring outside it, arms folded over her chest.

"In a round about manner, yes," he admitted a touch wistfully. "It has more to do with Edward. He has no idea she has been turned."

"And we shall keep it that way," she said sharply. There was no need to put Bella in the way of harm because of who she had once been engaged with.

"Of course we shall. But I fear he grows weary. His people are still here, stationed not far. And I wonder what he shall do next if he has not left yet."

Victoria's jaw tightened at this. Something sour stayed in her mouth. Him staying here prolonged could not bond well for them at all. "I hope he is merely enjoying the scenery," she commented dryly.

James looked out the window too. "I hope so as well."

* * *

"Can we get sick?"

"No."

"What happens when we get hurt?"

"We heal."

"Of all injuries?"

"Most if not all. It depends on the nature of the weapon hurting us."

"So what can hurt us? I have read much and yet, all the folk lores about vampyres are different. What is truth and what is fiction?" Bella asked as she and Victoria stayed in the library. Bella's head was on Victoria's lap and the red haired woman was stroking her fingers through brown locks, something she found soothed both of them given the content inner state of their minds.

"I can tell you about the type of vamprye you are and how it affects you. For there are many species. Not all are lucky to be like us once turned."

"Do tell me," Bella urged ever curious about her new form.

"Our species is one of the more benevolent and human kinds. We do not have to feast on human blood if we do not wish to. We can walk in sunlight though it does drain us and is not generally recommended. We are fast, strong, and our senses are augmented to great degrees. We are apex hunters. But fire can hurt us. So can a stake to the heart or being beheaded. You merely need to watch for those things so they will not hurt you."

"What about crosses? Or garlic? Or entering holy ground?"

"Crosses do us no harm, if we are god fearing still. Neither is holy ground forbidden to us. Garlic, however, we avoid, simply because to eat human food would make us ill." Victoria wrinkled her nose up at thinking of consuming any human food. It had lost all it's appeal to her centuries ago.

"Can we turn into bats?"

Victoria looked down in amusement at Bella. "Surely, you jest. Have you seen me turn into a bat?"

Bella shrugged. "I have not. But it does not mean you cannot. Simply that you never did in my presence."

"We do not turn into bats. But, some of us do gain powers when we transform."

Bella arched a brow in interest and looked up at Victoria, urging her to continue onwards.

Victoria continued. "Like the power to read the future. Or to fly. Or to be able to control human emotions."

"Do you have one?"

Victoria shook her head, long red locks falling over her shoulders. "No. Not all of us are lucky."

"Does James have one?"

Another head shake.

Bella sat up at this, putting her face to face with Victoria. "Do you think I could have one?"

"Would you like one?"

"I am not certain," Bella answered honestly. "We already have so much power in our bodies. To have more...seems unfair."

Victoria smiled. "You have an interesting way of looking at things. Some would say even more power would be great. And additional powers tend to help out against the monster hunters who come to slay us."

Bella's face dropped at this. "Oh, I forgot about those," she said in a small voice. "Do you think that they will hurt us? Me?"

Victoria let out a long exhale. "Yes. That is their job- to hate those who share our nature. And even if we are good, they will not see that. Only see the monsters that we are."

She saw and felt how depressing the news had sat upon Bella's now immortal soul and she leaned in and kissed her softly on her pink lips. "Do not fret, I will protect you. We will find a way to survive through this perilous time."

"Does Edward know?" Bella asked at last; it seemed she had been ruminating on this idea for quite some time.

"No, he does not."

"I...I do not know if I want him to know or not. That I want to put it in front of his face that his selfish actions have turned me into the very thing he swears to slay," Bella confessed, fiddling a bit with her fingers.

"That is your decision to make. I shall not tell him," Victoria said, tilting Bella's head up she could look into those wonderfully expressive eyes and kiss those lips once more.

"You are trying to distract me," Bella hummed as their lips touched deeply.

"I am. I do not want your mind to be burdened with things you cannot control," Victoria stressed.

"You are doing a good job of it," Bella admitted, changing her position swiftly so that she was straddling Victoria's thighs. Her hands went to wrap around Victoria's shoulders and draw her nearer as their cold bodies intertwined, warmed by their passions.

* * *

Bella was awoken from her mimicry of slumber by loud crashing noises and an unearthly scream. She bolted up in bed, Victoria already alert next to her. "What is happening?" Bella asked, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"I do not know, princess," Victoria breathed out, though she did have an inkling of a clue as to what was happening. Human voices rang through the castle at early in the morn. "Wait here," she urged, rushing out of the room and trying to find James.

She found him in the great hall, everything a mess around them. Humans and vampryes mingled within the great stone walls, screaming and hollering, and blood spraying everywhere, misting the air with copper.

Edward and his men had attacked. And James had called the villagers to come to the aid. James himself had a human in his grip, choking the life out of the man. "James!" Victoria called out, rushing to him. He saw her over his shoulder and with one extra strong squeeze, he had snapped the captive man's neck and dropped him. "How dire is the situation?" she inquired. All around her she took note of all that was happening, senses alert. She hoped Bella would not come down.

"They have ruined a portion of our castle and slain two of our kind so far, but I vow that they shall do no more harm," he declared, teeth bared back. His eyes were dark with fury.

"We should have never trusted the Cullen bastard," she said with a low growl. She was itching to fight him. To beat the sense out of him with her own two hands. She would not have to gander far. She could see him, a maelstrom of activity, slicing and dicing at any vamprye who came close. He had skill and speed, that was certain. Making him one formidable hunter. His men were not as skilled.

She would pick those off and then take him on.

With a snarl, she lept onto the closest human she could find and began to tear them asunder. Their blood pooled in her mouth but she felt no temptation to drink it. He screamed obscene language at her but she merely laughed and finished him off, before tossing his prone form to the ground. Her eyes scoured for more enemies and she went into the fray with no hesitation.

It was only when she was tearing into her third enemy that she felt a harsh spike of shock inside her body that she knew belonged to Bella. She looked up, and sure enough, standing on the staircase and looking down, was Bella, her face a mask of horror.

"Bella, do not venture down here!" Victoria called out, warning her. She did not want her mate getting hurt. Bella could not yet control her powers. Or know the dangers of these monster hunters. She could be severely hurt.

"Victoria, what is-" Bella cut off, eyes going wide in panic on something behind Victoria. Victoria turned around, too slowly, and felt the wood pierce her shoulder. It was Edward. He was upon her, a mad grin upon his face. He was blood speckled but gleaming with manic energy. She let out a choked gasp.

He had just barely missed driving the stake into her unbeating heart. She could feel the wood inside her, so close. He pulled it out and she stumbled back, hissing in pain. She clamped a hand over the wound, black seeping out of it. "I am going to destroy you filthy blood suckers. One by one, with my own hands if I have to," he stated, breathlessly, and then lunged at her again. She stepped back, only to back up into a stone wall. He swiped at her again and she grabbed his wrist, holding it hard enough to snap his bone. If he felt any pain he gave no indication of it, instead using his other wrist to pull out the knife he was hiding.

He sank it into Victoria's side and she hissed in pain again. How the hell was he so fast?

And then, before she could even pull him off of her, he was gone. Nothing but a cool breeze to indicate he was there. A breaking sound rose over the din of the battle and as Victoria stared with wide eyes, she saw Bella standing not far from her, breathing hard, eyes black with fury. And in front of her, a hole in the wall that seemed distinctly human shaped.

Victoria peeled away from the wall, going to look through the hole. Edward lay on the ground at an unnatural angle. Victoria turned back to Bella who was returning to her rational self. Victoria swallowed, unsure how to go about telling Bella what the brunette had just done.

* * *

With Edward dead, the rest of his men lost morale and ran away. James ordered them to be hunted down because word could not get out of this place to the head of the Cullen's, King Carlisle.

Bella had been shocked by what she had done. It was clear she had not meant to kill Edward but she had lost control to the beast inside her, lost to the beast who told her to save Victoria.

Edward was dead. Victoria was of two opinions about it. For one, she was glad. One less Cullen to worry over. One less Cullen to expand his power over them. But, she was also concerned. Him being killed at their hand would not bond well. It would bring down the wrath of the King Carlisle. And then he would press down on their castle. He would wipe them all off the map, which they did not want. They were trying to build a town, not destroy it!

Naturally, they had to cover up Edward's death. Had to stage it somewhere else. Bella was inconsolable when it occurred, not coming out of her room for days and sitting there so quietly, Victoria was afraid she would kill herself. But she knew Bella was not dead, for the bond thrummed strongly.

"Tell her not to be so harsh on herself," James said when he saw Victoria perched outside Bella's door in silent worry for over three days in a row without blood. Victoria had long given up on trying to ask Bella to come outside the door. The princess would not respond. Victoria knew space and time were elemental in Bella recovering. But Victoria was going to break down the door if Bella did not come out tomorrow, because she needed to feed.

"She did us all a favor." And then he left at that.

Victoria was not so sure if the favor was worth Bella being so devastated. Victoria could feel all her ugly emotions second hand and she tried to send positive emotions to counteract those. She did not want Bella to suffer. She only ever wanted her to be happy.

Right now was a trying time, but they would get through it, step by step.

* * *

The decades melted by.

Like foreseen, James and Victoria lost the safe haven for vampyres. The Cullens had found out one way or another and destroyed the whole village, vowing revenge for Edward's death. James had insisted on staying and fighting but it was clear they could not win this, so retreat had been the best option. Bella had felt immensely guilty about all this, citing it as her fault for the town being destroyed as she was the one who killed Edward. But James would hear none of this.

"They would have come for us eventually, princess," he assured her. "It was only a matter of time."

Without a home to call their own, the vampryes went on their own path, mingling in with the more modern world. It was the 16th century after all. People were more interested in witch hunts now than vampryes. So for the most part, the vampryes had a few years of peace to look forward to.

James, however, was not one to give up easily. He was insistent that his idea of a marriage of human and vampryes in one town would work and he set off to continue just that. A few vampryes went with him to Siberia but Victoria was not one of them.

"I want to be with Bella. I want to explore the world. I have heard of many new fascinations and I want to experience them before I settle down into a town."

"I will miss you," James said, "But I understand that the mate bond is the most important bond for us and I would not dare dream of getting in the way of it."

Him and Bella had eventually reconciled and were on even ground. She considered him like an older brother now. And he too was sad to see Bella go.

"Whenever you decide to come back, you will have a place in my village," he told them, waving them off as they strode off, having no need for a horse since they could run faster than them and endure more as well.

"Thank you," Victoria hugged him to her and then turned to leave, her hand in Bella's. James waited until they were out of eyesight. Bella and Victoria walked down the road, heading to a new future.

"Where shall we go to?" Bella inquired because they had not discussed a place, just that they wanted to leave.

"With you, anywhere," Victoria stated brightly and hand in hand, they walked off into the sunset.

 **A/N: Next chapter is coming out the 15th of this month.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Your Princess is in Another Castle**

 **Chapter 16: Our Epilogue**

 _2012 AD_

A woman with short brunette hair, and wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket, loitered outside a dingy liquor store, shades on despite the night. She watched as the cars drove past her as she stood on the street, back leaning against the store front as she waited.

It was crazy how much the world had changed and how she wouldn't have gotten to see any of it had she stayed human. So much progress in terms of technology, in science, in medicine and in social norms. It was completely normal to love a woman now and so she could be with Victoria without any shame.

Speaking of the vampire, she was emerging from the store right now, a bag full of alcohol slung around her shoulder, bottles clinking as she moved. Her red hair was bright and long, trailing down to her booty shorts. Right now they were masquerading as college students, getting a modern education. Bella had to admit she liked this era the best and she had learned the most from it. The only down side was it got really hard to keep hiding their vampire nature. There were cameras everywhere and traveling with fake ids could be tricky. But, they had to adapt to the times, didn't they?

"What'd you get?" Bella asked, because in this world she was 20 years old Isabella Marie Swan and apparently she couldn't buy alcohol. Victoria had an older fake.

"The usual fare. Cheap vodka." Finding jobs in the modern era was hard as vampires because of all the background checks needed. Luckily Victoria had been smart enough to invest in some stocks decades ago. They had stored all that money away and were carefully chipping away at it. While they had a lot, it didn't mean they couldn't be careful with it. They had who knows how many centuries left to go in their lives and it would be a shame to waste all of it in the 21st century.

"Good. Hopefully we can find a snack at this party." They were never at a loss for blood on campus. Find some hot people to make out with, suck on their neck a little. Most of the time they didn't even notice. And it wasn't like they didn't ask. They did, asking if they could bite the person and the person agreed to it, probably thinking it wasn't an actual bite but a hickey.

"You're the only snack I want," Victoria smiled, linking her arm with Bella's as they walked down the darkened street.

"Well, good thing you can enjoy me for all eternity," Bella responded with. They had fared many ages, revolts, and golden eras, and yet their love had remained the same. Yes, it had been difficult getting to it, but now they had it, and it was the one constant in their life. They had changed their mannerisms, their looks, and their world views but not the strength of their love. They were as gone on each other as they had been in the dark ages.

"Yes, all of eternity," Victoria said with a soft sigh and they walked down towards their campus and the rest of their future. Who knew, that all those ages ago, when Bella had been brought to the castle unwillingly, that she and Victoria would have fallen in love. Would have formed a soul mate bond.

They were lucky it had ended up this way. And they wouldn't change it for anything.

Walking hand in hand now, they looked forward to seeing what the rest of eternity would bring them together.

 **A/N: This is the end of this story. Once Bella and Victoria sort of leave the castle, the story is at an end because the castle is a metaphor for a place that caged both of them in different ways (Victoria with accepting her mate is human, and with Bella coming out to her sexuality) and once they confirm their love for each other, the castle can no longer hold them. They have a long future ahead of them and I think it's best to leave off at this point.**

 **I have plans to write another Vicella story at some point in the future, but if not I have one out called the Taxi Ride that's been completed that y'all can check out.**


End file.
